Meant to be
by Carlafanx
Summary: What if peter and carla done more than just kiss in the factory on the 15th of August 2018? What if peter and carla had a second chance to be a family again?
1. Chapter 1

Carla's poV:

I've had my suspicions for a few weeks now...

I was 3 weeks late but I presumed it was due to stress. No appetite for wine, getting nausea from food I used to enjoy eating.

It all made sense.

"Carla?"

"Carla?" Peter repeats as we sit at the desks in the factory.

"What?" I mumble.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit preoccupied?" He questions, concerned.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine but I er...I've got to go." I lie.

"Go? Go where?"

"Lunch with Chelle. I'll be back by one yeah?" I force a smile as I grab my bag and hurry out.

As soon as I'm out of underworld I lean against the brick walls and sigh deeply.

It's not even as if I could go to talk to Michelle about my suspicions. She's want to know who the father was and I wasn't up for a bollocking today.

I get into my car quickly and zoom off to a shop where they'd sell _it_. There was absolutely no way I'd buy one from Devs; no one could know about this...not yet anyway.

Peters poV:

Once I've let the factory lot out for their lunch, I am on my way to the bistro to see Leanne and Simon about the upcoming trial. Upon walking in, I immediately spot Michele working busily behind the bar.

"Michelle? I question confusingly.

"What." She responds bluntly.

"Where's Carla? I thought you were having lunch with her?"

"What? No I'm working until 5." She frowns.

"Oh" peter murmurs.

"She was probably trying to get away from you...you're like a dog with a bone. Leave her alone! I won't tell you again!" She snaps.

"We work together Michelle! I can't exactly just leave her alone can I?"

"Well why did you buy into the business in the first place then eh? I know; to get your claws back in, you knew she wouldn't be able to resist temptation and now you're expecting to just jump into bed with her?"

"Oh my god Michelle I don't have time for this! You don't know what you're going on about!" Peter shakes his head.

"Do you even know how much you hurt her? When you slept with the baby sitter on your wedding night? Lied through your teeth to her for 5 months! Whilst she was carrying your baby...getting wasted all the time; either that or sleeping with a girl young enough to be your daughter!"

"Carla's seemed to forgive me so maybe you should too. I'm going." I swiftly leave, unable to hear anymore of this nonsense.

Leanne and Simon could wait.

I don't even understand why she just jumped on my because I asked where Carla was? Ridiculous.

 _Hey, just checking you're alright. You haven't been to lunch with Michelle because I've just spoken to her. Ring me x_

Carla's poV:

Deep breaths.

 _Yeah something came up, I was just at a meeting with my bank. Back in 20._

I don't want to lie to him but he can't find out yet, no way.

I don't even know for certain however stuffing the rectangular box into my bag I enter Roys, and rush upstairs.

"Carla-..." Roy shouts but I ignore him.

The blotchy eyes would be a giveaway.

I immediately go into the bathroom otherwise I know if I thought too much into it beforehand, I wouldn't have the guts to do it.

Because I'm weak.

2 minutes.

The longest 2 minutes.

Sitting on the side of the bath I don't have the courage too look down at the device that lays on my fingertips.

Taking deep breaths in and out I force myself not to cry. Blinking away the tears I look down with as much strength as possible and see it.

Oh.

 _Positive_.

 **So as this was just an introduction, this isn't long at all however other chapters will be! Leave reviews or suggestions on how you want this story to plan out however I do have quite a few of ideas. Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Carla is laying in bed, wide awake like she had been all through the night.

She couldn't believe it, she's always been so careful.

"Carla?" Roy knocks in the door.

"What Roy?" She calls back croakily.

"You're usually on your way to the factory at this time. I-is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just overslept." She lies.

"Okay well, I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Suddenly Carla jumps out of bed, opening her bedroom door and sprinting to the bathroom to throw up.

"Carla?!" Roy asks concerned for his dear friend.

"I'm fine" she murmurs before throwing up a whole lot more.

"Don't go into work today; let me look after you?"

"I've got too Roy."

"Have you taken your immunosuppressants? Do you think that could be the cause of this nausea?" He questions.

"No I'm just feeling under the weather, that's all" She sighs. "I need to get dressed"

"But Carla?-..."

"Roy just leave it will you?" Carla interrupts sternly.

An hour later Carla walking through into her factory.

"Late mrs C..." Beth says, receiving a glare from a stressed out Carla.

"Morning, everything alright?" Peter asks.

"Yeah fine. Overslept." She replies bluntly.

"Oh right...that's not like you."

"I was up watching American television till early hours; can't beat it can ya?" She falsely smiles, typing away on her computer as peter frowns suspiciously.

"Si's trial tomorrow." Peter makes conversation.

"Really? I thought it was next Friday?"

"No it's tomorrow. 8:00." He mumbles.

"It'll he fine peter, I'm sure of it. They'll know what Tyler's like as soon as they set eyes on him." She reassures him.

"Yeah I know that. I can't help but think though that Si is like this because of his childhood, you know everything he's been through. How he's gotten drunk before, hitting Leanne, hurting Audrey, stealing...I can't help but think it's my fault."

"Peter none of this is to do with your parenting alright? He just has got himself in the wrong crowd. He seems fine with you now he's away from that Tyler kid right?" She tells him softly.

"What about before Tyler was about then? You remember Car when he got drunk in the flat all that time ago, he drank away him problems because that's what he saw his father too. I feel like I've let him down..."

"Peter Barlow you are an amazing father." Carla says bluntly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable knowing the situation she was currently in.

"I just wish...you know..." He trails off...

"What?"

"That we still had...our baby girl."

"Peter don't." Carla whispers.

"We never talk it about it do we? Not properly."

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Stop putting your barriers up Car, do you ever imagine what it would've been like if she'd survived."

"Everyday." she murmurs gently.

"What colour eyes she would've had, which features of ares, height, the sound of her voice..." Peter lists, tears brimming in both of their eyes as Carla's stomach starts churning again.

"We need to get back to work. But like I said; Simon will be fine." She swiftly changes the subject, unable to talk about their daughter.

"Ugh. Be right back." Carla adds in discomfort before running to the toilets, one hand over her moth as the other presses against her stomach.

"Carla?" Peter questions worriedly, waiting outside the female toilets door.

He can hear heaving, coughing, spluttering but is unable to stay away after hearing Carla crying.

He still loved her so much.

"What's the matter?" He asks upon walking in.

"Peter get out!" She snaps from inside the cubicle. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"I don't care; I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up."

"I've got s stomach bug."

"Lie." Immediately knowing when his former lover is lying.

"I've got to go." Carla muttered as she goes out the cubicle to wash her hands but suddenly feels faint.

"Woah, steady." He holds her waist quickly as she nearly falls.

"Oh." She whispers pulling a hand to her face and squinting to try and prevent the dizziness.

"You're so pale baby." He says turning her round so she faces him.

"I'm fine..."

"Is it something to do with your kidney?"

"No Peter! I've told you what it was...stomach bug."

"I know you remember..." He trails off pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Talk to me."

"What do you think I'm doing?" A faint smirk appears on face. "And I'm being serious; it's just a stomach bug."

"Okay.." he smiles, placing a gentle kiss on her bottom lip slowly. She's quick to respond; pressing her lips against his, feeling each others breath just as the door quickly opens.

"Oh sally hi." Carla smiles over at Sally who has luckily not seen anything, pushing peter away quickly. "What's up?"

"May I ask what's going on, it is a female restroom." She frowns.

"Peter just wanted to let me know a client called, I was washing my hands at the time." She lies.

"Well I just came to say, Michelle's in the office wanting a word with you."

"Okay, tell her I'll be out in a sec." Carla says as sally leaves them alone.

"That was close..." peter chuckles.

"Not a word." She points at him before opening the door and leaving.

"Hi chelle." She greets her best friend.

"Heya. Everything alright?"

"Yeah everythings perfect. What can I do you for?"

"Everything alright with...peter. Not hassling you at all is he?" She questions.

"No Michelle, he isn't." Peter says as he walks into the office, giving Michelle a sarcastic smile.

"He's being fine." Carla responds.

"Car I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the Rovers" Michelle asks, staring at peter.

"Uh, I'm not sure. We're quite busy aren't we?" She looks across as peter.

"No no it's fine and don't come back, not until you're feeling well again."

"Feeling under the weather?" Michelle asks Carla.

"Just a stomach bug, it'll be gone soon."

"Hardly suprising being such in a room with him all day, I'd be throwing my guts up." Michelle smirks sarcastically.

"Not what you were saying in 2009 when you were rushing me into bed Michelle" peter replies.

"Urgh no thank you! Come on you!" Carla grabs her back and leaves arm in arm with Michelle.

"Hello you two, weren't expecting to see you here today" Johnny beams with happiness behind the bar as Michelle and Carla enter.

"Can we have two red wines please." Michelle asks, smiling in return.

"Er can I have an orange juice instead." Carla hesitates.

"What?"

"I'm not well am I? Alcohol isn't going to sort that out is it." Carla shrugs as Johnny hands them their drinks.

"So what's it been like at the factory today, I heard you were very late." Michele makes conversation, sitting down in the booth.

"Oh those factory lot over- exaggerate everything...it was hardly anything, like 10 minutes late that's all. And peter was there anyway"

"I am just concerned about you, last time you were like that You had a faulty kidney."

"Well I don't anymore." Carla rolls her eyes.

"Oh Carla!" Roy calls, walking in beside Cathy and Brian. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great Roy." She answers disinterestingly.

"Not what you were telling me 5 minutes ago..." Michelle frowns.

"It's just after your sickness earlier on today and the fact you have overslept, I've been rather worried about you."

"Ugh I've had enough of this. I'm going back to work; I'll see you all later." Carla gets up and leaves as Michelle stays where she's sat, narrowing her eyes knowingly.

 **Wow your reviews have made me very happy - I wasn't expecting them. Thank you!! I hope this is okay, I've tried to add more detail in but I'm still trying to improve on my writing skills day by day. Leave a review and I'll try and update asap! Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

2 days later Carla has kept her head down, no one knew about the pregnancy yet but Carla had a doctors appointment in the morning to confirm it all.

Carla _: I'll be in later today, something came up._

Peter: th _at's fine, I'll hold the fought. Hope everything alright? X_

Carla: _everything's okay, Roy wants to take me to one of his train events. I could hardly say no could_ I? _See you_ _in a bit_. X

Carla hated lying to everyone but she didn't have a choice.

"Right I'm going out Roy, see you in a bit" Carla smiles as she walks out the flat door, entering the cafe.

Closing the cafe door she sighs deeply and puts a hand through her hair. Her morning sickness was outrageous this pregnancy; she remembers last time, she was only sick once or twice. Now it was every 5 minutes.

Upon walking into the medical centre, she sees Moira and Ali talking at reception; hoping they don't notice her she keeps her head down but unfortunately it was too late.

"Oh hey Carla." Ali greets her as he walks over to her. "What brings you here?"

"Just a check up, I have loads nowadays you know with the kidney." Carla shrugs.

"Take a seat and I'll tell the doctor to meet you right away." He smiles as he goes over to the computer, Carla panics knowing her kidney doctor isn't who she was seeing right now.

"Oh I'm sorry Car, I've got to get this." He walks off, his Walker-Talkie calling him somewhere.

"It's fine." She replies quietly.

"Carla Connor?" A female shouts.

"Uh that's me." Carla stand up hesitantly.

"So Carla, take a seat. How are you?" She kindly asks once Carla's sat down.

"I erm, I took a pregnancy test 3 days ago so I just wanted it to be confirmed and know how many weeks I am." Carla mutters awkwardly.

"Oh congratulations! I'll give you a blood test just to confirm it all for you. Then, I'll do an ultrasound? How long have you had your suspicions?" She replies cheerfully standing up and getting equipment.

"A few weeks now, sickness kicked in and tiredness and I kind of just knew."

"Well there's nothing to be worried about. Have you been pregnant before?" She questions, distracting Carla as the needle goes into her arm.

"Uh yeah. Once." Carla fidgets uncomfortably.

"Aw are they happy and healthy?"

"...I miscarriaged in 2014." She whispers.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I haven't looked at your hospital notes yet. So sad to hear." She gasps.

"It's fine."

"Right Carla I can confirm that you are indeed pregnant. If you lay down on the bed and pull your top up; I can start the ultrasound." She smiles after a period of time.

Carla stares at the ceiling, getting rather emotional as she thinks back to last time she was in this position getting a scan. She was all alone...but this time she had loads of people to support her.

"Awh there we are. Look!" The nurse moves the screen to show Carla.

A tear escapes her eye and it's at that point she realises she really loves her baby. This was her second chance of happiness, she couldn't get it wrong this time round.

"Sorry" Carla whispers wiping her eyes.

"It's okay, you are 4 weeks and 2 days gone."

"Wow."

Later on, Peter walks into the Cafe and sees Roy there.

"Oh hey Roy, have fun?" Peter smiles.

"Fun?" Roy narrows his eyes. "I'm not sure I would necessarily call this job fun however-..."

"I thought you were going to one of your train events with Carla?"

"Train events? No, no definitely not. Why? Did Carla inform you with this information?"

"She told me this morning that she'd be late coming in because she was with you?" Peter shows Roy the text message on his phone.

"Well That is rather odd. I wonder what she's doing?" Roy replies.

"Yeah that's what I want to know. I'll see you later Roy." He smiles slightly as he walks out the cafe confused, wanting to look for Carla.

Peter: _what's going on Carla? Text me, now_.

After sending the text he looks up and notices Carla walking out of the medical centre down the road. Frowning in confusion but concern he jogs over to her.

"Carla!" He calls out.

"Ugh what are you doing here?" She rolls her eyes, avoiding eye contact.

"Have you been crying?" He looks at the smudged mascara underneath her eyes.

"No. I've got to go."

"Have fun with Roy?" He raises his eyebrows. "What's wrong Car, are you unwell? Because if you are you know that I'll always be here for you."

"I'm not unwell." She bluntly says.

"Is it something to do with your stomach bug the other day?"

"No! Just get out my face." She snaps walking past him and straight over to the factory.

"Not when my friend is clearly unwell and is not speaking to anyone about it; lying through your teeth! Come on just tell me!" He shouts as he follows her into the factory.

"Friend? Friend? If I was your friend you wouldn't be hassling me one for a quicky every time we're alone!" She yells back.

Peter locks the factory door, thankfully the factory lot had gone for their lunch.

"Don't act like its only me! You could've said no but you wanted it just as much as I did!"

"Well I'm weak!"

"You know for a fact that you're not weak Carla. What is it? What's made you like this baby?" He speaks softly, sitting on the table of the desk in front of Carla's office chair where she's sat.

"Nothing."

"Please Carla. Please."

"I'm-..."

"You're what?" He holds her hand.

"I'm...i'm pregnant." She whispers tearfully.

"You're pregnant." He gasps, putting a hand through his hair. "And it's mine?"

"Of course it's yours you idiot! I haven't been with anyone else have I?" She cries.

"Oh my god."

"I can't believe it" he adds. "How far gone?"

"4 weeks. Peter I'm so scared."

"You've got nothing to be afraid of baby. I'll be looking after you...and our little miracle." He smiles emotionally.

"How can you get your head around it so quickly? I can't believe it and I've known for days now!" Carla says.

"Well I haven't. But it's good news Car! We can be a family finally!"

"Yeah apart from the fact we aren't even together Peter! And when Michelle find out; she'll kill me. No one knows we're together!"

"Shh don't stress yourself out sweetheart. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, as long as we're together." He reassures her sweetly.

"You're not listening to me peter. It was a one night stand; we're not a couple!" She snaps.

"But it's obvious how we feel. Stop fighting it!"

"I'm not peter. I could never love you again after what you did to me!"

"Carla; just look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." He tells her gently, waiting for Carla to respond but doesn't. "See?"

After 10 minutes of silence peter speaks again. "You know, after you...miscarried I remember sitting in the living room with Deirdre and thinking that if I got a chance with you, I'd be the happiest man on earth but having another baby with you...I could never ever put into words how lucky I'd feel, the happiness."

"But we still lost her though didn't we? She still died?" Carla's voice breaks with emotion.

"I know. And no one could ever replace her; she was our special little girl." He sighs sadly.

"I miss her so much. How can I miss her this much when I never even got to know her." Carla whimpers.

"You know her Carla. She lived inside you for 4 months. You watched her grow, get stronger..." he sniffs away tears too.

"I don't want anything to go wrong" she starts sobbing as peter pulls her into his chest.

"I didn't know I'd love this baby until I saw it on that screen earlier on but I do" she adds.

"We'll get through this pregnancy together. Then we'll have our beautiful baby." He tells her before kissing her lips gently, over and over.

 **Aww so peter finally knows!! I've been excited to write his reaction and a conversation on their baby. Thanks so much for your reviews and leave more!! I'll try to update ASAP but I have work tomorrow.**

 **Also read my other carter fanfics!! I have a ONE-SHOT called '40 weeks' and others too! X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's short! X**

The next day, Carla gets to the factory first. She unlocks the door, letting the factory girls in and goes to her office.

As she opens the door she sees a big bunch of flowers on her seat; rolling her eyes she makes sure no one is looking and reads the little bit of the card...

 _X_

Her mind drifts back to 2011 when Peter done the same thing. She was so besotted and so in love back then and now even if she knew she still adored him, their was no way they could go back to how they were.

"Aw who are they from!" Fiz says cheerfully from the doorway noticing the big bouquet of pink flowers.

"Just a client from the other day, he seemed really into me." Carla lies, once again.

"How sweet"

"Morning" Peter greets them behind Fiz.

"I'll leave you too it, they look beautiful Ms Connor" she smiles.

"Peter what are you playing at?" She hisses.

"What?" He looks up confused as he sits down at him computer and logs on.

"The flowers."

"What flowers?" He narrows his eyes.

"These you stupid idiot!" She waves them in his face.

"...I didn't get you them if that what you were thinking."

"Oh yeah really? Who did then?"

"I don't know? Actually, maybe Daniel?" He laughs.

"Yes you did, you liar! I know when you're lying, you have that cheesy grin!" She shouts but she is trying to hide her smile that keeps creeping on her face.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you" he shrugs in amusement.

"Oh my god you're so childish..."

"Hormones..." he mutters as she throws her pen at him.

A few hours later after silent working, peter plucks the courage to say something. "Carla are we just going to ignore the elephant in the room?"

"I hope that's not your way of calling me fat mister." She smirks.

"Awh their we go! A smile!" He moves to sit opposite her, tilting her chin to look up at him playfully.

"You're in a rather good mood today" she says.

"Why wouldn't I be. I've got everything I want in life. Well nearly everything..."

"Here we go again. Peter please just listen to me; we're not together." She says slowly.

"Are you telling me that or yourself that?" He smiles.

"Ugh you're so hard to talk to sometimes." She stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"I told Johnny I'd go see him at the pub. Goodbye!" She waves.

"Carla!" He groans in frustration.

"Heya what's up? Carla questions as she enters the Rovers.

"Oo Carla! Go sit in the booth; I'll get the drinks!" Johnny smiles gratefully.

"I was summoned" she says as he sits down and passes her a glass of wine.

"Oh Johnny-..." She adds looking down at the red liquid.

"It's nothing serious don't worry. I'm just...I don't know, I just need someone to talk too."

"What about?" Carla frowns.

"I feel bad offloading on Jenny all the time so I try and keep it in but it all gets too much and then I'm scared I'll break. I am really really missing Aidan." He sadly says.

"So am I; sometimes I'll wake and forget he's gone" She replies understandingly.

"Of course I miss him everyday and susie too. You have your good days and your bad days. I just want my grandchild. She's so innocent and pure; to think one of my kids has actually had a kid, it just...Oh what am I like." He sniffs getting emotional.

Carla looks down, not replying.

"Are you alright? He asks.

"Yeah fine. I miss him too"

"Come here." He goes over to her, hugging her tightly. "He'd be so proud of you."

"Mm I'm not so sure about that." She mumbles.

"Oh he would be. I remember him always commenting about your success, your strength, courage..."

"Johnny can we please not get into this." She sighs, not wanting to let her barriers down in public.

"Yeah, sorry. Why aren't you drinking?"

"Just...not in the mood." She says quietly, deflated.

"Carla you do know that if theirs anything wrong at all, you'd tell me right? I'm your dad. I'm supposed to be here for you." He reassures me.

"Johnny where's all this come from?"

"Just since Aidan I've become so protective. I'd hate for you to feel how he did."

"I'm not depressed." She frowns.

"I know that but Michelle told me the other day how you've been acting really strange apparently-..."

"She did what?" Carla interrupts him. "What the hell?"

"I've got to get back to the bar. Take care of yourself." He kisses her head and walks away.

Carla puts her head in the hands and just sits their for a few minutes.

Everything was just such a stressful mess right now, she hadn't got her head around anything.

20 minutes later she checks the time and realises she probably should've gotten back to the factory a while ago, gathering up her things; Johnny smiles at her.

"Car can I speak to you?" Peter questions.

"In the office." She answers.

"I'm so sorry for being over-bearing."

"Where's all this come from?" She looks up.

"I've just been thinking. I know we're not a couple, I've made you feel so uncomfortable and that isn't right, especially not here. I don't want to stress neither you or the baby out so just business partners?" He explains.

"I appreciate that Peter. Thought we were friends too?" She smiles knowingly.

"Friends." He smiles back, locking eye contact.

"I don't think I've ever heard such a meaningful apology." She giggles. "Are you drunk?"

"Course I'm not" He gasps playfully nudging her shoulder.

As the pair laugh, Carla slowly moves to him and stares at his deep drown orbs. Moving forwards she places the softest of kisses onto his lips.

"What happened to friends?" He moves back.

"Very close friends." She whispers as they kiss once again, it getting more heated and passionate.

"What the-..." a person says shockingly as they open the door and watch Carla and Peter get lost in their kiss.

"Oh god.." Carla groans to herself sitting on the desk.

 **Ah I couldn't help myself! Honestly, I don't think you realise how much your reviews mean to me. They genuinely brighten my day and I'm going to try really hard to make my writing so much better as I know I'm not very good.Thank you!!! Leave more reviews xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

What the?-..."

"Johnny..." Carla whispers. "This isn't what it looks like..."

"I think it's exactly what it looks like! What are you playing at?"

"I didn't mean too." She puts a hand through her hair.

"Yeah look, Johnny can you could just keep it too yourself. Carla doesn't need the stress-..."

"It was one time Johnny, don't over exaggerate this." Carla rolls her eyes.

"Carla I don't mind what you do as long as you're happy. But you know what he's done to you; he almost finished you off and I don't want him to do that ever again!" He rants but keeps his voice relatively calm.

"I'd never ever hurt Carla ever again, I know properly what I have to loose now and trust me I wouldn't even think about ruined that. I wouldn't take her for granted. Johnny, I love her...I don't think I've ever stopped." Peter says.

"So you didn't love her before? On your wedding day?" Johnny frowns.

"I did but I took it all for granted, and now I have more-..."

"Peter! Shut up now." Carla interrupts him in case he accidentally gave the pregnancy away which if exposed now...would be like World War Three.

"Peter can you leave us too it? I want to speak to Carla alone?" Johnny asks.

"Can he?" Peter looks over at Carla.

"Peter, he's my dad. He doesn't need permission to speak to me." She replies as Peter leaves the room.

"Carla is this what you really want?" He asks her quietly.

"It was just a kiss for god sake."

"I can tell you're still in love with him." He admits.

Sighing Carla stays quiet for a second, looking down.

"I thought I didn't...after the affair; I thought it wasn't physically impossible to ever love him again, even now looking back I knew I still adored him deep down. That's why I was so broken after I found out about the affair, that's why I stick my barriers up whenever he enters a room. But I can't help it; I love him so much but I wish i didn't." Carla tearfully explains.

"You can't help how you feel love." He softly says.

"I know that. Sometimes I feel like I owe him something you know? After loosing his baby, I just felt...guilty; I took away his happiness, excitement...ugh it sounds so stupid out loud."

"Whatever happened in the past is not your fault. You should know miscarriages can just happen. It's heartbreaking that they do but it's part of life. Was it Michelle's fault she lost Rauri?"

"Of course not-..."

"So what makes it so different with you?"

"I...I don't know." She murmurs. "My head is all over the place."

"Carla is there something you're not telling me?" He squints.

"No..."

"Then why do I feel like you're hiding something. How long has this been going on between you two? Was it when he was still with Toyah?"

"Ugh Johnny no, I'm not like that anymore. We've only kissed and that was the time you walked in." She lies.

"Okay. I did actually come here to apologise for offloading on your earlier on."

"It's absolutely fine. I prefer you to tell me about how you feel rather then keeping it bottled up like Aidan did." She smiles weakly.

"I love you."

"I love you too...dad." Carla whispers as they hug.

"Are you alright?" Peter asks once Johnny's left.

"Yeah fine."

"He didn't approve of it did he?" He guesses.

"He didn't like it at first but I've talked him round."

"So what's going on then? I thought you said friends, then you go and kiss me. Mixed signals or what."

"I just wanted to see your reaction." Carla shrugs mischievously.

"No you wanted to kiss me." He laughs.

"Stop putting words into my mouth mister...especially when I'm carrying your child."

"Oo about that; when are people going to find out?"

"Hopefully as far away as possible. Peter I actually think people are going to kill us, you mainly! We just need to find a right time once the 12 week scan is out of the way."

"Deal...and for the record, I wouldn't let them kill you." He smiles.

"Aw that's good but I'll let them kill you." Carla jokingly chuckles.

"Hey!" He acts offended.

2 weeks later:

"Afternoon." Peter says opening the office door to see Carla interviewing a girl.

"Oh hey; Vicky this is the other boss, Peter Barlow." Carla introduces a female. "Peter, this is Vicky. She'll be working in packing with Kirk."

"What? Carla you know who that is don't you?!" Peter snaps instantly.

"Well yeah, her names Vicky..."

"That's Tyler's mum! The mother of the boy that's ruined Simon!"

"Yeah that's me, nice to meet ya." She smiles

sarcastically.

"This isn't funny!" Peter says angrily.

"Peter calm down, I haven't got the energy for this." Carla hushes him.

"Vicky love, go there and ask Fiz to show you around the place. She's the one with ginger curly hair." Carla says.

"Okay." She walks out obediently.

"Carla what are you playing at!"

"Peter do not use that tone with me! I'm not 5, I run this business too you know?" She points at him.

"Why didn't you consult me before employing her!"

"Because you weren't here. You didn't even tell me why you never showed up this morning. You left the mother of your child-to-be own this place this morning, I've given 10 interviews, had 2 meetings and where were you? I can't do everything by myself Peter! I'm already knackered." She shouts.

"You should've called me!"

"I was too busy to be phoning about your whereabouts! Bottom line is that you should've been here or at least told me that you couldn't be here."

"Why didn't you employ someone else?!" He questions.

"Because She is an asset! I can't go driving around in that van all day and neither can you."

"You know what? Get stuffed." He leaves.

"Oh go on! Run along, it's what you're good at!" She shouts.

 **Filler chapter, Sorry for the delayed update- review xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you still annoyed with me?" Carla asks Peter the following morning as they sit down in the office.

"Sack her." Peter bluntly replies.

"Peter you know I can't do that!" She sighs.

"Oh I get it. You don't want to seem like the baddy..."

"No. The reason I'm not sacking her is because she is flamin good at what she does! Why are you acting so childish! What is it you said to me the other day? No more stress."

"It's not my fault. I'm just wanting-...oh never mind. I'm going." Peter leaves leaving Carla confused.

"Wanting what?" Carla shouts but he doesn't hear.

Getting on with her work, a phone goes off. Frowning upon realising it isn't hers; she sees Peters phone on his part of the desk, which he'd obviously accidentally left.

She picks it up and checks the message, no harm done.

 _Toyah_ : thank you for the other day X

Narrowing her eyes she thinks 'maybe Peter has moved on from me.'...

"Hi Toyah." Carla hesitantly smiles as she notices Toyah walking out of the medical centre. "Can I talk to you?"

"Don't have a long lunch. Sorry" she avoids eye contact and goes to walks off.

"It's about Peter..."

"What about him? Come to show off that you've got him?" She turns around.

"What? No. Me and Peter are business partners only."

"Then what have you come here to say. Make it quick."

"I think you and Peter are still in love."

"I never stopped loving him Carla, he left me." She frowns.

"He never stops talking about you...and he seems pretty friendly with you doesn't he?" Carla says.

"Yeah...friendly. Nothing more."

"You sure?"

"Carla I really don't get what you're trying to say so come on, spit it out." Toyah rolls her eyes.

"There is still a spark between you too. Go to the bistro...let's say 1:00 and Peter will be there."

"This better not be some sick joke Carla." She warns me.

"It won't be. Bye." Carla walks off and knocks on the door of number one.

"Oh what have you come to say?" Peter grunts, letting Carla in all the same.

"Well you left this." She hands him this phone. "And I want to apologise for the whole Vicky situation. I'll give her a one week trial and if she's really not that good, I'll sack her."

"I'm fed up arguing with you Carla. I have bigger things to worry about" peter says but Carla takes this the wrong way, thinking he's hinting about Toyah when in actual fact he is meaning the baby.

"Well why don't we go to the bistro...1:00? And we can discuss things about the baby?"

"Uh okay?" He looks slightly confused.

"I have to head off now. Seeya in a bit." Carla waves, leaving the house and shutting the door behind her.

The time finally hits 1:00. Peter is sat down at the Bistro when he receives a text message off of Carla.

 _Carla: sorry, something has come up so I can't make it. Another day maybe?_

 _Peter: is everything okay? It's not the baby is it?_

 _Carla: no, just a meeting. Talk to you later._

Sighing in frustration; he looks up and sees Toyah sit down opposite him.

"Uh hey?" He frowns.

"Heya. Do you want a drink?" She questions.

"No I'll get them, only one though. Red wine is it?" He stands up going to the bar to order as Toyah smiles.

"Hi can I have a Red wine and an Orange juice please" peter asks Michelle.

"That looks cosy."

"It's nothing. Carla stood me up and she's just sat down, it's only one drink, I felt bad if I said no."

"Why was Carla meeting you here?" She narrows her eyes.

"Talking about the factory that's all, having lunch." He lies.

"Well there you are." She smiles sarcastically.

"So how are you?" Toyah smiles.

"I'm alright yeah. Busy. You?"

"I'm doing amazing now I've seen you." She flirts making Peter feel highly uncomfortable.

"What is all this about Toyah? I'm not being rude but this is all a bit unexpected." He truthfully says.

"...well I still think there's a strong connection still between us. Why are we fighting it?" She says quietly, trying to engage eye contact with Peter who is looking anywhere but at her.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Admit it Peter."

"I've got to go. I'm sorry Toyah." He leaves abruptly.

"Oi Carla!" Peter shouts as she is bent over at her car searching for the phone charger.

"What?" She quizzes.

"Have you told Toyah that I wanted to get back with her?"

"...no why?"

"Yes you did! I wasn't born yesterday Carla. Why the hell would you think I still loved her; she didn't tell me about my baby dying, she let me think your niece was my daughter!" He yells angrily.

"Don't go shouting at me in the street!"

"Come on, lets go in my house. No one is in." He walks to number one as Carla follows.

"I don't expect you to speak to me like that! Who do you think you are? I was trying to do you a favour!" Carla snaps.

"Do me a favour? Oh don't make me laugh."

"What?"

"You've done this out of spite!"

"No I don't this because I thought there was still something going on between you too!" She admits.

"Well there isn't! Really Carla? Really? I'm having a baby with you!"

"But we're not together though are we? I genuinely thought you were still into her..."

"Carla there's only one person I love..." he says quietly. "And that...is you."

"You really need to make up your mind. I can't deal with this right now. I'm still very fragile."

"No I know...but my minds been made up since 2014. I only want you...and our baby." He tells her softly.

"This is our baby..." he adds as puts his hand gently on her stomach that is yet to turn into a bump. "You know, setting me up with Toyah only accomplished one thing...it made me realise that not any other women, not even ones I've been with before, ever comes close to you. You're beautiful, funny, smart..."

"How can you love me?" She murmurs weakly.

"How can I not? Toyah said something to me at the bistro that really made me think...seriously, why are we fighting this?" He whispers.

"Because there's Michelle, Leanne, Toyah, Simon, Ken, Johnny, Kate, Tracy...so many people who wouldn't approve. Because I can't trust you Petee...not anymore." Carla replies emotionally.

"I swear on Simons life, I'd never ever even think about going off with another women ever again."

"Saying it is one thing peter...but actually committing to it. Are you strong enough?"

"As long as I have you, Si and our beautiful baby...I'm the strongest man in the world." He kisses her gently.

"...what if I loose it?" She whimpers quietly.

"You won't." He shakes his head.

"I might though Peter. We don't even know if I'm fertile enough yet..."

"Carla you won't! In 8 months time, we are going to have a beautiful baby." He kisses her again as it gets more passionate peter lifts her up and carries her into the bedroom...

 **Thought you all deserved some carter cuteness nearer to the end! I hope this is okay, I get so nervous about it not being good enough. Leave reviews xx**


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later it's the day of Carla and Peters 12 weeks scan.

Ever since they finally admitted their love for each other, they've found it even more difficult to resist temptation of being around each other. After many more passionate nights (but not regularly due to living with other people) and sneaky bits of flirting in the factory; no one apart from Johnny hadn't caught them out yet, fortunately.

"Morning" Peter beams as Carla walks through the doors of Devs Corner Shop.

"Hi" She replies sweetly, grabbing the essential shopping items and walking over to Dev.

"I need to talk to you."

"Give me a sec" She says as he walks out and waits for her.

"What's up?"

"What times the scan again?" Peter asks quietly.

"12:30, you're definitely coming this time yeah?"

"Oh course I am Carla, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He sighs.

"But it was easy to miss our first child's scan, her only scan?"

"Well no-.."

"Ugh sorry Peter. Ignore me, I'm really nervous." She puts a hand through her hair.

"There's nothing to be afraid of baby" he reassures her.

"Yeah by less than a month later last time, I misscarried. I don't think I'll be able to go through that again."

"It will be fine. You have no extra stress at the moment...well nothing serious in comparison to last time. You and the baby will be fine..."

"...okay." She whispers.

"You ready?" Peter asks Carla a few hours later as they walk down the pathway together to his car.

"Yep." She sighs nervously.

"Oi Car!" Michelle shouts across the road.

"Alright"

"Yeah, where you guys off to?" She makes it to them.

"Just got a meeting in town." Carla replies.

"And you are both are going because..."

"Because the client wanted to see both of us" Peter puts his arm around Carla smugly but she shrugs him off.

"I'll catch you later Carla." She smiles walking off.

"Good afternoon, how are you Carla!" The midwife asks her once her and Peter enter the room.

"I'm good yeah." She replies.

"How's the morning sickness?"

"Definitely still there." Carla chuckles quietly.

"We'll be doing paperwork at the factory, next minute she's got her head down the toilet" Peter pipes up, nudging Carla gently.

"It should clear off soon enough. Anyway any concerns you have?" She questions.

"Oh, Um I had kidney failure earlier this year, I've had a transplant and on immunosuppressants but I don't know what's going to happen now I'm pregnant."

"Well it's recommended to get pregnant at least one year after a transplant as your new kidney would be more stable however there's not any issue or cause of concern that you wouldn't be able to carry a healthy baby for 9 months but there are more risks therefore you'll be having more regular check ups with me and your kidney doctor." She explains.

"More risks?" Carla says, scared.

"There is nothing to worry about Carla. Also, most kidney medicines are safe and will not affect your baby in any way but I'd talk to your kidney doctor more about it."

"Oh Peter..." she whispers tearfully.

"Car it's okay; you heard her. There's nothing to worry about." Peter reassures her.

"Please try not to worry, stress would do you no good."

"It's hard not too..." she mutters.

"Shall we get on with the scan?" The midwife questions.

"Yep, I'm so excited to see our baby." peter smiles excitedly.

Carla lays on the bed and lifts her top up to reveal a very small bump. Peter holds her hand and the other is behind her head, stroking her hair affectionately.

"Is everything alright?" Carla breaths.

"Babies are hard to find at this stage, one second."

Carla starts getting emotional, thinking the worse as does Peter. They wouldn't expect to be this much on edge but after their last pregnancy, it was hard not too. "Peter..."

"It's okay." He kisses her head.

"Ah their we are...look!" She turns the screen round to face Carla and Peter as they sigh with relief and gaze up to their tiny baby.

"Oh my god..." Carla cries, a hand flying to her mouth.

"That's amazing..." peter sniffs.

"Right size, strong and healthy heartbeat. Congratulations. A perfect baby." She smiles.

"Wow..." they both reply in sync.

"I can't believe it..." peter says on the drive home.

"I know, it's crazy" Carla rest a hand softly on her tiny bump.

"You've got a bump a lot quickler than last time."

"Apparently your muscles expand quickler...second time round I think, I looked it up."

"Hey. We can tell people now."

"Pff nice try. I don't want too Peter, I can't." Carla worries.

"Well they're going to find out sooner or later." He mumbles.

"Yeah I know but not yet. They don't need to know until I'm too big to hide."

"What if people start to notice before you tell them." Peer questions.

"Then I'll just lie...like I've been doing everyday for the past 3 months."

 _Michelle: do you want to go to the bistro? Bored xx_

 _Carla: yeah alright, I'll meet you there in 10 xx_

 _Michelle: okay babe xx_

"Peter, I'm meeting Michelle!" She tells him in the factory an hour later.

"Well take it easy yeah? You've had a busy day."

"Yes Mr Barlow, stop fussing!" She practically sings, grabbing her bad and walking out.

"Heya" Michelle greets with with a kiss.

"Hello" Carla smiles, happy to talk to her best friend.

"Bloody hell Car, you've put on a bit of weight haven't you!" She looks at Carla whose top had accidentally clung to her whilst she puts a hand through the hair.

"Oi you!"

"Not like you that's all. Thought you were on a diet..."

"Well after Aidan, I was binge eating. You know; takeaway pizzas and American box sets." Carla lies.

"Fair enough, wish I could do that all day"

"I don't do it all day" Carla laughs.

"Hmm okay okay." Michelle giggles.

 _Sorry for a really delayed update- I've been quite busy but now Carla's pregnancy has moved on a little (a month) I can get into this story a lot more with some exciting things ahead!_

 _Go take a read of my other carter fanfics if you have time too! I have quite a lot, as well as Narla! Would you like it if I started giving away 2 or 3 spoilers every few chapters too? You know, something too look forward to? Leave reviews xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

_Short filler chapter before everything kicks off x_

"Oh hey." Ali smiles as he walks into the Rovers and notices Carla and Kate talking in one of the booths.

"Heya, hows your mum? I haven't seen her at all this week." Carla asks.

"Oh yeah she's fine, constantly with Ryan now. Her 'golden child'" Ali rolls his eyes.

"He's the 'golden child' but yet he's the DJ and you're the doctor? I somehow don't believe you there." Kate laughs.

"She's always looking out for him, covering for him. He's not a child anymore...even if he does act like one."

"Why? What's happened?" Carla narrows her eyes.

"Long story. Trust me, you don't want to know. Can I get you two another round?" Ali asks as the women nod.

"So come on then, give up the gossip." Kate eagerly says as Ali sits down next to her.

"It's nothing. She's just being a parent; looking out for her kid under any circumstance." Ali sighs as Carla looks down, that will be her soon.

"You alright?" He adds seeing Carla in a daze as she plans her future in her mind.

"Yeah." She smiles.

"Oh I keep meaning to talk to you actually! You know I saw you in the doctors a few months ago and last week you were there too...with a man, I only saw the back of him though." Ali explains.

"I didn't know you spied on me." Carla frowns.

"So come on then, whose this man you were with?" Kate pipes up.

"Never mind that, it's not necessarily a place for dating. Why do you keep going to see a doctor? You're not ill are you?" He says.

"No no it's nothing like that. They changed my kidney medication so I need to go to regular check-ups to know whether it's working or not." She lies.

"And that's it?" Ali raises his eyebrows for clarification.

"The simplest explanation." Kate laughs. "Almost got me worried for a second."

"Nah it's no biggy but I do need to go to the factory now, so bye." Carla grabs her bag, smiles before leaving.

"Does she seem okay to you?" Ali questions, turning to Kate.

"To me yeah, why? Do you think somethings up?"

"Why would they take her off of immunosuppressants? That medicine is the best you could possibly get, I don't even think anyone whose had kidney failure in the past would change." Ali narrows his eyes.

"I'm gonna find out what's really up through." He adds.

"Keep me updated." Kate replies.

"You're late!" Peter sighs as Carla walks into the office.

"Sorry, Ali and Kate kept talking to me."

"Wel Hanlons been and gone." He rolls his eyes.

"Oh don't get all stroppy." She replies.

"What were they talking to you about?" He frowns.

"Oh So now you care? Ali kept pestering me on why I keep seeing a doctor."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"No, what would you say anyway...people are on to us Peter..." Carla reveals.

"Do you think anyone else suspects anything?"

"Wel there's been loads of people so far, Peter this is too risky.."

"Car your top is clinging to your stomach" he points at her black top that has naturally gone against her little bump, showing it off clearly.

"Oh for god sake." She sighs in frustration. "You see? This is what I mean."

" I think we should tell people..." peter admits.

"No no, no way. I can't." She panics.

"It'll be fine baby." He puts a hand through her hair.

"No it will not be fine, you idiot."

"Flamin' hell! Your hormones are all over the place."

"Shut it." She snaps.

"It was a joke" he sings.

 _Johnny (family groupchat): hey, fancy a meal at bistro tomorrow night? We haven't had a family outing for a long time X_

Who was that?" Peter questions as Carla's phone goes off.

"Ugh Johnny. Wants to have dinner at the bistro tomorrow night."

 _Michelle: yeah, it isn't busy either tomorrow so you're in luck! 6:00pm? X_

 _Johnny: 6:00pm is perfect. Kate, Carla you'll be there? X_

 _Kate: oh okay then, if I have to ;) X_

"Ugh I guess I have to come now then don't I." Carla moans as peter peers over her shoulder and reads her messages.

"They're your family Carla, and you can have a catch-up." Peter reassures her.

"I'm not telling them about the pregnancy peter!" She immediately says.

"Of course not- I'm not going to make you do anything, all on your terms remember?"

"Ugh okay."

 _Carla: okay, see you there. X_

 _So as you can see, people are starting to notice something going on!_

 _Hmmmm could this be a hint of what's to come?_

 _I'm gonna do spoilers every few chapters too, so here's your first lot:_

 _ **\- will the Connor meal go to plan? Or will secrets slip?**_

 _ **\- could there be a family feud coming your way, mainly against Carla and a strongly opinionated female?**_

 _ **\- a familiar face comes back to the street after hearing Carla's back on the street, will the person come looking for her?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bad language x**

"Hey, what times the meal?" Carla asks Michelle at the bar of the bistro.

"Umm, they'll be here any second." She replies.

"Ugh."

"Why what's up?" Michelle frowns.

"I can't be bothered with all this, what's their even to be celebrating."

"Well it's probably not a celebration, more of a...catch up?"

"Michelle I don't need a catch up." Carla snaps.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Carla murmurs before running to the female toilets to throw up for the 100th time that day.

"Carla?" Michelle asks, following her in and knocking on to the cubicle door where she can hear Carla coughing. "Car what's the matter?"

"...nothing, I'm fine" Carla mutters before vomiting a whole lot more.

"Shall I text Johnny and that to cancel?" Michelle questions, clearly worried.

"No no it's fine."

"Open the door."

"Michele just go away." She rolls her eyes.

Sighing Michelle says "okay but I'll be out there if you need me alright?"

"Okay."

After 10 minutes, Carla leaves the cubicle and leans on the sink. She looks into the mirror and groans as she notices sweat lining her forehead and her pale complexion. However, her phone beeping suddenly startles her.

 _Peter: what time are you going to be at the bistro? X_

 _Carla: here now but this sickness is really bad today. Worse than usual so I want to just lay under my duvet. X_

"You okay now?" Michelle softly says.

"Yeah yeah fine, thanks Chelle." She smiles weakly.

"Ah there you are! You okay Carla? You look really pale." Johnny says as he and Jenny enter the bistro.

"Yeah I've got the bug, that's all." She replies.

"She just threw up in the toilet." Michelle pipes up.

"You've put on loads of weight though Carla, no offence but I'm aloud to say that because we're sisters." Kate says.

"Thank you." Carla says sarcastically, rolling her eyes and sitting down.

"Worse nightmare, someone telling you you've put on weight ey?" Jenny laughs. "Actually..."

"Alright, enough." Carla groans.

Later that day; Jenny, Johnny, Michele, Kate and obviously Carla are sat around a table in the bistro.

"So what's it like working with Peter then? Anything we should know about?" Jenny giggles.

"Nope...nothing." Carla sighs, avoiding eye contact with Johnny who is tutting which no one catches onto.

"Nah Carla made it quite clear that she wants nothing to do with him." Michelle smiles. "Not surprised to be honest though; everything he's done."

"Alright that's enough. He's a changed man now..." Carla interrupts.

"A changed man? A cheater and a scumbag can never change..." Michelle replies sourly.

"I can't believe he done that on your wedding day though Car, it's unbelievable." Kate shakes her head.

"Believe it or not; I'd prefer you not to talk about my despressing past. What is wrong with people today." Carla snaps once again.

"Yeah leave her alone guys." Johnny sticks up for her.

"Ooo speaking of the devil." Kate turns round and sees Peter walk over to the bar...alone.

"Ugh What's he doing here?" Michelle groans.

"Is Peter all you lot care about?" Carla asks.

"Ah Ali Just texted me saying he's just finished work, he's going to come here if that's okay with everyone?" Michelle says, looking at her phone.

"Yeah, more the merrier!" Kate says.

10 minutes later, Ali walks over to them. "Alright guys?"

"Hey, come sit next to me." Michelle moves slightly, so Ali was now next to Carla.

"Oh Carla I've been meaning to ask you; how's your new medication going?" Ali questions.

"New medication?" Carla frowns.

"...for your kidney?"

"What?"

"You said they changed your kidney medication Carla, in the pub." Kate pipes up.

"Oh yeah that. It's fine yeah, it's working I think." Carla hesitates.

"You didn't tell me about any new medication" Johnny butts in.

"Nor me..." Michelle saysz

"What medication is it called? I'll have a look?" Ali says.

"I left it at home..."

"Car your kidney things are usually always in your bag." Michelle's eyes narrow.

"Is it 'question Carla day' or something? I left it at home by accident, stop fussing." Carla moans.

"Right, more drinks? Red wine?" Johnny changes the subject swiftly on, asking all the women for red wine.

"No ta." Carla murmurs.

"No red wine! Is the world ending!" Jenny gasps.

"Must be." Kate sniggers.

"Are you okay?" Michelle whispers. "You're acting dead shifty."

"I've got to go..." Carla mutters before standing up abruptly before walking towards the door.

"Hey..." peter pulls her in gently by the arm so she can't leave. "Everything Alright?"

"My nosey family do my head in..."

"Don't stress yourself baby." He tells her softly.

"Why do I prefer your company over there's. They're my family, you're..."

"I'm what?" He smirks slightly.

"You know what you are.."

"I'm the love of your life?" He asks.

"No...all you are is the father of my baby..." Carla tuts before Peters face falls.

"What?" Carla questions. "Peter What?"

As Carla turns round confusingly, she's faced with Michelle staring right back at her in absolute shock.

"Chelle..."

"...did I hear that right?" She says quietly, Carla could sense the anger burning up inside. "You're pregnant! With his kid?!"

"Let me explain Michelle..."

"All this time...Carla YOURE PREGNANT WITH HIS KID!" She starts shouting as everyone in the bistro hears, they all gasp.

Carla and Peter could feel themselves burning up.

"You're what?" Johnny says with wide eyes. "You told me you just kissed?!"

"Carla how many more secrets are you going to keep from us ey? We're you're family!" He adds.

"Oh Johnny she just can't help but lie! It's what she does!" Michelle snipes.

"Ey! There's no need for that. We love each other and we're going to be a family again. Whether you like it or not." Peter interrupts.

"Oh my god." Jenny whispers, loving this gossip.

"So that's why she's been at the medical centre...she hasn't been in knew kidney medication" the realisation hits Ali.

"I thought you were my mate, I've told you everything Carla! You swore to me that you were business partners only, you told me those exact words, that you didn't like him after everything he's done to you!" Michelle rants.

"That's what I thought too but-..."

"You Don't really love him Carla, he's just got a strong hold against you and he's brainwashed you!" Michelle says loudly.

"No I love him, I really do love him." Carla whispers, avoiding contact with everyone.

"Michelle are you Alright?" Robert puts an arm around her.

"No! Carla it's always been men first with you ain't it? Forgot friends and family, you just like some!"

"Ey no that's enough! Don't you dare speak to her like that!" Peter yells.

"Pff." Michelle sarcastically laughs.

"Take away your watch dog Robert..." peter murmurs.

"Don't call me that!" Michelle warns him. "Carla I don't even think you know how stupid you are. Do you remember last time you were pregnant? He cheated on you, then he caused you to have a miscarriage? Is that what you want? Do you want to loose your baby again?!"

Obviously Michelle was absolutely furious, she didn't mean what she said and Carla knew that however it did really strike a nerve as she said that.

"How fucking dare you!" Peter shouts aggressively. "How'd you like that if we said that about Rauri?"

"Can everyone just clam down a bit yeah?" Robert says.

"Don't bring Rauri into this!" Michelle replies.

"Carla how far gone are you?" Kate pipes up but seeing Carla unresponsive, looking down with tears running down her face, she turns to peter.

"She's 4 months..."

"Oh just the exact time as last time!" Michelle claps.

Suddenly, Carla just walks away out do the doors, no words. Silence.

"Don't you EVER speak to us again." Peter points at her angrily before following Carla out of the bistro.

"Carla wait!" He yells. "Carla!"

"Leave me alone..." she sobs once he's caught up with her.

Pulling her into his chest, Peter calms her down.

"How...how could She say that to me..."

"I don't know, she's sick."

"I know she didn't mean it but...but it still has really got to me. I knew she'd be angry but bringing up the miscarriage...after Rauri too..."

"Try not to think about it love-..."

"I can't help but think about it! That bitch." Carla suddenly punches his chest, letting her anger out.

"Okay okay" He reassures her. "Let's get you to Roy's yeah?" He guides her in.

 _I'm so sorry for the delayed updated, I was meant to update last week but I've been so busy and haven't got the chance plus my lack of motivation had left tHe chapter half done, so now everyone knows about the pregnancy! I have so many exciting things coming up to do with this whole storyline._

 _Leave reviews xxxx_


	10. Chapter 10

It was early the next morning, Carla was sitting at the dining table in her and Roy's flat. She had a decaf coffee in between her hands to give her some warmth...considering she couldn't get it from anyone else.

5:31am...Roy would be up in 29 minutes.

He asked her multiple times what was wrong when he heard shuffling around the flat during the night which soon got him fed up with as he was trying to sleep. Carla couldn't sleep a wink. It probably wasn't good for the baby to be this over-tired and stressed but there was nothing she could do about it.

Had her whole family disowned her? Or has she disowned them?

She couldn't believe her weakness from yesterday; she should've fought back, she thought. Michelles harsh words had really struck a nerve for Carla and she found herself crying for the 100th time that morning alone as she thought back to the nasty events from the day before.

What were they gonna be like when the baby is born? Are they going to completely going to block Carla and her child from their life?

The disappointment in her families face; Michelle, Johnny, Kate...all of them must feel betrayed also.

Carla didn't keep her word, she lied through her teeth for weeks and now she's left with the consequences. She couldn't go through this pregnancy alone, she needed them. She may have Peter but she wanted Michelle, she was there through thick and thin during her last pregnancy and this time round she could even have her dad and sister to support her. It's all she ever wanted, however she only knew she wanted it this bad until she couldn't have it.

Her thoughts were interrupted with Roy walking into the room. "Oh Carla...what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." She bluntly murmurs, her voice croaky from lack of sleep, she emotionlessly stares ahead of her.

"A-are you alright?" He questions.

"You know me Roy, just not a morning person." She cracks a fake chuckle. Roy knew this was fake, which concerned him more.

"Did something happen yesterday? Only, you've been acting rather strange ever since?"

"Oh it's one problem after the other for this little lady." She sighs. "Actually Roy, will you sit down a sec."

"Yeah yeah sure." He sits on the sofa as Carla stares at him a little before sitting down next to him.

"I've got something to tell you..." she fiddles with her fingers.

"It's not your kidney is it?" He presumes.

"No my kidneys fine Roy.." she mutters. "Umm...you know me and Peter are working in the factory together."

"Have you made a reunion?"

"Well no-..."

"Was it just a kiss?" He interrupts.

"I was weak, I was upset about Aidan a few months ago and he was just there for me...we slept together."

"Right...so what happened yesterday?"

"Well there's more to it, I um...I-I'm pregnant." She whispers.

"Pregnant?" He gasps however he tries to conceal it. "How far gone?"

"Um like 14 weeks...Roy I'm so scared." She starts to get emotional.

"You do not need to be scared Carla. You have Peter I'm sure and me, Michelle, Johnny-..."

"No I don't Roy...they've all left. They hate me."

"I'm sure they don't hate you." He frowns.

"Michelle overheared me and Peter talking about the pregnancy and she said some really nasty things. She's so angry, Johnny is disappointed, Kate has barely said a word...I've lost them all. A-and if I loose this baby too; it'll break me." She cries, falling into his arms as he awkwardly comforts her.

"They're probably just shocked and annoyed you haven't told them sooner. They'll come round. Why don't you go to the pub today and talk to them?" He suggests.

"They don't want to see me..."

"The longer you leave it, the harder it'll be..." He tells her.

"Okay, I'll go in a bit." She sighs tiredly.

"Maybe you should have a sleep, you've been up all night which isn't good for the baby. Then I'll give you something from downstairs."

"You're an angel...is this what it'll be like for the next 7ish months?" She smiles weakly. "Thank you for being so understanding."

She kisses him on the cheek before walking into the bedroom.

Later that morning, Roy is downstairs working st the cafe when Peter walks in.

"Roy, is Carla upstairs? She's not at the factory."

"She was up all night long so I've suggested for her to sleep." Roy explains.

"Oh okay thank you, has she filled you in on yesterday?" Peter questions.

"She did indeed. I guess congratulations is in order...congratulations. I am very pleased you and Carla have a second chance."

"Thank you so much Roy. It was hard for her at first but it's what we both want. Er do you mind if I go upstairs? You know, to check on her?"

"Yes yes of course." Roy nods.

"Cheers mate."

Walking upstairs to the flat, Peter opens the door and finds Carla dressed, putting her makeup on at the dining table.

"Oi you." He says softly.

"Are you aloud up here mister?" She jokes light-heartedly.

"Are you alright beautiful?" He kisses the top of her head.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"I was talking to the baby." He laughs. "...joke."

"I was gonna say..." she chuckles.

"How is our baby anyway?" He questions.

"Yeah Alright, I'm going to see Johnny in a minute. Try and clear the air."

"Well it's not a shock for him, he knew we were back together. He'll understand, he's your dad." Peter reassures her.

"Doesn't act like it...Roy acts like my dad more. You know, when I told him ealrier; he didn't judge me, didn't get angry that I hadn't told him sooner...he completely respected me and consoled me yet my family find that so difficult."

"That's family for you love, complicated. And plus Roy does have a heart of gold."

"Very true." She nods.

"Look, don't get stressed out though baby. I want you to take it easy for now on. No arguing with Michele, ignore her."

"I can't ignore her, I'm in the wrong."

"Uh don't give me that. You've got your second chance of happiness, you're finally having a baby and if she can't accept that because of bitterness then that's her problem. If you've forgiven me for the past, I'm sure it's hardly a stretch for her to do the same." He tells her softly.

"Full of words of wisdom today aren't you?" She smiles.

"Always." He kisses her.

"Anyway, id love to sit and chat all day but I've got to tell my father how sorry I am for being happy." She grind sarcastically.

"Come on you, I'll walk you there." He slaps her bum slightly as she stands, making her laugh out loud.

"Are you setting off now?" Roy asks as they walk out the flat.

"We are indeed." Carla replies.

"Well you do seem a lot more perkier now you've seen Peter I must say." He says.

"Oo something you should tell us?" Shona jokes friendly.

"How about this?" Carla answers, pecking Peter on the lips confidently.

"Ah! Yes sister!" Shins high fives her after.

"I love you." Peter whispers once everyone's out of ear shot.

"I love you too." She kisses him again.

"Ugh i don't want to be watching that whilst eating, come on Ryan. We're going somewhere else." A fed up voice is heard for the entrance. As Carla and Peter look ahead, they see Michelle's bitter glare before she leaves with Ryan in a huff.

"Michelle wait!" Carla calls.

"No Carla, what have we just been talking about." Peter holds her worst gently.

"Johnny.." Carla calls out quietly as she walks into the Rovers.

"Carla." He replies instantly.

"Can we go through the back and...talk?"

"Course, come on."

"Look, I'm so sorry I haven't told you..." Carla apologies.

"Why didn't you tell me when I found out you and Peter were an item again? You were pregnant then, did it slip your mind?" He rashes his eyebrows.

"I just couldn't...I was in denial and after last time, I was too scared to tempt fate." Carla explains.

"Last time?"

"Ugh never mind, I'm sorry okay?"

"You've been pregnant before?" He presumes and after a moment of nothing, Carla nods her head.

"2014, Peters baby. I miscarried."

"I wondered what Michelle was saying yesterday but I didn't look into it too much because of the shock...I could've had a grandchild."

"I don't want to have this conversation Johnny, I'm not strong enough. And if I loose this baby, it'll break me. And I mean really break me." The brunette says emotionally.

"And if you have to cut me and the baby out of your life, I get it okay?" She adds.

"What? Of course I'm not going to cut you out my life Carla! After Aidan and Susie, I need to grab my chance of happiness whenever I can. Carla, I am so proud of you. My beautiful daughter is having a baby; a little part of you!" He smiles gently.

"So you're not angry?" She frowns slightly.

"I was a little annoyed but not angry. First the kidney, now this...but if it's what you want-..."

"It is..." she whispers. "I didn't realise how much until now."

"Then I couldn't be more happy for you, come here." He kisses her gently.

 _So I may or may not of had a slight meltdown because over half of this chapter hadn't saved and I really really couldn't be bothered to re-write it again! The Johnny and Carla scene was in more detail before it had deleted but I lost motivation to do it all over again so I apologise for that! Lots more drama to come, trust me._

 _Leave reviews XX_


	11. Chapter 11

It had now been 2 since since the Connor clan found out about Carla's pregnancy.

Johnny and Kate have seemed to support Carla despite her dis-loyalty towards them however Michelle was still being as spiteful at ever, refusing to speak to her.

"Robert, Michelle in?" Carla questions quietly as she enters the bistro early in the morning.

"She's out in the back, I'd leave now if i were you before she sees you." He warns me.

"I just need to talk to her" Carla pleads.

"Well you can't." Michelle bluntly responds, coming up behind Robert and crosses her arms. "Shut the door on the way out."

"Michelle, I know you're a drama queen but don't you think this is a little too far?" Carla raises her eyebrows.

"Don't you dare make out that I'm over-exaggerating this! Carla you blatantly lied to my face for months, you know how much I hate him!" She snaps.

"But he's different now-..."

"See?! There you go again; you're sticking up for a man that broke your heart multiple times rather than the friend whose been there for you no matter what! It's always been men before friends with you Carla."

"But it's okay for you to bring up my dead child? You should know how scared I am feeling right now, I'm constantly on edge thinking it can happen again. You're showing no sympathy and you're making matters 100 times more difficult! What kind of friend is that eh? And you say you're always there for me no matter what...where are you now then? Whilst I'm really struggling." Carla shouts.

"I didn't mean it. I was angry but you've betrayed me." She shakes her head.

"I know you were angry but it still has really gotten to me Chelle! You know, before you shout about betrayal you need to have a right good look in the mirror!"

"Don't make me out to be some kind of hypocrite Carla-..."

Suddenly Michele's voice becomes a quiet echo, so much that Carla doesn't even know that she's talking anymore.

Dizziness appears, followed by fuzzy colours beaming around Carla's view. She breaks out in cold sweat and that's when she starts panicking.

"Chelle..." She whispers distantly.

But Michelle keeps going on and on and on...

"Ugh..." she closes her eyes, hand resting on the small but noticeable bump that's covered with a tight fitted black top.

"Woah, Carla are you okay?" Robert returns from the kitchen to see a pale looking Carla in distress.

"Oh here we go..." Michelle rolls her eyes.

"Ow." Carla mutters to herself as her stomach starts to cramp. "Oh god."

She puts out a hand, resting it on the bar in the Bistro, the other clutching at her stomach as she starts breathing heavily.

"Carla?" Michelle whips her head round, noticing she is actually in pain. "Oh god Carla, what's up?"

"I don't know...it hurts." She groans.

"Oh no, Robert get Peter." Michele panics.

"No no no I can't loose this baby no Michelle." Carla starts crying.

"You won't Carla, you're not going to loose this baby I promise." She rubs her back.

"...but it's hurting." She sobs.

"Shh don't worry beautiful. It'll be fine." She kisses her forehead. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Its all blurry..." Carla squints. "Ohh I can't..."

Taking that as a yes, Michelle quickly leaves Carla stood by the bar and grabs a chair bringing it over to her.

"Here, sit down." She sits Carla down and kneels beside her.

"Carla!" Peter yells, sprinting into the Bistro and crouching down. "Oh no."

"Peter..." she whimpers.

"I bet this is all your fault!" Peter snarls at Michelle.

"Uh she hasn't laid a finger on her! Robert defends her sternly.

"I'm trying to help!" Michelle justifies.

"Will you all just shut up...Peter we need to go to hospital. Now." Carla interrupts emotionally.

"Shall I call an ambulance?" Peter questions anxiously.

"No, no I'll drive you." Robert insists.

Robert goes to unlock the car whilst Michelle and Peter hold Carla up either side of her.

"I can't loose this baby." Carla repeats.

"And you won't!" Michelle replies.

"Peter..." she cries grabbing onto his arm.

"How bad is it?" Peter asks as they car starts moving.

"I-it's not like last time, its sharp though."

"Well if it isn't like last time then it is probably not a miscarriage." Michelle reassures her. "It'd be the same kind of pain otherwise."

"Yeah, Michelle's right." Peter nods.

"You better be right." Carla mutters.

10 minutes later, Robert, Michelle, Peter and a distressed Carla walk to the reception of the hospital.

"Um my wife is 4 months pregnant...she's in loads of pain." Peter stutters emotionally.

"Okay, name?" The receptionist questions.

"Carla...Connor." Peter replies

"Has the pain subsided at all Carla? Or is it still really strong?"

"It's not as strong anymore.." Carla murmurs.

Once a nurse has took Carla and Peter into a hospital room for a checkup, Robert and Michele wait outside nervously.

"Oh Rob what if she looses this baby and it's all my fault?" Michelle panics.

"That won't happen. And if it does, it won't be your fault Chelle? It just happened that you were there when it did happen." Robert says.

"But it still happened didn't it? When she was arguing with me! I can't have that on my conscious Robert." She shakes her head.

"You know how hard and painful it was for me to loose a Rauri, w-what if I'm the cause of that happening to her baby? It'll be the second baby she's lost too. No no no." The brunette adds.

"Look Michelle, none of this is your fault. And Carla is strong and healthy okay? This isn't like last time, Carla's life is so much more put together now." Robert tells her.

"I um...I better call Johnny and Roy, they need to know." She mutters.

Carla has just had a blood test with Peter by her side and is now having an ultrasound.

"So is the baby okay?" Carla asks urgently.

"There's a strong and healthy heart beat. Congratulations, your baby is okay." The nurse smiles.

"Oh thank god." Peter gasps. "Everything's okay baby." Peter kisses the top of her head as Carla sobs quietly into her hands.

 _Relief_.

"We couldn't find a cause for the pain you were experiencing but the most likely reason is stress so try to cut it out as much as possible okay?" The nurse suggests.

"I'm going to be really looking after you for now on Carla...and this little one." He rests his hand on her little bump.

"Is everything okay." Michele immediately questions.

"Everything's fine." Peter replies coldly.

"Oh thank god."

"Doesn't make anything better though does it? We nearly lost our baby again...because of you and your pettiness." Peter bluntly says.

"That's not how it was Peter, she was shouting just as much as I was." Michelle shakes her head.

"Oh so now you're blaming her?" Peter raises his eyebrows angrily.

"Peter you're having ago at Michelle for apparently causing an argument and making Carla nearly loose the baby but you've literally just bit her head off and started another one for no reason whatsoever." Robert pipes up.

"Roberts right darlin'. I just want to go under the duvet and cuddle, come on." Carla says quietly as peters hand is securely wrapped round her shoulders.

"Yeah, Sorry. I'm just really stressed out." Peter sighs.

Peter and Carla took a taxi home instead of going back with Michelle and Robert, as they get out; Johnny is running towards them.

"Guys." Johnny shouts and once getting to Carla, wraps her in a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carla murmurs sadly.

"Are you sure? You look really pale."

"Because I cried all my concealer off." Carla fakes a chuckle.

"And everything is alright? You're quiet." He looks down at her hands that are protecting her child laying flat against her stomach.

"Little baby is still safely tucked up in there. Cars just a bit traumatised, you know after...last time. Peter smiles gently.

"Of course and I'm so glad. I'm not gonna keep you but I just wanted to check everything was okay. Have a nap Carla, you look shattered." He kisses her on the cheek and shakes Peters hand before walking away.

"Let's get you inside." Peter kisses the top of her head.


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning, Peter woke up early for a specific meeting which was at 6:00am. Straight after this ominous meeting, he went to Roy's Rolls to visit Carla who was upstairs taking it easy after the scare the previous day.

"Heya Roy, can I go up?" Peter asks Roy at the counter. He was sick of not being in the same flat as Carla. Especially now that she was pregnant; he wanted to comfort her and make her breakfast in bed every morning but when she is living with Roy and he's living with his dad, it was difficult.

"Yes yes sure, she is still asleep I would imagine." Roy nods.

"Thanks pal." Peter smiles before going up the stairs to the flat and seeing Carla sat on the sofa watching some show on the TV.

"Not like you to be watching some Jeremy Kyle." He chuckles and Carla turns round in shock.

"How long have you been there?" She questions.

"I only just got here love; how are you feeling?" He kisses the top of her head before shifting her legs, sitting down and placing her legs on top of his thighs.

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better today." She sighs.

"So are you secretly a Jeremy Kyle super fan?" He laughs.

"No I'm bored stiff, I don't know what to do so I've just put this crap on." She rolls her eyes childishly.

"Nah you love it really."

"Peter no I do not." She smirks. "I'm doing everything in my power to be stress free which means sitting down watching chavs have a harder time than me for once."

"Well at least you're resting. You'd usually be stubborn and refuse to listen."

"I know what I've got to loose now...and I know I can't loose another baby." She mutters.

"Come here." He pulls her into his embrace and kisses her repeatedly. "I'm so proud of you, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah I know." She smiles slightly. "I don't think I would've managed without you baby."

"I'm always going to be here this time round, I will not be letting you down ever again." He holds his kiss on her lips.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too."

"So I'm going to make you a decaf coffee and we'll finish watching this okay?" He tells her, standing up and making her a drink.

After passing her the decaf coffee she sighs. "Ugh I'm already sick of this. Not only is this pregnancy tiring me out anyway, I can't even have my usual caffeine intake to get me through. I'm dying."

"You're such a drama queen." He shakes his head.

"Really Peter! You don't understand what it's like for us women." She raises her eyebrows innocently.

"You have put on a lot of weight baby."

"Oi! Don't you go calling me fat Mister!" She slaps him playfully.

"You would've called yourself it anyway."

"Yes but that doesn't give you the right to say it! I already feel like a whale, now I know I look like one too." She laughs.

"You're not that big love. Yet."

"Oh Peter I'm gonna throw this in your face in a minute!" She holds her drink up.

"Come here you." He puts the coffee on the coffee table and then puts his hand though her hair and starts kissing her passionately.

"Carla?" Roy calls, opening the door to their flat. "Carla?"

"Yes Roy?" Carla replies, releasing her and Peters embrace.

"I've left Shona in the cafe alone but I thought I should let you know that Michelle is downstairs asking for you."

"Ugh." Peter rolls his eyes as Roy goes back downstairs. "Ignore her, stay here with me."

"I can't Peter; she's probably worrying about what happened yesterday."

"She should be worrying. Serves her right." He grunts.

"Peter you aren't 5 anymore come on." She rolls her eyes. "I'm not having her thinking she's responsible for me nearly loosing the baby."

"You know you're 100 times more of a woman than she is." He sighs.

"Hmm stop putting on your puppy dog eyes. I'll be back to finish what I started in a bit." She kisses him again before leaving the flat.

"Hi." Carla awkwardly says.

"Hi." Michelle replies. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure." She sits at the nearest table in the cafe.

"I'm surprised you don't want to go up in the flat. You don't usually want folk to see you in joggers and a hoody." She laughs slightly.

"Ugh im past caring when I feel like crap."

"How are you feeling...after yesterday?"

"I'm alright ta. Im just scared and traumatised more than anything, you know after last time." Carla murmurs.

"Look I'm so so sorry Carla. I didn't mean for you or the baby too-..."

"Chelle it wasn't your fault. It probably would've happened even if you weren't there. Don't blame yourself." Carla interrupts.

"I'm still fuming about you and Peter together, having a baby in secret, lying to me don't get me wrong but I shouldn't of reacted the way I did." Michelle confesses.

"I know. And I'm sorry about lying to you but I knew you'd react the way you did and I was too scared to loose our friendship and I didn't need the extra stress. But I don't know what we're going to do if you can't just accept me and Peter; I'm not splitting with him. I love him and I...need him. And I love and need you." Carla explains.

"I'll probably get used to it in time but right now, I can't stand it Car. I can't bear seeing him rub my face in it. How whenever he sees me, he'll put his arm around you or like kiss you."

"Chelle he doesn't do that maliciously at all. He is just caring for his pregnant wife that's all." Carla sighs, fed up with this pettiness.

"Well you might see it that way but I don't..."

"Are we seriously gonna have another fight about this?" Carla rolls her eyes. "Look I'm gonna go back upstairs, I'll see you soon yeah?"

3 days later: 

_Carla: I'm going back to work today, I'll see you there at 8:30 xxx_

 _Peter: I won't be in till noon baby xxx_

 _Carla: why not? You were in a suit when I saw you go into Devs earlier? Why else would you be dressed up. Xxx_

 _Peter: you'll see, I might have a little surprise up my sleeve xx_

 _Carla: you know I hate surprises Peter, just tell me xx_

 _Peter: no you can find out later! I'll come to you at 2ish, love you and bump lots xxx_

"Flamin' idiot." Carla mumbles to herself, sitting down at her desk.

"Morning!" Sarah happily says walking into the office.

"Morning Sarah, you alright?" Carla questions.

"I'm good ta. You look amazing! A baby bump really suits you!"

"Pff hardly? I feel absolutely huge." Carla moans.

"Ah you're not that big. How many months are you?"

"Nearly 5." She smiles.

"Aww. Umm is it okay if I leave a little earlier today, I need to be at home at 3ish?" Sarah questions.

"Yeah why?"

"Nicks coming home!" She claps her hands excitedly as Carla's face drops.

"Nick? As in Nick Tilsley?" Carla stutters.

"The very same. Don't be sorry about any grudges or anything, he's cool with everything now." She adds.

"Oh well..um im really happy for you." Carla awkwardly says.

"Hello you!" Peter kisses Carla, walking into the factory.

"Heya. What's this surprise then? You've left me waiting all day!"

"Follow me." He takes her by the hand. "Sarah look after the place."

"Peter What." Carla grunts as he walks her around the street. "I'm too tired for games."

"We're nearly there now."

"Why are we in Victoria Court? Ugh Peter what are you doing?"

"Stop with your moaning...here we are." He smiles widely.

"What? It's a door." She shrugs.

Suddenly Peter pulls out keys from his pocket.

"This is our new home. 2 rooms. Just you, me and our beautiful baby." He puts his hands round her waist affectionately.

"You've brought us a flat!" Carla gasps in shock.

"Yep. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Come here you." She kisses him before unlocking the door and walking into the flat.

"Oh Peter is perfect."

"And so are you."

 _ **Leave reviews - the next upcoming spoilers will be coming up in the next chapter xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

It was the morning after he surprised Carla with the Victoria Court flat, the one Carla and Nick had lived in previously. Peter woke up half an hour ago, but was watching his pregnant wife sleep on his chest. They'd done this many times in the past but for some reason it felt more special now; he loved her a million times more than he already did and he didn't think that was humanly possible. Maybe because they've been through so much together, through heartbreak and betrayal but somehow always end up on top, nothing could ruin the chemistry they'll have and Peter knew she was his soul mate. Or maybe becuase his wife is now carrying a bundle of joy. Part Carla and part him, surely that baby is the best thing in the world. He adored that baby so much already and after Carla miscarried their first child, he felt a sense of strong protection towards this unborn child. Boy or girl, he wouldn't let them out of his sight until they were at least 40. It was impossible for them to live without each other now. She loved him and he loved her.

Peters thoughts were interrupted when Carla slowly started stirring on Peters bare chest. "Morning"

"Mm" she mumbles tiredly.

"You slept well." He whispers, planting kisses into her hair.

"Because you were next to me..." she croakily says causing Peter to quietly chuckle at her voice in the mornings, he loved it.

"Well I guess you'll be sleeping well for the rest of your life then." He smiles.

"Pff doubt that was baby Barlow on its way." She replies.

"True, true." He moves his hand to her stomach. The soft silky skin that covers their unborn baby. "How are you this morning?"

"Nauseous." She groans.

"Really? I couldn't tell." He frowns.

"Happens on a regular basic now, every single day." She rolls her eyes. "My stomachs doing gymnastics."

"Aww baby." He wraps his arms tightly round her.

"Hmm I love you" She murmurs as she looks up and kisses his lips before smiling sweetly.

"And I love you."

"Anyway Mr Barlow, we have things to sort out here. I need to get everything from Roys and bring it here." Carla sighs.

"No, not you. No heavy lifting." He warns.

"Ugh Peter I'm not a china doll. Stop fussing."

"Excuse me Mrs, you're pregnant and have had a scare so you'll be chilling out on the sofa whilst I pack your bags."

"Hmm okay then, I'm sorting everything out here though. You're bad at that"

"Harsh." He gasps playfully, jumping out of bed. "I'm going into the shower first now."

"Oh you cheeky thing!" Carla shouts.

Later that morning, Carla is sat on the sofa flicking through daytime tv, an occasional groan due to sitting around doing nothing. It wasn't her.

Peter just finished bringing all her things back and there was now just boxes around the living area, which annoyed Carla more.

"All done. Please tell me why you have so many clothes." Peter sighs tiredly.

"Well I don't know do I?" She snaps.

"Eh! I was joking, whose rattled your cage?" He holds his hands up in a surrender position.

"You insisted on doing everything so why are you complaining? I could've done it by myself."

"Calm down love." He says gently, crouching down in front of her. "I was joking."

"Ugh...yes...sorry." She sighs in annoyance. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Hormones."

"...I knew you'd say that." She side smiles slightly.

"Mm. Are you hungry?"

"Ah you read my mind." Her eyes light up. "Peter I'm eating for two and there's no food in."

"Good thing I'm taking you out then isn't it?" He holds her hand and kisses it repetitively.

"Out? Out where?" She narrows her eyes.

"Only Speed Dial But I just wanted to take you out somewhere nice."

"Such a charmer aren't you Mr." Carla grabs his cheeks and kisses him passionately for a few seconds. "Mmmm. Let me go freshen up."

At Speed Dial, Peter and Carla are both drinking an orange juice whilst having a conversation. Things felt so much like they did between the two in 2011 apart from now they can be together happily without hiding away. Even if Michelle was still being frosty.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, there's something you should probably know..."

"I don't like the sign of that? What is it, it's not the baby?" He worries.

"No but Ni-..." Carla explains although gets interrupted by a familiar voice appearing behind Peter.

"Oh hello you two, fancy seeing you here." Nick Tisley smiles sarcastically.

"Oh not you." Peter groans.

"Alright Carla?" He asks.

"Er yeah..." Carla replies awkwardly.

"No need to be awkward Carla. Everything's forgotten, water under the bridge."

"..oh okay. Umm that's good of you to see it that way." She nods before coughing to cut the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Excuse me but can we help you?" Peter whips.

"Just saying hello. Haven't seen you guys for quite a while."

"You've said hello so you can go run home to your mum for tea now, see ya nick." Peter glares.

"How are you Peter? Staying off booze?" He teases.

"Yes very well actually, better than you it looks." He turns round to face him directly.

"What do you mean by that?" He questions.

"Peter come on, eat your dinner." Carla pipes up.

"No offence Nick but you're stood here literally staring at my pregnant wife...your ex, whilst I'm sat on a date with her. Bit odd don't you think?"

"You're pregnant?" Nicks eyes widen.

"Oh thanks a bunch Peter. Stupid idiot." Carla rolls her eyes. "But yes, early days but yeah."

"Ah now I can tell. You've put on quite a bit of weight now I come to think of it. How far gone?"

"Great." She smile sarcastically. "Thanks for letting me know I'm fat. But around 4 months."

"Oh...well, congratulations Carla. I guess you two are a couple now too?" He asks and they nod. "Wow things really have changed."

"Bye nick." Peter interrupts.

Once nick has left, Carla and Peter carrying on eating before Carla sits back and sighs. "Peter am I really that fat?"

"No you're just...plump."

"Peter." She whines.

"Car you're pregnant. It's a good thing you're putting on weight. Plus it means our little baby is growing and getting stronger right?" He reassures her.

"Yeah you're right but Peter I think we should tell people, they're going to find out soon. I can't keep dressing this scruffy Peter." She looks down at the baggy t-shirt she's wearing however it still clings to her bump if she sits in certain positions.

"Tomorrow then. We'll go to the Rovers tomorrow evening and do it." he chooses.

"Tomorrow it is." She smiles nervously before kissing him.

 ** _Sorry for the lack of updates- I've been very busy but also I don't know if people are still liking this because I don't get many reviews anymore. I don't really want to spend my time writing something if no ones going to read it. So please review xxx_**


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning, Peter and Carla are sat in Roy's eating breakfast.

"So today's the day." Peter smiles thinking of everyone's reaction to their second chance of happiness.

"Mmm, I'm a bit nervous." Carla replies.

"It'll be fine love, it will. People will be supportive and happy for us."

"How's your family going to react though Peter? Tracy's not going to be happy is she?" She worries.

"Why are you worrying about her for?" He frowns.

"I'm not Peter, I just can't be bothered dealing with people pecking at my head. I feel way too tired and way to sick." She sighs in annoyance.

"Hardly my fault." He mutters before seeing Carla our her head in her hands. "Do you want a glass of water?"

"Yeah please babe." She whispers, barely audible as her face is covered.

"Roy can we have a glass of water please?" Peter calls out.

A few seconds later, Roy returns with a glass of water. "Is everything alright? You look awfully pale Carla."

"Ugh I've got to go..." Carla suddenly groans, running to the toilets in the café.

"Carla!" Peter worries and stands up to go after her.

"Peter is she okay?" Roy questions.

"Yes it's just the baby, Roy. She's getting so much sickness this pregnancy." He replies.

"Oh well it should hopefully clear up rather soon."

"Mm. She has an appointment this morning, not really to do with the baby though, the kidney. Then, this evening we're going to tell everyone about the baby." Peter explains.

"Oh marvellous! H-has she been having problems with her kidney then recently?"

"Nothing I'm aware of. Just a check up and she's having them more often with the pregnancy. Especially because they recommend not to get pregnant until at least a year after the transplant."

"Can you guys stop talking about me?" A voice appears behind Peter.

"Nothing we wouldn't say to your face love, how are you?" He kisses her head.

"I'm alright now but the smell of food is making me feel off, can we leave baby?"

"Course, the appointment is in half an hour anyway." Peter replies.

"Oh and Roy i keep forgetting to say, are you sure you don't mind me leaving?" Carla panics.

"No carla you should be getting on with your life. No need to worry about me, I'll do absolutely fine in your absence." Roy reassures her.

"But you're going to be all alone."

"I understand Carla that you need to go, you're starting a family. And I'm sure you'll still be visiting occasionally."

"True, I'll still probably be in that flat more than my own." Carla chuckles.

"Car come on, we need to get going." Peter taps her shoulder softly.

"Okay. Bye Roy." She smiles before leaving the cafe, followed by Peter.

"Good morning Carla." The middle-aged female doctor greets her. Taking a seat, Peter sits next to her and locks their hands together. "So as you're probably aware, this is just a check up to see how your kidneys going. You'll have these more regularly due to this pregnancy but it's nothing to worry about and it doesn't suggest anything is wrong alright?"

"Okay." Carla replies quietly.

After various medical checks, Carla sits back down whilst the doctor leaves to just do some more basic checks.

"Hey, everythings okay baby." Peter reassures her, kissing her hand repeatedly.

"I know but you know what I'm like...I'm a worrier." Carla stiffs a chuckle.

"Everything is going to be absolutely fine then we can go and tell everyone about the baby."

"To be honest Peter, I really am exhausted. I don't want to be down at the Rovers, especially with booze surrounding us." Carla sighs.

"Fine, do you want to do it another day then?"

"No, how about we go to your dads, get everyone together and tell them, then tomorrow we'll tell the factory lot. Everyone will know by their lunch break."

"Sounds good." He smiles before the doctor arrives once again.

"Right everything seems to be going smoothly Carla. There's no sign of kidney rejection, your medication is still working perfectly and your baby has not been effected whatsoever. Obviously it's suggested not to conceive until a year after your transplant, however as it's only been a few months, risks are higher than the average pregnant lady but I'm here to reassure you that everything fine!" She explains happily.

"Oh thank you so much." Carla smiles.

"Yeah, thank you." Peter adds.

"Right next stop, the Barlow residents." Peter says as they walk hand in hand out of the medical centre.

"Oh I'm so nervous." Carla panics.

"Car why'd they not be happy for us." He questions.

"Hey dad." Peter smiles.

Peter, Carla! How wonderful to see you both. Come on in." Ken greets them. "Daniel, Tracy and Adam are already here."

"Oh what is this about. I'm meant to be out with Abi." Tracy groans.

"Priorities." Peter shakes his head.

"What's this about?" Adam asks.

"Me and Carla have an announcement. We thought you should all know before we tell the factory lot tomorrow."

"Get on with it." Tracy mutters under her breath.

"If it's that you two are an item again, no need to tell us. We've definitely already guessed." Daniel pipes up.

"Actually Carla, you've put on a bit of weight." Tracy inputs.

"Tracy." Ken hisses.

"Thanks Trace." Carla sarcastically smiles.

"Well me and Carla, we're having another baby. She's pregnant." Peter announces before running a hand over the slight swell of her stomach.

"Oh marvellous!" Ken gasps. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Carla replies, accepting the hug he was offering.

"Nice one!" Adam shakes Peters hand.

"And I needed to stop my drink for this?" Tracy rolls her eyes. "But second time lucky eh?"

"Tracy!" Ken snaps.

"Tracy shut your mouth!" Peter shouts.

"Are you alright?" He whispers in Carla's ear, receiving a slight nod from Carla. He notices this is all very overwhelming for her and bringing back memories of the past pregnancy.

After some more small talk, Peter says an excuse to leave, noting how quiet Carla's become since Tracy's comment.

"Hey are you alright?" He puts a strand of hair behind her ear outside the front door.

"Yeah, fine. Just bringing back-..."

"Shh. Come here." He pulls her into a comfortable hug before feeling a damp patch on his shoulder. "Carla it's okay baby, this is happy news. We've got a second chance."

"But I don't want it to seem like we're replacing her. And what if people just don't think I'm capable of carrying full term, just there waiting for me to miscarry. Tracy's obviously thought it, and Michelle. Who else will?"

"Well you're going to prove them wrong then aren't you?"

"Peter don't get your hopes up please baby, if I loose this I can't bare to see you in so much pain." She cries heavily.

"Car you're not going to!" He bluntly says, holding her cheeks. "Please stop thinking like this."

"I can't help it..." she whispers.

 _ **So thanks so much for your reviews! I know people like this now so I'll update it as often as possible. This is quite a boring chapter I think, just a filler but I wanted to involve some realistic parts in. So the kidney being checked up on, her fears etc. I also understand that this may seem quite rushed but there was a quite a lot of content I wanted to get out quickly.**_ _ **Next chapter is obviously going to involve a lot more reactions. Please review xx**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Morning ladies, Sean." Carla greeted her workforce as she let them all into Underworld. "Erm before you all get to work I've got an announcement to make so just sit."

"You what?" Beth frowns.

"Oh Beth it isn't like you to want to get to work as soon as possible?" Carla raises her eyebrows.

"Well 'announcement' doesn't sound very reassuring. Are you selling up?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Sean pipes up.

"She said it before and never done it hasn't she?" Beth replies.

"Beth!" Carla interrupts. "I'd actually tell you if you'd shut your gob for 5 seconds."

"Sorry Mrs C." Sean says.

"Right...I'm not selling up for starters."

"Oh thank god." Fiz sighs.

"However, I think someone is going to have to take my role in here, Hmm let's say... in just over 4 months."

"What's happening in 4 months?" Izzy asks confused.

"Oh my god...you're not?!" Sean gasps.

"I am pregnant." Carla smiles as she places a hand onto her small but visible bump, making everyone squeal with excitement.

"Aww congratulations! It'll change you for the better!" Fiz stands up and hugs her.

"Thank you Fiz."

"Aww I'm so pleased for you Mrs C. I always knew you'd get a baby eventually! Ever since I laid eyes on you" Sean smiles widely.

"Yeah." Carla mutters, her mind drifting to the previous pregnancy once again.

"Whose the dad then?" Beth interrogates.

"Oh for god sake auntie Beth, give her a break!" Sinead rolls her eyes. "Congratulations Mrs Connor."

"Peters the dad Beth. Who else?" Carla rolls her eyes.

"So you and him are back on then?" She smirks. "I knew it'd happen."

"When have you ever said they'd be back together?" Fiz laughs.

"Uh when Peter came out of prison and I bet on Carla getting with him!"

"Right that's enough! You can go to work now, that's all I wanted to say really." Carla holds her hand up.

"Are you 5 months then?" Izzy asks.

"Nearly. I have my 20 week scan in just over a week." Carla answers nicely.

Lunch came around quickly and as Carla tells the factory lot they can leave, Peter enters the factory.

"Oh congratulations Mr Barlow! It's lovely news! I feel like this is 2014 all over again...just without the Tina business...or the misc-..." Sean excitedly claps his hands once noticing Peter But quietens down nearer the end of his sentence.

"Thanks Sean but keep the past in the past in front of Carla alright pal? It's still a very delicate subject obviously."

"Yes of course, my mistake. Ciao!"

"Hey you. Working through your lunch break?" Peter enters the office seeing Carla continuously typing away on the computer.

"No I was just finishing this email off and then coming to see you actually." She smirks slightly.

"Oh right. I hear you told them then?"

"Well yeah it had to be done. Your family know, my family know and now the factory lot...I'll give it 10 minutes before the whole street find out." Carla sighs.

"It had to be done sooner or later love." He pushes a strand of hair out of her face and perches on the desk.

"I know that but people just treat me differently as soon as they find out I'm pregnant..." she mumbles.

"How?"

"It's just as if people walk on egg shells around me now you know?"

"It's only because they care." He leans down and places a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"I know that...but anyway let's go get food because we are starving." She pats her stomach slightly.

"I love it when you talk like that." Peter smiles as Carla puts her coat on and picks her handbag up, ready to leave.

"You can wear clothes that cling to you now too Car." Peter adds as they walk hand in hand out the factory together.

"Why'd I want to do that?" Carla grimaces.

"Well you can now show off your perfect bump."

"Yeah but it's at that stage where people who don't know I'm pregnant will just think I'm really fat." She chuckles.

"You could start waddling...people would click on then?" He teases.

"Oi Mister don't even joke about that...ugh I'll not be waddling even by my due date."

"Haha you can't choose a way to walk love. I'm sure no women wants to waddle but they can't help it." He laughs.

"I'm not like other women Peter, you should know that by now!" She kisses him passionately on the path but stops when a figure walks past.

"Oh...Heya." Michelle smiles awkwardly.

"Alright." Carla replies.

"How are you doing?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Any backpack yet?"

"Oh all of the time." Carla manages a laugh.

"Everyone knows then?" Michelle questions.

"Ey?"

"The whole factory lot were gossiping just now, I heard."

"Oh it's only to be expected but yeah, I told them this morning."

"You're glowing." Michelle genuinely smiles at a finally happy Carla. "You look beautiful and happy."

"Thank you 'chelle. And I am happy, for once" Carla nods.

"Good, I'm glad." Michelle replies. "Anyway I need to go. See ya Carla. Bye Peter."

"Well that was weird." Peter mutters as they enter the Rovers.

"She did say she wanted to be civil..."

"I know but I still can't get my head around that you guys aren't friends anymore. It's just strange."

"I know baby but it's not my fault." She pecks him on the lips. "Right you order, I'll go get a seat."

 **Sorry for no updates recently - i hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year!**

Spoilers:

 **\- it's finally the 20 week scan...will everything run smoothly?**

 **\- and what happens when Peter gets into ANOTHER feud with a resident he's never got along with?**

 **\- can Carla finally rekindle her relationship with Michelle?**


	16. Chapter 16

A month later and it's safe to say things between Carla and Peter were amazing! The best it had ever been between them. Carla had her 20 week scan, it'd gone smoothly and the midwife said their was a strong and regular heatbeat; this understandably set Carla off. Tears were rolling down both of their cheeks because they realised they are halfway through! Not long now and they were beyond excited. They'd both decided not to find out the sex of the baby though. Carla hated surprises but thought it'd be an extra thing to keep her going.

Now 6 months pregnant, Carla's bump had really grown and she now wore clothes that clung to it. She wanted to show it off which was unusual for her considering she'd always been one for healthy diets but now, being the biggest she'd ever been, she was wanting to show it to everyone.

Carla and Michelle has barely seen eachother or spoken properly however when they did come across eachother, it just be an awkward smile.

Things at the factory were looking great and Carla genuinely couldn't believe that life was going her way finally (except loosing her friendship to Michelle).

That morning, Carla was wrapped in Peters warm embrace before work.

"Mmmm I don't want to move." Carla groans as she taps his bare chest.

"Me either love, if you're still tired I could open up whilst you sleep longer." He suggests.

"I just want to stay under the warm duvet and cuddle you all day." She whispers.

"God you used to always refuse to have days off work. What's this baby done to you?" He laughs slightly.

"I think a lots changed, don't you?"

"You look shattered love-..."

"Cheers." She interrupts.

"No, I'm just saying sleep longer."

"Whenever I try to sleep, the baby starts kicking."

"It doesn't want to be forgotten ey?" He gently rubs her swollen stomach.

"I think it'll be a footballer that's for sure." She sighs tiredly.

"Look I'll take care of the factory today love. You have a lazy day alright?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea to be honest." She gives in. "But come home as soon as possible will you?"

"Course." He kisses her forehead before getting out of bed for the shower.

Later that morning, Carla was sat on the sofa watching boring daytime tv. She was already sick of the daily 'This Morning' and 'Loose Women' and had grown worries when she realised she'd be probably watching this everyday for the next 12 months.

But she was interrupted from her thoughts by the door being knocked on. She thought it was odd someone was knocking the door, not the buzzer but presumed it was Peter who'd forgotten his eyes or a neighbour.

"Oh...Robert?" She frowns awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry erm, someone let me in downstairs. Could we have a quick chat?" He questions.

"...yeah sure, come in." She holds the door open to let him walk past.

"So how are you?"

"I'm alright yeah. Peter insisted I had a day off because I was exhausted that's all." Carla explains as to why she was in joggers and a vest top.

"Oh right..." he nods as an awkward and very uncomfortable silence overtakes them.

"So erm, what did you want to talk about then Robert?" Carla asks.

"I've come here on behalf of Michelle." He states causing Carla to roll her eyes slightly.

"She couldn't come talk to me herself could she? Mature..."

"No she doesn't know I'm here Carla. I chose to come her myself."

"Why then?" She asks.

"Because I can tell that without you in her life she's just constantly down-..."

"Uh and whose fault is that? Because last time I checked she ended our friendship because she didn't like the fact I got with Peter and got pregnant..then starts talking about my miscarriage!" Carla interrupts, fed up that it seemed Robert was going to turn it round on her.

"Which she's very sorry for. She knows this is mainly her fault, she felt betrayed in the heat of the moment and lashed out. Please just talk to her Carla." He begs.

"Why should I?"

"She loves you. She misses you. You're her best friend and you've always been with eachother, helping eachother ever since you were both young. Carla you're going through the most challenging part of your life right now, it's going to be completely life changing...don't you think you need her with you right now?"

"I suppose...but I'm not making the first move. Sorry Robert but if she's really that sorry she can tell me it herself, not get her little guard dog to do it." She replies stubbornly.

"Okay, I'll talk to her tonight. Take care of yourself." He hesitantly leaves leaving a confused Carla stood in her living room, unsure of what to do.

"Evening love!" Peter shouts.

"Heya baby." She comes out of the bedroom and pecks him on the lip.

"How have you both been." He asks sweetly.

"Yeah okay. I had a nap and Robert came over."

"Robert?" Peter splutters. "What's he been doing? Has he uspet you baby?"

"No nothing like that. In fact, all he's done is make me think."

"Think about what?"

"I think I'm ready to talk things through with Michelle. Robert was saying she sorry she was...that I'm going through something hard right now and need her by my side."

"Did he actually say that? Oh I'll have him." Peter says in anger.

"No he didn't mean it maliciously Peter." She shakes her head.

"No he's trying to manipulate and emotionally blackmail you into speaking with a women who doesn't deserve to even breath the same as you car?"

"But was what she did really that bad? Really? Come on Peter."

"Yes it was. Bringing up things like that. Oh she got uspet...which gives her the right to bring up our dead child like she was nothing?" He mimics.

"Okay baby calm down."

"And you don't need the extra stress of Michelle and Robert being on your back do you love?" He sighs. "Look baby I'm sorry for getting angry but it's been a long hard day and those two aren't going to be on my good side anytime soon."

"That's okay baby but I need to do this. It's stressing me out more not being able to talk to my best friend about things like the gross part of pregnancy you know? I feel like having Michelle back is just going to be a weight of my shoulders you know?" She explains.

"You don't need my permission. You're a fully grown women and you make your own decisions." He kisses her softly on the nose.

"So you're not mad then?" She questions quietly.

"Well I'm not mad at you. And I'll never be mad at you. Come here." He wraps her in a warm embrace and inhales the smell of her hair.

"Whose that?" Peter asks as Carla's phone beeps from the coffee table.

"Johnny. Inviting us and the others to quiz night at the Rovers" Carla replies.

"Are you up for that?"

"Well I've been inside all day haven't I? It'll be good to get some fresh air." Carla smiles.

"And if Michelle's there?"

"Then I'll talk to her, try sort things out."

"Okay love, that's fine by me." He says.

"I'll get ready then. I'll be 15 minutes." She turns round and goes into the bedroom.

"Aw hello you two!" Johnny greets us from behind the bar.

"Hello. You alright?" Carla smiles.

"Yeah good, how are you and the little one." He smiles widely.

"We are good thank you. Apart from feeling like a size of a house." Carla laughs.

"You look fantastic. I'm so excited to be a grandad." He excitedly says, making Carla and Peter feel touched.

"Ey mrs Connor? Skiving today were we?" Beth sniggers from a booth.

"Being pregnant Beth, being the boss too...what I say goes." Carla sassily replies back.

"Hey you!" Kate hugs Carla.

"Heya. How's things with Rana?" Carla asks as she leans her head on her shoulder.

"Pass." She replies and as Carla leaves the embrace she turns round faced with Michelle.

"Hi." Michelle smile slightly.

"Can we chat?"

"Erm...okay. Where?" Michelle looks shocked.

"You can go to the back room if you want." Johnny inputs.

"Thanks Johnny." Michelle smiles.

"Do you want me to come too love?" Peter questions, resting an arm round Carla's waist.

"No it's okay baby." She kisses him as Michelle looks away which goes unnoticed by everyone else.

"Okay. Just don't get to worked up though okay? Stay calm. I love you."

"Love you too."

"So what's this about?" Michelle questions whilst sat in the back at the dining table. "You don't mind me having a glass do you?" She points to her wine.

"No go ahead, I don't mind."

"Look Carla I know my apologises are useless but I'm genuinely so sorry. I don't know what came over me but you know I didn't mean it and as much as I don't think Peters good for you, if he makes you and that baby happy that's all I care about." Michelle explains.

"I just didn't expect you to be like that 'chelle. I knew you'd be angry but..." Carla gets tearful.

"Oh don't cry, I'm so sorry babe." She sighs sympathetically.

"It's these flamin' hormones." Carla laughs through her tears.

"I'm so happy you're pregnant. Look at you!" She smiles emotionally.

"I still can't believe it...but for some reason my head just keeps telling me somethings going to go wrong."

"It will do sweetheart but look, the babies definitely growing and you had your scan didn't you?"

"Are you calling me fat? But yeah, I'm so grateful. I actually look pregnant now too." She chuckles.

"Mm." Michelle's she's glint.

"But you know what? I need you Michelle. I don't think I can go through this without you." Carla says.

"Come here you. I'm here for you darlin'" Michelle hugs her as they cry. "And I'm so so sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

 **Please review x**


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright Si?" Carla smiles, sitting as the dining table eating toast whilst Simon packs his school bag.

"Yeah, are you?" He replies.

"Mmm yeah good ta. You couldn't get me a glass of water though could you?" She questions.

"I'm only doing this because you're carrying my sibling!" He chuckles, making her a glass of water and handing it her.

"Ha I should get pregnant more often if I'm going to get this kind of treatment."

"Don't get too comfortable, I'll just stop." He jokes just as Peter walks in.

"Alright guys." He greets them, kissing Carla on the head and placing a hand on her growing bump. "Alright Si?"

"Mr Smith is forcing me to have an after school dentention dad, do I have to go in?" Simon moans.

"Well why have you got a detention in the first place?"

"I just have..." Simon mumbles.

"Oh we've got all this to come again Peter soon!" Carla chuckles.

"No Si, a teacher doesn't give you a detention for no reason. Why?" Peter sternly questions again.

"I was apparently talking when the teacher was but it wasn't even my fault. Someone was talking to me and I just happened to turn round to see who it was" Simon explains.

"Who was talking to you?"

"Peter, just leave it." Carla sighs.

"Simon I will go to that school myself and ask them! So tell me now!"

"...it was Tyler." Simon whispers, knowing he was defeated.

"Tyler? Isn't he in the young offenders?" Peter shouts.

"He was let out a few months ago."

"Oh Si..." Carla says.

"Shall I tell the teacher? I'll come to school with you now." Peter questions impatiently.

"No they already know. He usually does it at lunch times and he'll sometimes follow me home from school but it's no biggie, he'll get bored eventually." Simons shrugs. "But I'm going anyway I guess. Bye dad, bye Carla"

"Seeya Si, stay safe." Carla calls. "Ugh I do worry about him."

"I know love. So do I." He sits next to her, placing a hand on hers. "But no stressing you!"

"I knew you'd say that! Peter I'm only 6 months." She grunts but you can tell she's trying to conceal a smile.

"But I worry about you baby, you know that. If I can't look after my son, I could at least look after my wife and unborn child can't I?"

"Aren't you sweet." She smiles.

Later that morning, Carla's in the bedroom in just her underwear and a bra. Peter is in the kitchen doing the washing up after breakfast but rushes into the room when he hears a loud groan.

"Carla. You okay?" He rushes over.

"Yes I'm fine." She rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Might want to put some clothes on, you might catch a cold." He smirks. "Even if I would prefer you not to."

"Nothing fits me, not even the maternity trousers we brought last month."

"Those maternity trousers were for early on in the pregnancy that's why love. We'll go shopping in the weekend but don't you have the dress which I brought you for Christmas?"

"You never got me a dress for Christmas?" She narrows her eyes.

"Yes I did..."

"No you didn't Peter." A giggle escapes her lips.

"Oh shit! I left it wrapped in the wardrobe." He goes to the wardrobe and hands her a present. "Here you are."

"I wonder what it could be." She jokes, Opening it. "Oh Peter! It's beautiful! Thank you baby."

"Anything for you and our little baby." He says sweetly.

"You already spent to much on me!"

"I could never spend to much on you. You're worth all the money in the world."

"Theirs a fine line between romantic and cheesy." She laughs.

"Oh right, you get some clothes on then go to the factory. I'll open up now. Bye sweetheart." He kisses her before grabbing his suit jacket and leaving.

Half an hour later, Carla is on her way to the factory. She is wearing a dark grey figure hugging dress that shows of her bump; which was definitely showing now. She paired it with a leather jacket and minimal makeup.

It was 10:00am now but the factory lot understood that she'd come in later nowadays and anyway, Peter insisted on opening up and looking after the place until she arrived. She needed to work less now because she got tired easily.

"Morning ladies, Sean." Carla greeted the work force.

"Hello Mrs Connor! Is that a new dress?" Sally, who'd recently got out of prison says.

"It is indeed Sal. Peter gave it to me this morning as a late Christmas present." Carla places a protective hand on her bump which she'd been doing a lot more now it was very visible.

"Aww well you look lovely!" Sally smiles and Carla thanks her.

"Mind you, all that weight is going to be hard to shred. I remember me with Craigy, never got back into shape but you're huge." Beth pipes up.

"All that matters to me is getting my baby to be honest with you Beth." Carla shrugs walking into the office with Peter, trying not to be phased by Beth's words however her weight had played on Carla's mind a lot.

"Oh hey you, how are you baby." His eyes light up by her presence.

"I'm okay, apart from Beth basically calling me fat out there."

"Really? Do you want me to have a word?" He frowns.

"Nah there's really no need. She was only stating facts. I am huge."

"You're pregnant." He points out the obvious.

"Oh really? Didn't know." Carla rolls her eyes playfully.

Later that day, Carla left to go to the Corner Shop for chocolate due to it being a big craving; Peter always laughed at it considering Carla usually wasn't a chocolate kind of person.

As she was walking to the shop, she heard a commotion opposite the Rovers to she went to see what was going on.

She noticed a gang of teen boys surrounding another which looked like it was Simon.

"Eh what are you doing!" She shouts walking over. "Get away from him!"

"Aww has mummy come to fight your battles for you?" Tyler laughs. "Get lost bitch."

"Uh don't you call me that! Come on Si, just go." She stands her for her step-son.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Tyler walks closer to Carla.

"Leave her alone! She's pregnant." Simon tells them.

"I thought she was just fat. Well I guess she still is..."

"You don't speak to women like that!" Simon shouts.

"No it's fine Si. I'm not bothered with anything they've got to say about me." Carla says confidently, standing tall and engaging eye contact.

"Well maybe actions speak louder than words." He whispers in Carla's face.

"Tyler!" Simon yells as he goes to push Carla.

 ** _So there you go, I left it on a cliffhanger oops. Please review xx_**


	18. Chapter 18

"Carla!"

"Woah woah woah what are you doing!" Peter yells, sprinting from the factory as Carla lay on the floor from where Tyler had shoved her backwards.

"Carla, are you okay!" Simon panics, kneeing down next to Carla who was composing herself. "Tyler how dare you!"

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Carla mutters, sitting up slowly.

"Oh baby." Peter gets to Carla and kneels down, one hand on her stomach and the other moving a strand of her out her face.

"Is everything alright over here?" Michele questions from afar. "Carla oh my god."

"I'm fine." Carla repeats.

"Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" Michelle offers.

"God if you thought that was bad, you want to see the other things I could do. Seeya Simon." Tyler laughs wickedly before walking off with his friends.

"Come here." Peter stands up and holds his hands up for Carla to grab onto.

Dusting herself down once stood up, Carla sighs and looks at Simon. "Si, it's okay."

"No it's not. All because of me I could've really hurt you and my little sibling. I'm so sorry." He cries, before Carla pulls him into a hug.

"I'm going after him!" Peter shouts in anger.

"Peter no, it'll make it worse!" Michelle tells him firmly.

"He thinks he can just get away with that! My wife and both my children could've got hurt!" Peter says, kicking the curb in frustration.

"Peter please. I just want to go home now." Carla nods reassuringly. "Come on baby."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peter sniffs.

"Yes I'm fine. Do you really think I wouldn't tell you if I thought something was wrong with our child?"

"True. Come on son, thanks Michelle." Peter calms down slightly.

"Do you want me to go to the factory and tell Sarah to look after the place for the rest of today?" Michelle offers friendly.

"Oh yes please Michelle, you're such an angel." Carla sighs.

"It's the least I could do. Bye guys."

"Right you're going to be in bed rest for the rest of today. And you won't be going to work for the rest of the week either-..."

"Peter stop." Carla interrupts an overprotective Peter.

"I'll bring in a fluffy blanket and a hot water bottle, then I can go to Rita's and buy some magazines. You just relax." He ignores Carla, fussing round the apartment excessively.

"Peter!" Carla shouts.

"What?" He frowns, annoyed.

"Stop fussing so much! It's just non-stop." She snaps.

"It is a bit much dad." Simon butts in whose stood at the door awkwardly.

"Oh well I'm sorry for caring...Won't bother next time." Peter sarcastically mutters.

"Don't be like that. You're such a child sometimes do you know that?"

"Are these your hormones messing with you, or the fall? Or are you deliberately trying to wind me up Carla because I'm just trying to supportive to my unborn baby and wife here!" Peter shouts.

"Erm excuse me don't shout at me mister! There's a different between being supportive and suffocating me Peter! Get a grip." She replies angrily.

"Look is this really helping anything? Carla you can't get stressed out in your condition." Simon maturely says.

"Fine. I'm going out." Peter grabs his coat and makes a root for the door.

"Oh where are you going now?" Carla sighs.

"Out. I'll be back later."

"Pathetic. Peter, you're pathetic!" She shouts as the slams the door shut.

"Are you okay?" Simon warily asks.

"Yes." She replies bluntly, still annoyed after the row with Peter.

"Look I'm so sorry for everything that's happened today. I should've never said anything."

"Si you've done nothing to be sorry for."

"Tyler hurt you then causes you and dad to have that huge row, I feel really bad." He bows his head.

"Everyone in relationships argue now and again Simon, it's healthy. I'd be worried if we didn't! The problem is with me and your dad is that we're both too stubborn for our own good." Carla explains softly. "And as for the fall; you did no damage whatsoever. Apart from it kicking quite a bit but when isn't it?"

"Okay...can I feel?" He says quietly.

"Of course you can." She grabs his hand and moves it to where the baby is kicking. "D'ya feel that?"

"That's insane! Just thinking about how theirs an actual real life human inside you is crazy." He gasps.

"I know, I still can't get my head around it to be honest." She chuckles slightly.

"Can I tell you something?" Simon suddenly blurts out.

"Yeah go on, this sounds ominous." She narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"You can't tell anyone, not even dad and especially not Steve or Tracy." He panics.

"Alright Si just spit it out."

"Promise me Carla." He pleads.

"Okay okay. I promise. Now tell me."

"Amy's pregnant." He sighs anxiously.

"What! No!" Carla says, shocked. "She's only 14 isn't she? Tracy would kill her!"

"I know, she wants to keep it but also doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"She told me the other day but I swore not to say anything. I just felt like I could talk to you, it's stupid I know-..."

"No I'm glad you can talk to me. I might not be like leanne or your biological step-mum but I'm always going to be here for you Si." She interrupts.

"but jeez the Barlow's better get saving all their money for all these new kids." She adds.

"Ha True." Simon laughs slightly.

"Do you know who the dad is?" Carla questions.

"Yeah...but this bit isn't very nice."

"Oh come on, I think you've said the worse. Who is it?"

"Tyler."

"Tyler! As in, Tyler who pushed me and bullies you?"

"Yeah. This is why I don't want dad knowing, he'd kill him." Simon says.

"How the hell has Amy got herself into this situation. Scrap that; how are you so involved?"

"It's complicated."

Later that day, it's now early evening and Peter returns home after having a very odd interaction with somone...

"Oh so you're alive then!" Carla calls out as she cooks their tea.

"Yeah. I'm sorry love." He mumbles, walking over to her and wrapping his arms round her from behind so his hands rest upon her swollen stomach.

"No I'm sorry. You were only caring. I was a complete cow; let's just say hormones?" She sighs gently.

"Mm is that going to be your excuse to everything now?" He grins.

"Damn right it is. So what were you up to whilst I was at home worrying about whether you were drinking or not?"

"I was walking through the red rec but something very odd happened actually."

"Oh god what." She turns round so she's facing him.

"Abi was there drunk, so I was talking to her and she tried kissing me." Peter confesses.

"What! Did you kiss her back?!" Carla splutters angrily.

"Of course I didn't. Why'd I do that?"

"Because you've been there, done that before!" She snaps. "Ugh sorry sorry, what did you do?"

"I told her to go home back to Sals but she kept grabbing me leaning in for kisses. Then when I told her I was leaving she just started crying on me about loosing her kids." He explains.

"And did you mention you had a kid on the way?" Carla raises her eyebrows.

"Think she already knows, she was completely off her face though."

"Oh tell me about it. I'll be having words with her tomorrow." Carla replies sternly, turning back around to check on the tea.

"No dont, rest."

"Peter you're doing it again." Carla smirks.

"Haha sorry baby. Where's Si?" He questions.

"In his room, you know he seemed really guilty earlier." Carla says, sitting down next to him and putting her feet on his lap.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't realise how much he loved this baby already." She smiles, stroking her bump whilst Peter rubbed her feet.

"Mm. We never really properly consider him in all of this do we?"

"I think he's actually excited for the future for once. And I think he actually likes one of your girlfriends finally! Hallelujah!" She chuckles.

"I can't believe he likes you full stop! Remember back in 2012, he couldn't even look at you!" He laughs.

"Eh it wasn't that bad!" She slaps him on the arm playfully.

"Hey hey hey." He taps her.

"What?" She frowns.

"Black widow." He says bluntly.

"Haha." She laughs hysterically. "Come here you." She pulls him closer to her and kisses him.

 ** _Leave reviews xx_**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey you!" Carla calls, as she walks out the cafe and spots Abi with Sally leaving their house. "Oi!"

"What? Are you talking to me?" Abi turns around and glares.

"How's the hangover?" Carla walks closer to her.

"Why do you care? What do you want?" She questions moodily.

"Erm well let's see, you trying to get into my husbands trousers last night."

"You did what!" Sally gasps. "I'm sure she didn't mean too Mrs Barlow, it was probably just a silly mistake."

"No picking up the wrong dry cleaners is a silly mistake Sal. And anyway, I'm asking her not her guard dog; work now." Carla snaps.

"Look Carla, I'm sorry but I was really drunk okay?" Abi sighs.

"So you think that makes it alright?"

"Of course not but...it wasn't just me you know, he was flirting back." She confesses.

"You What? He wouldn't." Carla shakes her head angrily.

"Do you really think I'd carry on trying to sleep with someone if they didn't seem keen! How stupid would that be eh? I still have some dignity left in me you know!"

"Why'd Peter flirt with some drunken mess like you."

"Excuse me? Takes one to know one love." Abi gets closer.

"Oh is that right?" Carla's eyes glint. "I haven't had a drink for ages but you know, if that's the best you can come up with then fair enough."

"Carla, you've left your purse on the counter!" Roy shouts from the cafe.

"Coming Roy!" She replies.

"Baby brain." Abi laughs.

"Shut it you. I'm not finished with you yet." Carla glares before walking back to the cafe to collect her purse.

Later that morning, Carla's sat in the office in a daze before Peter turns up after a successful meeting.

"Morning love! Guess whose got the new order!" Peter smiles, leaning down to kiss Carla on the top of her head.

"Great." Carla mumbles distantly.

"You alright love?" He questions, sitting at his desk and logging into his computer.

"Yeah." She murmurs as she stands up and leaves the office, making Peter frown in confusion.

"Carla can I make you a coffee?" Sally says.

"No just keep working." Carla mumbles. "Actually Sal, has Abi said anything to you at all about..."

"About?..." Sally narrows her eyes.

"Never mind. Erm tell Peter I'm getting some fresh air alright?" She clears her throat before leaving the factory.

"Do you think she's okay?" Sean pipes up. "She didn't seem herself at all."

"She's pregnant, what's their to be happy about?" Beth sniggers.

"Where Carla gone?" Peter asks as he leaves the office.

"Oh she said she was getting some fresh air." Sally smugly replies.

"Er Peter what's wrong with her?" Sean questions, he was one of Carla's employees who she felt very comfortable with.

"What do you mean?"

"She just seemed very off. Maybe even upset?" He shrugged.

"Okay right, I'm going to finish sending this email then go find her." Peter sighs.

"Abi." Carla bluntly says, walking over to Kevin's garage.

"Oh what now?" Abi whines.

"Did you mean what you said about Peter being into you last night."

"That's not what I said..."

"But was he?" Carla asks, causing Abi to bow her head.

"Is he not into me anymore?" Carla adds. "Abi!"

"He didn't mention you Carla. He was just telling me how he thinks I would've be a great mum to the twins and how I'm a genuine lovely person underneath all the problems; a bit like him apparently. I can't remember much, I was drunk."

"Pff Of course he likes you more. Who'd like a fat cow like me. Controlling, insecure, sensitive. Why'd he want some pregnant lady when he's got someone so similar to him right there." Carla tearfully says to herself more than to Abi.

"When you put it like that." Abi jokes.

"Do you think this is funny do you?" Carla snaps.

"No I'm just staying; you're not looking your best right are you? But the fat will soon go after. I mean, I was pregnant with twins for god sake, and now look!" She spins around. "You would've never thought I had them."

"Yeah because they're not here! And instead you're getting married men who has a baby on the way to come to your bed!" Carla shouts.

"Hey what's going on?" Peter enters the factory. "What are you doing here love? Oh."

"Yeah oh. So when were you gonna tell me that you were attracted to Abi!" Carla cries.

"What! I'm not; is that what she said?" He gasps, looking angrily at Abi.

"Go to hell the lot of you." Carla snaps, leaving and rushing to the bistro.

"Why were you saying all that stuff! I was being nice because I felt sorry for you!" Peter yells.

"I just mentioned that you were flirting that's all. But once she got upset, I couldn't resist exaggerating sorry." She chuckles.

"She's pregnant! She doesn't need the stress Abi!"

"Oh chill out. It's not as if we done anything is it? Yet." She teases him playfully.

"You've really uspet her!"

"We. We've really uspet her."

"I've done nothing wrong. Carla's the person I love." Peter says.

"I know that, it was just a bit of fun. I'll find her later and tell her you weren't into me okay? Happy now?" She sighs in defeat.

"You better." He glares before going back into the factory.

"Michelle, have you got a minute?" Carla wearily asks, walking into the Bistro.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" She smiles.

"In private."

"Oh. Yeah" She frowns. "Robert I'll be back in half an hour alright?"

"So what's wrong?" Michelle questions once we're in her flat sat at the dining table.

"It's just...I think Peter wants to be with someone else." She admits.

"What! I knew it, come on then; whose he shagged!" Michelle shouts.

"Michelle! If you let me speak! He's done anything yet apart from flirting but-..."

"Whose he been flirting with!" She interrupts.

"Abi." Carla sighs nervously.

"That dirty addict! No way! You're far better than her Carla!"

"But She was saying things. And she's right; who'd want some pregnant insecure mess. I'm fat, I'm too tired to ever have sex 'chelle. Why'd he stay with me when he's got some younger brighter girl on his doorstep!" She tearfully says.

"Oh Car that's ridiculous and you know it! You're growing another life, giving him a son or daughter! and she's not nice, she'll sell her kids for a round of cocaine."

"Michelle just stop bringing up the drugs. She's an addict, she isn't perfect but no one is perfect."

"But Car-..."

"No look; I can't keep Peter into a relationship which is forced. If he's willing to go to Abi instead of me, I have to let him even if it hurts me." Carla says.

"But he does love you! I know it Carla."

"If he loved me, where is he now? He heard what abi had to say and then when I left upset he didn't follow me. Instead, he was speaking to her!"

"He's probably told her to back off and is now looking for you." Michelle reassures her.

"'Chelle I don't think I can bring up a baby on my own." Carla whimpers.

"What! Okay you're being silly now-..."

"Silly am I? Oh thanks a bunch."

"Peter adores you. And I know you don't like me mentioning it, but after your first miscarriage, you guys were so devestated. Why'd he leave you now when you've got a second chance to be happy again eh?" The younger brunette tells her firmly.

"Whose that?" She adds when Carla's phone goes off, signalling she's got a text message.

 _Peter : I love you baby, so so much. Abi is stirring shit up. She thinks it's funny but I've told her to leave us alone. Don't ever question my love for you, I know that you're already going too. _

_I'll leave you alone for a bit, to cool off or talk to someone. Don't stress yourself out please, the baby wants its calm mum. But I'll be here for you when you feel ready to go back to the flat, and we can sit and eat whatever you crave and watch soppy movies. I love you Car xxxx_

Oh." Carla says, a tear falling down her cheek.

"What?" Michelle questions before Carla let's her read the message. "See? He loves you babe."

"And I love him." She replies.

 _Carla_ : _I love you so much baby. I'll be home in 10 xxx_

 _ **Thought it'd be realistic to have an insecure Carla as I'd feel that would be how most pregnant women would feel. Also, involving some real corrie storylines such as the Abi and Peter situation although I can confirm nothing will happen between them and Peter will stay loyal.**_

 _ **Please review xx**_


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Carla and Peter were slaving away at the factory all morning trying to get this Dolmans order delivered on time. They hadn't had a chance really to talk about the Abi situation but Carla did think about it, she decided that she shouldn't fall for Abi's mind games as she knows Peter loves her so much and that her hormones had been out in full force recently, making her think differently.

Peter did plan on talking things through to Carla honestly last night, but by the time they got comfortable on the sofa together, Carla had fallen asleep.

"Chop chop chop guys! This order needs to be out by 12 or you can forget about lunch!" Carla slaps her hands loudly, walking across the factory floor to the packing section.

"We'd be able to concentrate if you weren't clapping in our face!" Beth whines.

"Or if you bothered to show your face once in a while, we've barely seen you around Mrs C!" Sean pipes up.

"It's Mrs Barlow now to you and-..."

"Not legally. You're still a Connor by the law." Beth interrupts.

"Beth." Carla snaps, causing Beth to carry on working at her machine. "And if you should know Sean I'm living a very busy life."

"Yeah she has to take it so easy now that she goes off trying to fight an innocent women whose trying to get her life back on track." Sally mutters.

"Erm excuse me? She is not innocent and I was not trying to fight her. If you think that's a fight, you wanna see what I'm like when I'm really peed off."

"Oh I already have." Sally nods.

"Exactly. Wouldn't want to see that side of me come out again right?" Carla questions.

"Of course not Mrs...Barlow."

"Hey, do you want to go out for lunch." Peter comes out the office, immediately going over to hold Carla's hand; gently stroking her soft skin behind her thumb.

"Oh I don't believe this!" Beth gasps.

"Sorry baby but I've got to stay for the Dolmans older." She replies to Peter quietly.

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot about that. Fancy going to the pub then tonight yeah?" He offers.

"I don't know. I'm seeing Johnny this afternoon and I'm already shattered, god knows how tired I'd be later on." She rejects once again, before carrying on her walk to Kirk.

"Someone doesn't like being rejected." Sean chuckles, noticing the frown as Carla walks away from him.

"Aww bless him! Look at that face!" Beth laughs.

"What? I wasn't rejected on purpose, she's got plans and in case you've forgotten, she's pregnant." Peter shakes his head defensively.

"Mmm not the impression I got; she still seems very frosty with you after your 'adventure' with Abi the other day." Sally smirks.

"Oh just get to work." He sighs, annoyed.

"You're very quiet." Peter says as they sit together in the office a few hours later.

"I'm trying to work Peter." She simply replies back.

"Oh love, Simon got his English mock back today; a grade 6. How good is that eh?"

"Very good." She sighs, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"What time are you seeing Johnny?" He questions.

"Not sure yet. 2ish maybe."

"Right okay." He whispers. "Take it easy won't you, you look wiped out."

"I am." She sighs.

"We can cuddle on the sofa tonight though if you want. Fall asleep on me, whatever you want."

"I don't think so, my backs killing after last night." She groans slightly.

"Okay...don't you think we should ta-..."

"Oh Johnny's messaged me, he's offered me to go over now. Seeya." She suddenly gets up, grabbing her stuff and leaving swiftly.

"Heya love." Johnny greets his daughter, pulling her into an embrace. "How're you doing?"

"Oh I'm alright. It's kicking like mad today though." She laughs as they go to the back room.

"Aw really? I bet that's annoying throughout the day, whilst you're trying to work." He smiles.

"Yeah but as least I know it's okay and alive." She sighs. "D'ya want a feel?"

"Really? It'd be an honour."

Carla guides his hand over to where the baby is kicking, his eyes light up when he feels her stomach ripple.

"Wow; you can actually see your stomach moving shapes look!" he gasps. "Did you see that! That was a full on kick!"

"I know! Sometimes when I'm at home with Peter; I'd just have my top rolled up and we'd watch the baby kick. We've actually seen the outline of its foot on my stomach before, it's crazy." She says happily.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant, it's amazing. I'm going to have a grandchild." He shakes his head in shock.

"I know."

"You know, 2018 had been the worst time of my whole entire life. I lost someone so close to me but now, someone else is coming to fill the gap in my heart of what I've lost."

"Johnny that's a lovely way of seeing it." Carla says tearfully.

"Maybe your baby was supposed to come now, maybe you got pregnant to fill in Aidan's place. Obviously not to replace him ever, but to just give me something to love you know?" He starts getting emotional. "I'm just so happy I've got a grandchild...well I've already got one."

"Mm. Have you heard from Eva and Susie at all recently?" Carla asks.

"She sends me a picture about once a month but that's about it really, apart from letting me and Kate stay occasionally. You better not take away my other grandchild!"

"Of course I wouldn't do that, this baby needs as much family as possible. I need help." She says.

"You're going to be an amazing mother you know that?" He smiles, looking into her eyes.

"I don't know about that but I really hope so. I just don't want to ever turn into my mum; I know how much I struggled as a kid, I can't ever imagine having my child feel the same way about me." She explains sadly.

"You've already proved to yourself that you're nothing like your mum. Look at you; a hand resting on your bump all the time, as if protecting it from any danger. Your care and love for it so apparent. It's obvious you adore your baby so much."

"I've still got those little voices in my mind though..." she closes her eyes momentarily.

"Your mum was drinking, taking drugs, having sex with any men she could get her hands on whilst pregnant with you. And now just think of how you've been like during this pregnancy; they are complete polar opposites."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She sighs.

"So you can finish your drink and then be with Peter." he nods.

"Huh?"

"Let Peter in Carla. He loves you and he loves that baby just as much as you do so break down those walls."

"I'll invite him to the pub in a bit." She declares.

"Good. I know you've not got the best history together, and I know what was happening when you were pregnant last time." He points out as Carla looks down at the mention of the miscarriage. "But none of that will happen now. He's an amazing bloke and the love of your life."

"Thank you Johnny." She smiles weakly. "Where are you getting all these words of wisdom from eh?"

"With everything that's happened recently; Aidan, Liz, Susie, Jenny...I guess it's just put everything into perspective that's all."

Later on, it's now evening and Peter enters the Rovers, sitting down opposite Carla in the nearest booth.

"I thought you were too tired to go here tonight." He observes quietly.

"Well Johnny suggested it, us talking you know." She answers.

"But you're tired." He frowns.

"I just think we should talk, let's not be here long though because I actually do want to sleep."

"Talk about what?" He looks down, thinking the worst.

"Why're you being off with me Peter?" She mumbles. "What have I done?"

"Well at least if you're going to break up with me, I have at least some dignity left." He shrugs.

"What! Why'd I break up with you Peter!" She gasps.

"You've been distant with me the whole day, and because of her." He points to Abi at the bar. "Rejecting me all the time but when your dad suggests it, here you are."

"No Peter I've already told you a thousand times; I've forgiven you. I haven't been off." She clarifies.

"It felt as if you were. I was probably just overthinking." He shakes his head.

"Peter look at me. I love you Peter Barlow and you're going to be an amazing dad to our new baby Barlow okay? I want to forget any of this ever happened." She looks into his eyes. "Kiss me."

They lean forwards, a table restricting them but they manage share a long passionate kiss.

"Are they seriously doing this to try and show off in front of me." Abi laughs to Tim. "Children."

"You what?" Carla narrows her eyes.

"Oh don't stop on my account. Go on, carry on trying to make me jealous but it won't work."

"Why'd I try to make you jealous? Just thinking about you makes me want to heave." Carla looks her up and down in disgust.

"You have some serious trust issues. Your man flirts with another women and look at you; you're obsessed Carla! It's pathetic really. Why would I ever want to go with an alcoholic, I won't be able to handle his problems when I can't even handle my own!"

"I don't care what you have to say about me; but don't bring Peters alcoholism into this. Alcohol doesn't define him you know; he's more than a bottle of vodka. Peter cares for me, Peter loves me and we're having a baby together. Is that enough for you?" Carla rants.

"How touching." She laughs.

"Carla come on let's go." Peter grabs their coats.

"I was only joking this whole entire time! It's clear Peter only has feeling for you but you're so funny to mess with." She laughs hysterically, clearly drunk.

"Oh you have no idea how much I want to slap you right now." Carla mutters.

"Carla, the baby?" Peter reminds her, grabbing her arm gently to stop her.

"Car love, listen to Peter." Johnny pipes up.

"Abi, don't you dare go near us again." Carla warns her before leaving the pub.

"Leave her alone okay? She really doesn't need the stress." Peter tells her sternly, before following Carla outside.

 _ **Please leave reviews xxx**_


	21. Chapter 21

A month later, Carla and Peter's relationship couldn't be better. They were both so excited for the new arrival and were getting things ready for the baby; now Carla was 7 months pregnant and looked it!

It was a Monday morning; Peter was visiting his nephew, Bertie, whilst Carla had to stay in Underworld.

"Mrs Barlow!" Beth yaps. "Mrs Bar-..."

"What Beth?! I was just about to make an important call here!" Carla snaps, coming out the office and leaning on her desk.

"Do you expect me to work in these conditions?"

"What conditions Beth? This isn't the industrial revolution; I have things to do." Carla sighs in annoyance.

"Use your eyes and look! My seat is wet, I think there's a leak." The blond replies.

"A leak?" Carla groans. "Are you sure?"

"Mrs Barlow, water just dropped into my cup of tea!" Sally shouts from the kitchen area.

"Oh no...right I'll get some buckets and I'll see Gary okay? Beth use Izzy's machine as she's not in today."

"You better." Beth snipes.

 _Carla: theres a leak in the roof of the factory I think xxx_

 _Peter: oh shit really? Are you alright? Xx_

 _Carla: yeah I'm fine but the girls won't stop moaning. I'll see Gary in a bit xx_

 _Peter: okay baby. See you later xx_

Later that morning, Carla's making her way to the café but bumps into Seb.

"Oh Seb! Can I have a word?" Carla asks.

"About what?" He mumbles.

"There's a leak in the factory and I was wondering whether you and Gary's lot could fix it for me?" She smiles politely.

"I don't work with him anymore." He responds bluntly before shoving past.

"Good day to you an' all!" Carla shakes her head before greeting Roy.

"Heya Roy, how are you?" The brunette asks.

"Yes I'm rather delightful, thank you. You?"

"Good, tired!" She chuckles.

"Don't you think it'd be wise to stay home and rest?" He implies.

"Nah I've barely been at the factory recently so I'm going more now before I'm too busy with a newborn."

"Not much longer now?"

"Just 2 months. I can't believe how fast it's been honestly." She smiles, genuinely as she places a hand on her bump.

"Well you look happy." He says.

"I am happy. Apart from when the baby is constantly kicking my ribs at night, I don't know the last time I've slept through the night."

"You'd be wrong if you think you'll sleep after pregnancy."

"True. Peters been great though. When I can't sleep, he'll wake up and give me a massage, or get a hot water bottle if I'm aching. He's brilliant." She says contently.

"I know I am." Peter pipes up from behind, wrapping his arms around her middle, his hands resting on the swell of her stomach.

"Peter you scared me then!" Carla gasps, turning around and pecking him on the lips. "Meanie."

"Oh shush you." He laughs between kisses.

"I was just saying how nice you've been to me, through the hard parts you know?"

"Well it's the least I could do baby. You're bringing a son or daughter into the world for us"

"Was there a reason you came in?" Roy interrupts, awkwardly.

"Oh yes sorry Roy." She playfully pushes Peter away. "The usual for the cake run please."

"Coming up."

"Peter you stay here and I'll go see Gary, before I forget." She kisses him once last time before leaving.

Knocking on the doors to the Platts, she's greeted by Nick.

"Heya." Carla says, uncomfortably.

"Hi. You look well" He smiles slightly, his eyes immediately falling to her large bump which was exposed in the tight black top she wore.

"Thank you. Erm...is Gary in?"

"Gary? Yeah he's in the kitchen. Come on in." He moves to the side, letting Carla in.

"Oh hey? You alright?" Gary frowns.

"Heya, I was wondering if you'd do a real big favour for me. It's about the factory roof."

"I'm not at work right now but what is it?" He sighs.

"There is a leak in the roof, I was just wondering whether you'd be able to fix it?" She questions.

"Umm. Yes sure, I'll eat my lunch then go over and check." He nods.

"Thank you Gary. Bye." Carla smiles.

Moments later, Peter walks into the factory.

"Car, I think Gary's finished with the roof now. He's on his way in." Peter informs her.

"Alright you lot. So I've looked at the roof." Gary says, perching on the desk.

"You don't look too impressed." Carla grimaces.

"Yeah it's not looking good I'm afraid. Pat Phelan didn't do the roof job properly a few years ago which has made it extremely weak. It'll need repairing at some point." He explains.

"Oh that flamin' man! He's still dead and giving us grief." Carla throws her pen in frustration.

"Will this be expensive?" Peter questions.

"I don't know how much precisely but I'm almost sure it wouldn't come cheap."

"What about all their jobs!" Peter groans. "We're having a baby, she doesn't need this stress."

"Gary can you fix the roof then?" Carla asks quietly.

"Yes I can but I've got too much work on right now I'm afraid. I could repair it in a few months?" He offers.

"A few months? But isn't it serious? What if it falls down?" Carla narrows her eyes.

"Trust me Carla, it isn't that weak. It'll manage another few months and I'll get started on it as soon as possible. It's okay for the time being, well apart from the leaking."

"I don't like the sound of this. I might get another builder to take a look." Carla says.

"No Carla, you don't have to. How about I do it next month then? It'll be a squeeze but I can try fit it in with the other work."

"Are you sure?" Peter frowns.

"Positive." Gary nods.

"Deal." Peter and carla say in hesitation.

 _ **This isn't the best writing I've done but that's because I haven't written much for a while. I've planned what's to come but I'm not sure who still enjoys this story?**_

 _ **Spoilers:**_

 _ **\- Peter has an important question for Carla.**_

 _ **\- Carla's due date is coming up; how will she react with it being so near?**_

 _ **\- the roof gets worse, but how worse?**_

 _ **Leave reviews xxx**_


	22. Chapter 22

A stressful week had gone by since Gary had inspected the roof but had reassured the couple that everything was all okay for the meantime.

However, as Peter came to open the factory he noticed a rather large puddle in the middle of the shop floor. He grunted and went to fetch the mop and bucket.

"What's he sulking about now?" Sean groans. "That's all the pair seem to do these days."

"This water situation is doing my head in! Why aren't they doing anything about it?" Beth snaps.

"For your information Beth; me and Carla are doing something about it. Gary has strictly told us that it's no urgent attention and can wait so right now there's not much we can do." Peter explains grumpily.

"What if - I don't know - the roof caves in or something?" She replies.

"Hardly think that's going to happen. And anyway, Gary said it's a minor problem that'll be fixed easily. Nothing is going to happen." He sighs. "Look can you guys just sit and do work because I've got somewhere to go."

"Where are you going?" Sally questions.

"It's none of your business Sal."

"But you're leaving all these workers without a boss. You know how much the chaos distracts me." She whines.

"For god sake Sal, you're not at school anymore. Just do your work." Peter moans. "Carla has the day off today and I've got an important meeting."

"Peter, there isn't any meetings in the diary. The next one is in 3 days and Carla's taking it." She comments rudely.

"Can't you see that I'm stressed? Just leave it. Sean, you're in charge." He makes a swift exit.

"Sean! Flamin' Sean! I was mayor of Weatherfield!" Sally gasps.

"Thank you Sal!" Sean snatches the clipboard and holds it to his chest.

"Hey you." Johnny smiles as Carla enters the pub at lunchtime. "You look shattered."

"I am shattered." She sighs, tiredly.

"Is the baby keeping you up?" He asks.

"Yes. Ugh I don't even feel like me anymore. I just feel so worn down and gross. My feet are so swollen too; Peter insisted I have the day off today."

"Where's Peter?"

"He said he was going to be at the factory all day but I saw Izzy earlier and she said he was in a mood this morning and left for a 'meeting'." She explains. "But their was no meeting in the diary."

"So he's lying?" He frowns. "What's he hiding?"

"I don't know but he's definitely lying. What if...what if he's...you know." She panics.

"Drinking?"

"Drinking, I don't know. He's so stressed right now with the baby and the roof, what if he is drinking to take the edge off. Either that or shagging someone..." She says tearfully.

"Woah woah woah, calm down. Your hormones are all over the place love. Their is no way on earth peter will be sleeping with someone else. You're overthinking it." Johnny reassures her.

"Am I though? He's done it before!" She snaps.

"Yes but you're pregnant, in love...why'd he ruin that?"

"I was pregnant and in love last time incase you've forgotten! And I don't need reminding of my child dying because I was so stressed due to him shagging the babysitter. You know what, if you're going to make excuses for him then I'm leaving." She says angrily.

"Carla wait!" He calls but she'd already left.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He adds, turning round and raising his eyebrows at Jenny.

"Woah! Carla are you alright?" Toyah says as Carla accidentally bumps into her on her way out the pub.

"Just leave me alone."

"Carla, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Have you seen Peter?"

"Peter? No, why?"

"He's been lying and he's just gone off. What if he's having another affair. I can't go through that...not with the baby...I can't loose him and that baby." The brunette panics.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Toyah questions softly.

"Of course I have. I'm going, This is absolutely none of your business." Carla swiftly walks away.

Some might say Carla was completely overreacting. But in her mind, he's done it once and can do it again; stress makes Peter do weird things. But then again, it's Carla's mind.

Later that evening, Carla was sat uncomfortablely on the sofa to their flat. Simon had come home earlier after being at a friends house but their was still no sign of Peter.

Carla had called and texted him but not reply. Her mind was going into complete overdrive and she truly believed Peter was was another women or drinking himself into oblivion.

She placed a hand on her stomach, as if shielding her baby from all the worry she was currently feeling. In return, she felt firm kicks of her unborn son or daughter and however low she felt right now, that brought her much joy.

Her thoughts were interrupted my Peter hurrying through the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" She immediately snaps, her voice croaking with raw emotion.

"What's happened to you?" He narrows his eyes, taking into consideration the redness of her own eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"What's happened to me? Are you seriously asking me that? You've lied about where you've been for starters. You've been gone for the whole day and Izzy told me you were in a foul mood...care to explain?"

"Carla what do you think I was doing? Drinking?" He sighs, he really thought that she believed in him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence..."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me Peter! What am I supposed to think? Either you drinking yourself to death or sleeping with another hooker." Her voice begins to get quieter nearer the end.

"Oh my god...you think I'll ever do that again? After everything I...WE went though last time, you think I'd even consider cheating on you again? You're heavily pregnant Carla and I love you so much."

"I was pregnant last time and you still done it..." she murmurs. "Didn't stop you then, shouldn't stop you now."

"Will you stop being so _paranoid_. Carla, I've told you already...I love you so much and I would never ever even think to ruin that. After last time, I thought you knew me better. I've grown up as a person and have learnt from past mistakes." He explains tearfully.

"Okay, Okay...I'm sorry." She whispers, reality hitting her about how much Peter does really love her. "I'm sorry alright? My hormones are all over the place today and I'm so overtired, baby."

"I know...you don't have to apologise. I completely blew that out of proportion...I know you wouldn't intentionally say those things if you didn't believe them. I shouldn't have made that stupid mistake in the first place."

"But we're over that baby...well I thought we were." She replies.

"We are Carla. I've changed and matured so much and Tina was the biggest mistake of my whole entire life...I wouldn't do it again." He repeats.

"Okay." She sighs tiredly. "I believe you. But I'm going to sleep now, baby won't stop kicking me."

"No wait..." he holds her arm gently as she slowly stands up to leave the room.

"What baby?" She turns round.

"I have something to do first...you deserve an explanation of why I've been out all day and lied."

"Come on then, where've you been? Or do I not want to know?"

"It's nothing bad; it's actually good...I think."

"What?" She frowns as he takes a deep breath and gently holds both her hands, engaging eye contact.

"Will you marry me...again." He says.

"Wha-...Peter what?" She stutters.

"I know we've been married before...and divorced and I know you take on the Barlow name anyway but I just thought you, being a Barlow again officially will be the last piece of the puzzle. But I completely understand if you don't want to, I mean who'd want to marry-..."

"Shut up and kiss me..." she grabs him and kisses him passionately.

"Is that a yes then? Or a no?" He smirks.

"It's obviously a yes! Peter, I love you so so much."

"And I love you too. Think about it baby, we've got so much to look forward too. Our beautiful little baby Barlow will be arriving soon and then we can get married!"

"We won't be getting married for a while yet...I got to loose all this baby fat." She mutters.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant. Your bump will go once baba is here."

"This is too much thinking for this time of the night. I can't believe today's turned out like this, baby. I went from feeling so angry and betrayed because of you to now feeling on top of the world. How is that possible?" She cries.

"Just the magic that is Peter Barlow, love." He jokes. "Which reminds me, let me get that bag."

Peter pulls out a small gift bag; inside, lay a small black velvet box. "Here you go beautiful."

"Oh my god." She whispers tearfully as she looks at the expensive ring. "It's perfect."

"Just like you."

"Cheesy." She murmurs. "This looks even more expensive than the last one!"

"Well I have to treat you dont I? It's not everyday you get given an engagement ring...well it is in your case-..."

"Oi you!" She slaps him playfully. "What a way to kill a moment."

"I'm only joking, love." He chuckles before pulling her close. "Now, kiss me."

"Mmm." She mumbles as their lips meet and tongues twirl passionately.

"Right, you go to sleep. Can't have mummy being to tired can we?"

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too gorgeous."

 **I hope this is okay? I'm not very good at writing cute/smutty things but I know some readers love it so I'm trying to include it more. I've had this re-marriage idea come up in mind for a while and thought it'd be best to have these happy chapters before the storm erupts. Also, in case you didn't know...I've been foreshadowing throughout this chapter and will be doing the same until the dramatic chapters come up...sorry I'm teasing you all for what's to come.**

 _ **Please review xxx**_


	23. Chapter 23

"Good morning beautiful." Peter whispers, watching his fiancé wake up contently on his bare chest.

"Mmm. What's the time?" She murmurs, breathing in his scent.

"8:30am...Sally is opening up for us so don't worry."

"Peter, I've barely been in there recently. They'll think I'n abandoning the place." She replies quietly.

"You're giving birth in less than 2 months, you should be focusing on our little one instead of the factory. Plus, Sally has it all worked out."

"But the roof-..."

"The roof is fine, baby. Gary said it's nothing." He interrupts. "I don't like seeing you so stressed."

"I'll go in tomorrow, show my face to let them know I still remember that I have a business." She sighs. "Then after that I could go on maternity leave?"

"Good idea. I'm going out with Si for lunch tomorrow though, don't you want to come?" He questions softly.

"No, it's okay. I'll look after the factory lot for the day." She smiles sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Trust us to talk about the factory rather than our engagement." He chuckles.

"Mmm...I haven't forgotten." She says.

"Good." He kisses her forehead.

Later that morning, Peter is still lazily laying in bed watching Carla get changed.

As she walked in with a towel wrapped round her middle after her shower, Peter can't help but smile.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant love."

"Me either. I've never seen myself with a bump...it's crazy." She replies, turning sideways in the mirror and staring at her body.

"I never knew you could look more beautiful but look at you...you're glowing."

"What's up with you? Dishing out all the compliments." She giggles.

"I'm just so grateful you're carrying this baby for us. I know how difficult it's been for you...after last time...but you're doing so well baby." He stands up, going over to her and wrapping his arms around her waste.

"Well I couldn't do it without you could I? You saw my reaction when I thought i had lost you...I need you Peter." Her eyes glint as she leans in and rests her head underneath his chin.

"And I need you." He replies. "Right lets get changed, and then I'm taking you out for breakfast at Roy's."

"Okay then." She opens her wardrobe to look for an outfit.

"Wear this, baby. I love you in it." Peter pulls out a tight black dress. "It really shows off your bump."

"You'll have to zip it up for me then." She smiles.

"Only if I can unzip it later on..." he whispers seductively.

"Heya Roy." Carla greets her older friend as her and Peter walk hand in hand to the cafe.

"Good morning to both of you. How are you?" He says.

"I'm okay. Finally managed to sleep a full 8 hours didn't I?" Carla replies looking up at Peter and smiling.

"Yeah. Car you get a seat and I'll order." Peter pipes up before Carla takes a seat next to the cafe flat door.

"Did you order me a bacon bap with brown sau-..." She questions as Peter sits down opposite.

"Yes, with brown sauce." He nods. "I realised though...you're going to have to hide your left hand until we tell everyone the news."

"Ugh. How am I supposed to hide my hand? In case you didn't know, I need my hand." She laughs.

"Well that's why I was thinking we could tell everyone tonight." He confesses.

"Tonight? Where?" She narrows her eyes.

"It's just a suggestion but we could get your family and mine together in the Rovers, or Speed Dial? Whatever you want. But if you're too tired we could do it another time..."

"No. Let's do it tonight. Rovers?" Her eyes glint, excited.

"Yep, Rovers it is."

"Your bacon baps." Roy announces, walking over and placing them in front of the couple. "Is there anything else I could get you?"

"No that's everything, thanks Roy." Carla replies. "Wait...have you got any plans for tonight?"

"Me? Not necessarily. I was going to do some more research with Brian about the discovery of the ring however nothings been confirmed yet. W-why?"

"Me and Peter were just wondering whether you wanted to come to the Rovers tonight, we have an announcement to make to the family and you're part of my family, so I think it'll only be right if you were there." She explains.

"An announcement? Is it something to worry about?" Roy frowns.

"No, no. It's good news! For me anyway."

"Well I can move my quest for the ring to another day, I'm sure Brian will not mind. Is there a time in mind?" He asks.

"Is 6:30pm Okay for you?" Peter says.

"Yes. I'll be sure to write it in my diary." He nods before walking away to take someone's order.

"That's him sorted. Shall I tell my family on the groupchat?" Carla questions, to which Peter nods.

 _Carla (family groupchat): me and Peter have some news we want to share, are you all free tonight? Meet us in the Rovers for 6:30pm x_

 _Michelle (family groupchat): This sounds ominous, I'll be there xxx_

 _Kate (family groupchat): see you there xx_

 _Johnny (family groupchat): nothing bad to do with the baby right? Me and Jen will be there working anyway._

"Yeah they're all coming." Carla says.

"I'll pop to my dads later then and tell them to come too."

That evening, all the Barlow's and Connor's await the news to be given by their relatives.

"Right, can we buy anyone a drink?" Peter questions.

"On the house." Johnny smiles. "Now tell us the news."

"Have you found out the sex of the baby or something?" Daniel pipes up, who was chatting to Kate.

Carla had kept her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, only occasionally taking them out to the people who wouldn't catch on...so everyone but Michelle.

"It's nothing to do with the baby." Carla smiles as she stands up next to Peter and he puts an arm around her protectively.

"Me and Carla...we're engaged." Peter announces, watching everyone's eyes light up.

"Oh my god!" Johnny gasps, walking round the bar and hugging his daughter before shaking hands with his future son in law. "You've made my daughter so happy. Thank you, mate."

"Wow! I'm so happy for you sis!" Kate smiles, rushing to Carla and embracing her.

"Thank you! I know we've been married before and it...didn't work. But nothing at all is going to go wrong this time. This is perfect." Carla says.

"And we can't have me and the baby being a Barlow and Car being a Connor could we?" Peter laughs.

"Everything is going your way for once Carla, never thought I'd say that!" Jenny jokes.

"She's not wrong. It feels weird to be this happy...and that's all down to you Barlow."

"Go on dad!" Peter playfully jokes.

"Oh Peter, stop it!" Carla laughs.

"I'm so very happy for you son, and you Carla. You've got a second chance of everything you've always wanted; I hope you know not to ruin that again." Ken seriously says to his son.

"I won't dad. I really won't. I've never been this happy in my life."

"Glad to hear it."

"Hi." Carla smiles as she walks over to Michelle. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am you silly mare! Congratulations babe!" She shouts and hugs Carla.

"I thought you'd be angry." Carla frowns.

"Look, I may have not liked you and peter together at first, or the way you got together...but even a blind person could see how much you both love eachother." She explains tearfully. "I'm just so so glad you're happy. This is your happily ever after Car."

"I know 'Chelle. I'm so happy." The older brunette replies, lacking in control of her emotions.

"You've gotten to the light at the end of the tunnel. Finally, you're getting everything you've ever wanted."

"Come here you."

"I'm so glad to see you genuinely happy. It's all worked out."

 _ **Thought another smutty chapter would be needed before the dramatic storyline starts...which is next the next chapter!!!! Leave reviews xxx**_


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh hiya you two." Carla greets her fiancé and step son. "I'm running late so I really need to get going."

"Aren't you coming with us Carla?" Simon asks as he sits and eats his breakfast.

"No, I've got to stay and look after the factory today. Maybe another day though ey?"

"But you should be taking it easy with the baby on its way. Come out for lunch with us Carla, please." He begs.

"Are you actually Mr Simon Barlow? Because if I remembered correctly, you hated my guts back in 2012 young man. You'd do literally anything to resist being near me." She laughs.

"But I've grown up now and you're not that bad. Especially compared to some of dads other girlfriends he's had."

"I mean...I would take that as a compliment but compared to the Battersby sisters, it's pretty plain obvious I'm better." She shrugs before stealing a slice of his toast.

"Ey!"

"Si, you can begrudge a pregnant women from eating can you? It's hard work making your sibling."

"That's gross." He squirms before Peter pipes up.

"Babe, are you gonna be in the factory all day?" He questions, wrapping an arm around her middle.

"Probably. I'll take breaks though, don't worry about me." She smiles sweetly.

"And remember, after today you are not going back to work. Maternity leave for you." He points at her playfully.

"Can't it be paternity leave. I don't want to be here all alone." She smirks, kissing him.

"Mmm I wish. Someone's got to run Underworld." He replies. "By the way, you look absolutely phenomenal."

"That's sweetheart." She smiles in awe. She was wearing a tight fitting grey top, skinny black jeans matched with her leather jacket.

"Urgh...anyway I best get going before I'm late once again. Bye Si." She waves.

"Bye Carla."

"Have a nice meal won't you baby? Seeya." She pecks her fiancé on the lips before taking a few seconds to admire his features, then going.

"Yep and I'll be calling you throughout the day to check on you alright?"

"Stop fussing!" She chuckles.

"Morning all." Carla says loudly, grabbing the attention of the work force who were waiting impatiently outside.

"Oh my god...is that actually Carla Connor walking into her own business? I'm about to have a heart attack." Sean gasps, playfully.

"You're overreacting. I've been here loads of times." She frowns.

"For a flying visit...just to see your lover boy." He laughs.

"Very true but chop-chop, we have a lot of work to be doing today." She claps her hands before placing her bag into the office and coming back out again.

"Whilst you're all quiet, I thought I'd let you all know that today is my last day before I take maternity leave. But Peter will be here everyday until the baby comes. Then I'll be choosing one of you lot to be looking after the place for the first couple of weeks whilst Peter and I are with the newborn." She announces.

"Will this be chosen randomly or?" Sally asks.

 _Dust falls._

"Do you really think I'd let Beth get a chance of running the place in my absence? No, someone whose working the hardest and it most effiecent. Which means I'll be paying more attention than usual." She replies.

 _More dust._

How exciting! I love competitions." Sally squeaks.

"Sal this ain't some sort of competition. This is you doing your job to the standard I require." Carla frowns. "Now get on with it, I'll be in the office."

"Get ready girls because Sally will be taking over." She smiles smugly as she spins on her wheely chair.

"Nice try Sal, me and Carla...we're tight." Sean raises his eyebrows. "And I'm gay."

"What's your sexuality got to do with it?" Izzy laughs.

"Well nothing really...but everyone loves me because of my homosexuality greatness" Sean nods.

"You're unbelievable." She replies, shaking her head in amusement.

 _Creak_.

What the hell was that?" Sally narrows her eyes, turning round to where she heard a loud noise.

"I don't know...shall I go get Carla?" Kirk says.

 _Dust_.

"No it was probably nothing. Builders maybe?" Sally questions.

 _Crack_.

"No I think I'm going to get Carla." Sean stands up knocking on her factory door. "I have a funny feeling about this."

 _Crack_.

"What Sean? Did you not here what I just said? I have important calls to make." Carla snaps immediately.

 _Crack_.

"Carla, there's a really weird noise coming from the roof, do you not hear it? It sounds like crumbling and cracking of some sort."

"The roof?" Carla's eyes go wide as she gets up to the main floor.

 _Crack_.

 _Crack_.

"What is that?" Kirk shouts.

 _Crack_.

"There's dust all over this bra." Beth whines.

 _Crack_.

 _BANG_!

"What the hell was that?" Kevin shouts from the garage.

"Oh my god..." Tyrone gasps.

"The factory roof has collapsed!" Kevin yells. "Call for help Ty!"

"Bloody hell! What's happened here!" Gemma gasps, hand in hand with Chesney. "Are there people in there?"

"Yeah all of them I think...I'm gonna help." Chesney says, running over to help.

"Oh my god, is Carla in there?" Nick gasps, turning to David and Sarah who has a hand to his mouth in shock.

"I-I think so..." Sarah mutters. "I booked the day off today...imagine if I was in there."

"Maybe we should go tell Peter." David suggests casually.

"Well where is he? Ugh, I need to find Gary." Sarah runs away.

"Leanne!" Nick shouts. "Do you know where Peter is?"

"What? Oh my god! Is Carla in there?" She yells.

"I-I'm not sure."

"Peters gone out with Simon for the day."

"I'll go get her family." Nick runs into the Rovers.

Inside the building, debris and dust continued to fall onto the lifeless bodies. However, as many of the factory workers woke up; they were very shocked to see the impact the roof had caused.

"Oh my god...what the hell happened." Sean winces.

"I have no idea...ow." Izzy sighs in pain.

"Izzy, are you okay? Where's your wheelchair?" Sean questions, standing up.

"Ow, I don't know...over there I think." She murmurs. "I need help to get out of here."

"What?" Beth whispers. "Has there been an earthquake or something?"

"I don't know...maybe."

"Ah! What was that!" Beth screeches as she hears a beeping noise.

"Beth, that's just a phone ringing."

 _"and I'll be calling you throughout the day to check on you alright?"_

"Where's Kirky!" Beth cries. "Kirk!"

"I'm over here." He shouts, his leg stuck under a large brick. "I'm stuck."

A few minutes later, most of the workers are awake and moving. They were all helping eachother; Sally had been found and the worst injuries any of them had were just a few minor cuts and bruises.

"We need to get out of here." Sally cries. "I'm scared."

"No wait..." Sean stutters, the realisation of someone being trapped underneath the destruction.

Someone everyone else had failed to remember.

 _"and I'll be calling you throughout the day to check on you alright?"_

"Whose phone is that?" Kirk asks.

"It doesn't matter...we need to go!" Sally shouts.

"But what about Carla! I'm not leaving her here!" Sean says. "She's pregnant."

"I don't care about Carla, I do not want to die!" Beth shouts.

"I can't believe we all forgot about her..." Izzy mumbles.

BANGl!

More rubble and debris dramatically falls along the office, if they didn't leave now...no one would come out alive.

"Come on, GO!" They shouts as they cough and frantically escape.

"Peter...Peter" Leanne repeats as Peter answers his phone. "Peter why haven't you answered your phone!"

"I've been trying to call Carla so they didn't come through. What's with the attitude? Si is absolutely fine Lee!" He replies.

"No...it's about Carla-..."

"What about Carla!" He interrupts, panicked.

"I don't know if she's in there but...the factory roof has collapsed it looks like. All the workers are coming out now so I don't think Carla is there."

"What." He whispers, his eyes glistening as he hangs up. "Come on Si, we're going."

"I haven't finished my drink yet!" He moans.

"I don't care Simon! We're going!" He yells angrily before speeding in the car.

"Sean! Is Carla in there?" Johnny asks. "SEAN!"

"I-..."

"Can I check you out please. Follow me." The paramedic guides Sean away.

"For god sake!" Johnny kicks a rock in frustration.

"Dad, calm down!" Kate pipes up.

"She'll be okay. She's strong." Michelle reassures him however she was crying a lot which suggested otherwise.

Inside the factory, Carla lay semi-conscious. She started coming round a few seconds ago but felt extremely disoriented and groggy. As she tried to move, she found herself stuck under heavy debris and as she looked up, she saw a lot more ready to fall.

She was absolutely petrified, there was something really heavy crushing her middle...where their little baby lay. She couldn't think straight, her head was in agony and she ached all over.

However she just about managed too grab her phone that was next to her head. She immediately dialled her lovers number and awaited him to answer whilst being still in huge amounts of pain which was indescribable.

"Oh baby...I'm so glad you're not in there. Where are you?" Peters relieved voice fills the room as he thought Carla was safe if she was calling him.

"Pe-...P..." she speaks inaudibly and quietly, unable to formulate sentences or even move her mouth.

"Carla?" The realisation hits him. Her voice surrounded his car where he was furiously driving along the Manchester roads.

"Peter..." She whispers, so very quietly. "Help..."

"Oh god no...no, no, no." He cries. "Don't worry baby, I'm coming okay? Stay awake."

"It...hurts."

"Don't worry. Keep talking baby, try and distract yourself." He encourages her softly. "Simon, call your mum and tell her Carla's in there. She can tell the paramedics."

"I need you...Peter..." she cries. "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared, baby. You're fine."

"I'm...I'm not."

"Tell me what's hurting Carla." He questions but gets silence in return. "Carla? Carla?"

"Mmm."

"Baby, what just happened?"

"I...don't know...gone." She mumbles.

"Oh god, this isn't good." Peter fears to himself as his son tells Leanne.

"Peter...I'm so scared." She repeats, a weak sob escaping her lips.

"What hurts Carla?" He repeats.

"My...my leg...head...b-baby, stomach."

"The baby?" Peter sobs.

"Dad, watch out." Simon pipes up, because Peter was driving in a mess, just desperate to get to Carla.

"The baby will be fine Carla. It's strong just like you." Peter adds.

"C-Crushed."

"Crushed? What's crushed Carla?" He hyperventilates.

"B...ba..." she closes her eyes momentarily before managing to open them again but with great difficulty.

"I know sweetheart, I know. But please don't panic yourself because that's not helping anyone is it? Just take deep breaths and stay still, I'm nearly there." He reassures her before she groans out in pain loudly. "Carla?"

"Ow." She sobs, in excruciating pain. Then, a loud bang scares Peter even more before the line goes completely dead...

"CARLA!" He screams. "No, no, no."

"Dad What was that?" Simon cries.

Getting to their destination, Peter very quickly sprints to Underworld.

"CARLA!"

"Peter, they're trying to help her." Michelle wraps an arm around him.

"We-We were on the phone but...but she cried in pain then-then there was a loud bang...the call stopped...no." He stutters in distress.

"Oh god." Johnny sobs.

"Let me in!" Peter shouts aggressively at police who were stood in front of the police tape.

"Sorry mate, our team are inside getting the remaining people out." They reply bluntly.

"My fiancé and unborn baby are in there dying! I said MOVE!" He yells, trying to shove the police officer.

"Let...let him in." Michelle cries. "She needs him in there."

"I'll see what I can do but for the meantime, stay here."

"I'm going to try calling her again..." Peter mumbles, getting his phone out and shakily putting it to his ear.

Meanwhile, Carla lay unconscious again. More destruction had occurred and her percentage of survival was decreasing by the second.

A large puddle of blood lay beneath her and the phone rang repeatedly underneath tons of bricks...where she also lay...

 ** _Hope this is okay because I've wanted to write this take on the roof collapse for a while. Obviously a lot more will be happening in the next chapter, don't worry. And it'll carry on from here. I have many good, dramatic ideas in my head so I can't wait to write it, but I'm very ill right now and have exams so will not be putting pressure on myself (but Carla is always my priority anyway haha). Also I know this isn't the best I've written but it's hard to be so descriptive when I want to write down so much of the action and give you a picture in mind of what it looks like. Please review xxx_**


	25. Chapter 25

"Please just let me in!" Peter yells.

He'd been waiting extremely uncomfortablely outside the remains of the factory for about 10 minutes now. However, it felt like days. He soon realised the police will not let him through no matter what but he couldn't have that; Carla could be dying in there, as well as their baby and their was no way he'd just stand around.

Paramedics had gone in there a few minutes ago to try and save her but no one had heard anything. He couldn't bare it much longer.

"Michelle...I need your help." He mumbles.

"What?" She frowns.

"Can you distract that officer? I can't wait out here Michelle. I-I can't bare the thought of her in there all alone...absolutely petrified that she and our little miracle baby are going to die." He stutters.

"What do you want me to say?" She questions, wiping away her tears frantically.

"Ask about anything, I don't care. But when they start talking...I'm going to run in."

"Be careful Peter, it's unsafe in there." She says emotionally.

"I know but...I have to do this." He cries. "I have too."

"I understand. I'll do it now." She weakly smiles, placing a hand on his shoulder before walking to the officers.

"Do you have any idea what's caused the roof too collapse? Was it intentional or not?" She questions.

"We don't know anything until we carry out a full investigation. That'll happen tomorrow-..."

Peter suddenly sprints into the factory as fast as his legs can take him.

"Hey, stop him!" The officer shouts. "Any of you try that again, there'll be consequences."

"Carla!" Peter shouts. "Carla!"

"Who is this?" A paramedic replies loudly.

"Carla." He whispers, running over to where two paramedics sit. "Oh god..."

"You need to get out of here. It isn't safe Sir."

"Please let me stay with her." He murmurs, moving next to her head and putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh darling."

"Baby, please wake up." He sobs. "Aren't you going to get her out?"

"We need to do this in the right way. If we just move her, it'll do more damage so we're waiting for more resources."

"Can't you move all of this?" He points to the heavy bits of roof which lay on her middle. "She's pregnant."

"I'm aware of that Sir but like I said, their isn't much we can do right now apart from keeping her comfortable." They explain.

"Pff, comfortable. She's dying." He almost laughs.

"We've put an IV in her hand and have an oxygen mask if she needs it. We have the equipment to help her."

"Mmm." Carla croaks.

"Carla. Carla, it's Peter." He whispers, placing a hand on her cheek gently.

"Peter..." she groans weakly. "It..."

"You're going to be okay. Just breathe." He reassures her, holding her bleeding hand.

"What's happened?" She murmurs quietly.

"It doesn't matter, baby."

"Carla, I'm a paramedic. I'm going to place an oxygen mask over you to help you breathe okay? Try not to worry." He places a oxygen mask over Carla's nose and mouth as she closes her eyes momentarily.

"It really hurts." She cries.

"I know, I know. You'll be okay" Peter sniffs away more tears which were threatening to fall.

"I'm so scared Peter." She weeps. "I'm so scared. Why aren't-...why arent they getting me out?"

"Well because you have some...stuff on top of you that can only be removed with special equipment which they don't have on them right now. We're waiting for the fire brigade sweetheart." He explains softly.

"But...I'm gonna die Peter" She whispers painfully.

"Oh no you're not. Carla no you aren't, please don't say that."

"I-I need to get out" Tears run rapidly down Carla's cheeks. "I don't want to die."

"Carla, stop talking like this."

"Pe...Peter, please get out...it's unsafe." She cries. "Urgh..."

"No, I'm not going anywhere." He shakes his head stubbornly.

"Peter...you need to do something for me..." She shakily says, her tired eyes looking up at him.

"Anything, sweetheart." He nods.

"Save the baby over me." She sobs, causing Peter to do the same as he shakes his head.

"Peter...please. They've got their whole life ahead of them...please." She adds.

"No..."

"If...our baby dies and I don't...it'll break me anyway...save our child, not me."

"Carla, you're both going to live. We don't have to have this conversation." He blinks away more tears.

"Save the baby, I don't mind. I want you too, please." She begs emotionally.

"No."

"Peter! Save the baby!" She shouts as loud as possible, which caused her more pain. "Ow."

"Carla, calm yourself down." The paramedic pipes up.

"Peter...after last time...we can't loose another child." She whispers.

"Okay." He murmurs quietly, biting his lip to stop himself from going into meltdown.

"Thank...you." She sighs in relief, but winces in pain because it hurt her ribs.

"I love you Carla." Peter mutters.

"I...love you...so much." She replies. "I don't want to leave you."

"You're not going to leave me. You'll be kicking and screaming in a few days."

"Ah..." she yelps as something slips.

"You've got to do something..." Peter turns to the paramedic. "Look at her."

"They'll be here very soon. Keep talking Carla." He replies but looked unsure.

"I...I knew...it was all too good to be true." She heavily cries. "This is fate telling me...I can't be a mum..."

"It's just bad luck." Peter says.

"N-No...I came so close...so close but if-if I listened to you a-and went to lunch..." Carla moans, angry at herself.

"This isn't your fault baby." He reassures her, gently stroking her head which was blood covered.

"How...how was lunch?" She whispers, Peter could tell the life was getting sucked of her by the second and it was getting a lot more harder for her to fight back and not give in.

"It was alright...Si got a milkshake and a burger but never finished it." Peter mumbles as he tries to distract Carla from the pain.

"I...I bet that made him angry." She weakly smiles, a laugh disappearing into thin air as she takes harsh breaths.

"No, he understands."

"He's a...good kid." She winces. "You...never let him out of your sight, d'ya hear me?"

"Your fiesty side hasn't gone then." Peter forces out a joke.

"A-and don't drink...when I'm gone okay? I know it'll be hard but...Simon and b-baby need you." She stutters, her voice barely audible.

"You're not going anywhere." He repeats, holding her hand tightly.

"I wanted to marry you again so badly Peter." She weeps. "I-I wanted to be a B-Barlow again."

"Yeah..."

"I just wanted what everyone else had...a husband...baby...family."

"And you've got all of that." He says.

"Too early..." she pants. "The baby is coming...too early."

"They'll stop that. You see doctors doing that all of the time."

"I want to name it." She suddenly says.

"We can do that when it's born." Peter suggests.

"Lily..." She whispers.

"Lily?" He questions, confused. "Why Lily?"

"A-Aidan's favourite flower...lilies." She licks her lips. "Lily."

"What if it's a boy?" He asks tearfully.

"Aidan." She announces. "Is that Okay?"

"I think those names are perfect." He smiles.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do. They're beautiful."

"I hope...I hope you're not just...saying that because I'm dying." She chuckles slightly, her face going slightly upwards which had multiple bruises, cuts and grazes on.

"Carla, please don't say this again."

"Whatever you do...don't call it Carla if it's a girl..." she laughs but it soon turns into wasted breaths and she runs out of air and starts choking.

"Carla, breathe." The paramedic places the oxygen mask over her face again.

"I think Lily is beautiful." Peter murmurs. "Our sweet little Lily."

"Marry me..." she pants, taking off the mask momentarily.

"What?" Peter suddenly says.

"M-marry me Peter."

"How?" He frowns.

"J-Just tell me your vows." She smiles.

"I haven't done them yet, baby. We only got engaged two days ago." He sighs.

"Tell me...what you would've said."

"Erm...Okay. Sweetheart, I don't even need to say all of this because you should know it already. I love you more than life. I-I can't imagine life without you and I will not imagine it. You're my everything. I know last time I said our vows, they were tainted and probably don't mean much anymore but...I still stick by them. Now you will feel no rain, because I'll be your shelter...You've given me everything I've ever dreamed of. You're my right arm, I need you. You help me, give me a reason to not turn to the booze...I don't even get tempted to drink when I'm around you because you're just...perfect. I know everyone says no one is perfect but they obviously haven't met Carla Connor. Words don't describe my love for you. You're beautiful, strong, smart, funny, fiesty-..."

"I love you." She interrupts, smiling whilst her eyes remain closed. "So...much."

"I know you do." He wonders if he'll ever run out of tears.

"Please...don't...drink." Her words fade away, her lungs having no oxygen.

"Carla..."

"Carla?" He repeats, her eyes closed. "CARLA!"

"She isn't moving! She isn't moving!" He screams.

"Move out the way Sir!" They push peter away. As they check her pulse, they give eachother a look before starting chest compressions.

"1...2...3..."

"No, no, no, no." Peter sobs into his hands.

"Keep trying." They say to one another.

"Fire Brigade coming through!" Multiple men shout as Peter looks up, a tiny bit of hope was left.

"Help her! Please, help her! I'm begging you!"

After a couple minutes, one of them speaks up...

"We've got a pulse."

 _Thank god._

 _ **Well that was a lot of angst writing, loved that! I hope you like this because I'm really enjoying writing all this depressing content right now! More of this will be updated soon. Also should point out, Carla will not be killed off in this story but that's all I'm saying...**_

 _ **Please leave reviews xxx**_


	26. Chapter 26

The crew helping Carla asked Peter to leave the premises whilst they bring Carla out, who was attached to many wires and she lay on a stretcher. He didn't want to leave her side not for one second but thought that the less he restricted, the quicker she'll be out.

He walked out of the remains of the factory, grey dust covered all of him and he was coughing a little whilst wiping his eyes.

"Peter!" Michelle yells, running over to him as he goes under the police tape. "Is she alright? Have they got her out?"

"Peter, how is my daughter?" Johnny cries.

"She Erm...she had to be resuscitated-..."

"Oh god..." Johnny sobs. "Has she gone?"

"They managed to save her but it's not looking good. S-She was speaking so negatively, she asked me to save the baby over her." Peter weeps. "And she told me she was scared and didn't want to die...she was terrified and there was nothing I could've done."

"But Peter, she's fought for you and her family to survive and she's alive. She'll be okay." Michelle reassures him, pulling him into her tight embrace.

"What about the baby though? The baby was crushed...there's no way a little tiny baby can live after that."

"Oh look, they're taking her out." Kate tearfully pipes up, pointing the the lifeless body being wheeled towards them.

"Oh my god." Johnny mumbles. "She's so pale."

"We need to get her to hospital as quickly as possible, one person is aloud to come." A paramedic says.

"I'll come." Peter announces, going into the back of the ambulance and holding Carla's hand tightly.

"You and the baby are going to be alright, d'ya hear me? Absolutely fine." He adds, taking in the array of bruises and the dry blood streaks on her face.

The ride to the hospital had been a long and uncomfortable one, Peter was frightened that Carla would be taken away at him at any second. But as the ambulance jolts to a stop, the crew rush Carla out.

"Where are you going? I want to be with her!" He shouts.

"I'm so sorry but no one can go through past this point. If you wait here, we'll do our very best to help her." They say sympathetically, before quickly leaving.

"Oh god. No, no, no. I can't believe this. No." Peter mutters to himself, taking a few deep breaths.

"Peter!" Johnny alerts his son in law, rushing over to him. "Have they said anything?"

"No."

"How did this even happen? Why did the roof fall?" Kate says.

"When I see Gary flamin' Windass...you wait until I see him." Peter growls. "I'm gonna kill him."

"That's not going to help anyone is it?" Michelle questions.

"It'll help me. It'll get my anger out. Because of him, my wife and baby could die!" Peter yells.

"Don't shout at Michelle. I know you're upset but she's done nothing wrong." Kate defends her cousin.

"Oh what are you even doing here Kate! You're not fooling anyone, you've never cared for Carla! It's always been Kate this, Kate that with you!"

"Peter, that's enough. Just concentrate on Carla and your son or daughter right now. Don't blame Kate." Johnny pipes up, putting a hand on Peters shoulder as a sign of warning.

"What's Gary even done?" Michelle says quietly, sitting down and putting a hand through her hair.

"He told us the roof was bad and when we asked him to sort it, he strictly refused and said it wouldn't fall. He literally told us that it wouldn't fall and that it was a minor problem that will be fixed easily. And now? Now, I could loose her 'chelle. I can't loose her...or the baby. I wouldn't cope." He sobs, falling into Michelle's arms.

"Oh my god." She gasps, now she understood Peter's anger towards Gary and couldn't help but encourage it.

"Did the paramedics say anything about the babies condition? Do they think it'll survive?" Johnny croaks.

"Um...they weren't sure but...but there was a large part of the roof on top of her whole middle. A-and She was in so much pain. She couldn't breathe."

"My poor daughter. No way, I can't loose her...not after Aidan..." Johnny pants.

"She made me tell her my vows." Peter says, eyes glistening ahead of him as Michelle breaks out a sob. "After I said it...she went."

"Bless her..." Michelle says.

"And...she said something else too..."

"What?"

"She named the baby." Peter admits.

"But you don't know the sex?" Kate narrows her eyes.

"She came up with two names. A boys and girls name."

"What were they?" Johnny leans forwards.

"Aidan and Lily." He announces, watching Johnny's face crumble.

"Oh god." He whispers.

"Why Lily?" Michelle narrows her eyes.

"She said Aidan's favourite flowers were lilies...she wanted him somehow involved in our child's life."

"Carla Connor's family?"

"That's us." Michelle stands, followed by the other relatives. "How is she?"

"Mrs Connor suffered severe injuries because of the collapse. Minor injuries include multiple cuts and bruises and broken ribs. Also she was having symptoms of a concussion so we'll be doing a CT scan as soon as possible but that's not the worst, it's not looking good I'm afraid - we're done a X-ray because we're almost sure theirs a fracture in her spine. Obviously with her being pregnant, she's priority. She's in critical condition though I'm afraid." They explain, watching everyone's faces drop.

"Oh my god...what are you going to do?" Johnny cries.

"We have reason to believe it's a stable fracture which means it's nothing overly serious right now but we don't know much until we wake her up."

"Is she gonna wake up?" Michelle interrupts.

"We've put her into an induced coma right now. Her body has been through a lot today and is under a lot of strain, the rest she'll be in whilst being in a coma will hopefully help her recovery and give the baby a greater chance of life."

"What...what about the baby?" Peter pipes up.

"I was just getting to that. It's a miracle...baby still has a heartbeat but seems rather distressed. We're going to be keeping an eye on it and if the baby gets to a point where they're too distressed, we'll perform a c-section and immediately look after the baby as it would be premature." She explains softly.

"Oh god..." Peter mutters. "It pains me to say this but...but you have...you have to save the b-baby over her."

"Mr Bar-..."

"No listen to me. It might've been the last thing she's ever asked me alright? I need to do this for her. You save the baby if it comes down to it alright?" He weeps.

"Okay." The doctor nods hesitantly. "We'll keep you updated."

Hours went by; it was 2:40am and they hadn't heard anything. Peter was still snapping at anyone and was walking round the small enclosed room very shakily.

"Peter, sit down. You're making me feel sick." Michelle mumbles.

"Why haven't they come out yet? I want to see her!" He snaps.

"They're running tests .."

"How is she?" Johnny immediately questions as the doctor from before reappears.

"We're keeping her stable. It's confirmed that unfortunately, Carla does have a break in her spine. Now, theirs not much we can say about that without Carla being awake so we're going to bring her round in the next day or so. She also has a concussion but we're not overly concerned for that; worst case scenario is that she has short term memory loss." She explains.

"The...the baby?"

"The babies heartbeat is still strong, which is extremely surprising. Your family seems to be made out of strong stuff Mr Barlow. We will still be watching the baby extremely carefully incase it's in danger but right now, it's stable."

"Thank god." Peter sighs in relief. It was really a miracle they have both managed to stay alive throughout such an awful ordeal.

"What about her back though? If it's broken, won't she be paralysed?" Kate panics.

"We think it's a stable fracture which means it'll hopefully not cause any long term damage but we won't know anything for sure until she's awake. When she's awake, we'll do a number of test to see whether she feels movements in her legs."

"Stable. Stable. Stable." Kate rolls her eyes.

"That is a good thing." The nurse says.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Peter gasps. "Can I see her?"

"Erm...I'll allow it. Only you though. It's late so visitors aren't usually aloud at this time but I understand this'll be for the best." She smiles. "Follow me."

"Thank you so much." Peter replies.

"Oh, baby," He whispers, walking into Carla's hospital room.

She was led on a bad, looking like a small mouse surrounded by so much medical equipment. There was no pillows underneath her head as it could worsen her back injury so she had a neck brace on. A ventilator was attached to her, along with many other wires placed on her chest, arms and an IV injected into her hand to keep her hydrated. Multiple cuts and grazes were dotted along Carla's head as well as dry blood matted into her hair which was yet to removed. Bruises started forming on her face and arms too but Peter was sure they'd turn out darker in the morning. You could see the swell of their unborn baby underneath her hospital gown. This sight made Peter heavily cry, he sunk down to the ground and rocked himself.

He sat there for 5 minutes before crawling up and sitting in the seat next to Carla's bedside. Gently taking her hand into his, he repeatedly kissed it and stared at her lifeless expression.

"Carla..." He croaks, placing a strand of hair behind her ear delicately. "How's this happened to us ey?"

"You've got to keep fighting. Fight for us, fight for our baby..." he places a hand on her bump. "Are beautiful miracle baby. I can't loose both of you, I wouldn't be able to cope."

"Stay strong, little one." Peter leans down and kisses her bump gently before sitting silently with Carla for the foreseeable.

 ** _Very content heavy; I honestly really struggled with this chapter. I wanted to get it right and make it realistic but had to take into consideration that she is pregnant but also has to have a fair amount of damage if a roof has fallen on her! More twist and turns will be happening soon, don't think this is it! Please review xx_**


	27. Chapter 27

After a horrible, stressful night and Peter not sleeping a wink, he had his head led down on the mattress next to Carla's stomach. He rested one hand onto her stomach but very gently as he knew that part of her body was extremely weak and tender following the roof collapse. He sighed, thinking what they might've been doing right now if the accident didn't happen. She would've been on maternity leave from this day forward, they would've been together probably watching 'This Morning' whilst planning their future. But instead now, he's nervously sat with his lover who could be snatched away from him at any minute.

"Heya..." Michelle whispers after softly knocking on the door. "Mind if I come in?"

"Course not." Peter croaks, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head.

"You look shattered." She observes as she sits on the other side of Carla's bedside.

"Didn't sleep at all. I'm just terrified in case something happens and I'm not there-..."

"I know but hey? She's still with us. She's been through so much last night and is still managing too pull through."

"I know but-..."

"She'll get better as time goes on. Plus didn't the doctors say they're going to try and wake her up sometime today?" Michelle interrupts gently.

"Either later today or tomorrow. They have to do some tests." He replies, staring at Carla's lifeless expression. Overnight, bruises began to show more visibly and most of her face was now covered in nasty looking purple brusies.

"She still manages to look beautiful." He adds.

"Mmm." Michelle nods. "Well that's Carla for you."

"Do you think she can hear us?" Peter questions, weakly.

"Probably. However she probably thinks it's a dream or something. She wouldn't be fully with it, love."

"Michelle I keep getting flashbacks of when we were in that factory. She was so scared...so scared she'd be taken away from me. You could see the disappointment and loss in her eyes, she genuinely thought she and the baby were gonna die and that she'd failed me by not giving me a child again." He cries.

"Oh." Michelle whispers, sniffing back tears before walking around the bed and comforting Peter. "What else did she say?"

"She kept making snarky comments about her dying. And that made her choke and-..." he takes a deep breath. "She was just so weak. I heard her desperately trying to breathe in air but she just couldn't. It even looked hard for her to keep her eyes open."

"Carla never gives into pain. She'll never usually admit to anything bad she's feeling." Michelle mumbles, her head resting on his shoudler.

"This time she did. She must've been in so much pain to admit it. She was absolutely sobbing her heart out." Peter says. "Then after I told her my vows...she left."

"Oh my god..." Michelle whispers, emotionally.

"I thought that was it then. I really didn't believe she'd come back from that. Thinking you've lost your soulmate but also your baby was just...I can't put into words how it felt. It physically hurt." He sobs.

"Have you got checked out? You were under there too Peter so you might've breathed in, I don't know...dust?" Michelle asks, changing the subject slightly as he was still covered in dirt.

"No, I told them I didn't need to be checked out." He shakes his head stubbornly. "The only place I'll be is here."

"You might start suffering from PTSD or something Peter, keep an eye on that." She panics.

"I'll be fine once she's awake." He sighs before a group of doctors interrupt.

"I'm sorry but you'll both have to leave." The female nurse from the day before says.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Peter frowns, standing up and looking at them anxiously.

"Please, will you both leave as soon as possible otherwise we'll have to escort you out. I'll inform you both in a few minutes after I've done tests."

"Tests? What tests?" Peter shouts. "She is my fiancé, tell me what you're doing to her!"

"Will you just answer him! You owe him that much. What are you doing!" Michelle pipes up, clearly also agitated.

"We think something may be wrong with baby. Please leave." They respond bluntly, before turning around and going over to Carla.

"No..." Peter whispers, slowly walking out the hospital room. "No, no, no, no."

"Peter, it's okay." Michelle reassures him as he drops to the floor and starts sobbing.

"No it's not Michelle! My child is dying!"

"We don't know that yet! It could just be a minor complication." She replies.

"You think that looked minor? Loads of nurses pacing about!" He yells before Johnny walks in.

"What's going on? Is Carla alright?" He panics looking through the window and seeing several nurses all around Carla's bed, before one of them shuts the blinds rudely.

"The baby is dying." Peter sobs.

"Nothing has been told yet. All they said was that something might be wrong with it." Michelle sighs.

"Oh god..."

"The last thing...the last thing she asked me was to save the baby over her. Now what do I say when she wakes up and theirs no baby? She'll be absolutely devastated...she'll never be the same again!"

The three waited impatiently for half an hour until finally a nurse came out.

"So..." She starts, nervous to release the information to such a vulnerable family.

"What? What's happening?" Peter questions.

"As you already know, we've been monitoring the baby because it was distressed following the accident. It was stable but we noticed earlier that the heart rate was suddenly dropping...quite considerably." She says, awaiting for their reaction.

"Oh god...so what does this mean?" Johnny says.

"Well, if we leave the baby in their and just carry on monitoring it then it could lead to much worse consequences...there's a high chance it'll die."

"What are you going to do? Surely Carla's in no fit state for more surgery." Michelle cries.

"We have no other option but to perform a caesarian section-..."

"But it's too early! Don't you get that! Carla is desperate for this baby to live...even if that means she will di-..."

"Baby will be immediately put into an incubator and will go in the NICU unit where it'll be thoroughly monitored. You'll be able to see the baby regularly and theirs a high chance Carla will be okay." She says.

"Okay..." Peter sighs. "Please try so hard to make them both okay. Please, please."

"We definitely will try our very best. You can sit with her if you want whilst we prepare her for surgery." The nurse smiles before guiding them to Carla.

"Hi, baby." Peter smiles. "You're going to be okay? They're just gonna get the baby out so it'll be safer for you both but don't worry."

"Yeah, he's right. Everything will be alright. This is for the best." Michelle adds, still very sensitive in seeing Carla in such a bad unconscious state.

"She looks...she looks so ill." Johnny pipes up, standing at the door to her hospital room.

"But she's going to be okay. Once the bruises and cuts have faded, it'll look like the old Carla." Michelle reassures him, holding his hand.

"Excuse me." The nurse pushes past. "Unfortunately, the babies heartbeat is decreasing at a very dangerous speed so we need to do this c-section now."

"Oh god...so is it an ermergency now?" Johnny gasps.

"Yes but please try not to panic. You're going to have to wait in the relatives room for the foresable and I'll update you once it's over."

An hour later, surgeons as drastically working to save the life of Peter and Carla's baby. Things were going well until suddenly various machines started beeping loudly.

"She's loosing a lot of blood!" One of them shout, working really hard to stop the bleeding pouring out of Carla's stomach.

Outside the room, the family heard the heart machines increase and they were now stood up panicking more than ever.

"That's Carla! That's Carla's heart machine. They said it'll be fine!" Peter yells.

"It might not be Carla, don't panic yet." Johnny sighs in distress.

"No, look!" Peter points to a whiteboard saying 'Carla Connor.'

"Oh my god..." Michelle murmurs.

"What's happening?" Peter questions, punching the wall.

Back inside the room, they had just about managed to get baby Barlow out...however it was silent.

"Try resuscitating it!" One of them announced loudly, many nurses were in the corner trying to revive the too small child whilst others worked frantically trying to stop the bleeding coming from Carla.

"The bleeding won't stop." They mumble.

"We're going to have to give her a blood transfusion. She's loosing huge amounts of blood!"

Suddenly, a loud cry interrupts them.

 _Relief_.

 ** _Leave reviews xx_**


	28. Chapter 28

Much had happened in the last 15 minutes for everyone. The nurses just about managed to stop the bleeding from Carla which was excessively pumping out everywhere. They were extremely concerned as she lost a lot of blood so they gave her a transfusion. Seeing Carla's current state, they were even more concerned for her health as it seemed she was deteriorating. The Caesarean section had caused a turn for the worst.

However, their little baby had just about managed to survive. At first, they believed it was gone but just as they were about to stop resuscitating, a miracle happened and it started screaming. They were dreading telling the relatives as they had been informed about Peter shouting in the corridors minutes previous and punching walls in frustration due not knowing anything.

"They're dead aren't they?" Peter sobs.

"Peter, don't say that." Michelle snaps, she had so much sympathy for him but sometimes he really wound her up.

"Can one of you tell us what's going on?" Johnny impatiently asks as three of the medical team sprint out of the room.

Unfortunately, they don't acknowledge him in any way before returning a few seconds later.

"Excuse me? What's happening!" Peter screeches.

Back inside the threatre room, the surgeons are just about coming to the end of such a traumatic surgery that very nearly ended differently.

"Right, the blood transfusion in under way. Thank god." They sigh in relief.

"That was a very close one Carla." They add, mumbling whilst sorting out her wires.

The baby had been rushed away as soon as it had started crying.

After a couple of minutes, they went to tell the family. "Se we've just performed the surgery."

"Yes, What the hell happened in there?" Peter snaps.

"Congratulations Mr Barlow, you've got a little girl." She announces, watching Peters face crumble.

"Is...Is she okay?" He stutters.

"She's alive. We took her immediately down to the intensive care unit where she'll be in an incubator and closely watched."

"Her names Lily." Peter smiles softly. "Lily Barlow...we'll come up with a middle name once Carla's awake."

"But hows Carla?" Michelle asks. "We heard the machine going off."

"So...unfortunately as you already know, the caesarean turned into an emergency in order to save the baby. But, Carla lost a rather large amount of blood. We've given her a blood transfusion and we'll have to see how she reacts to that but I'm afraid she's in critical condition." She explains.

"Oh no..." Johnny whispers.

"So you're saying, Carla is worse now? She's more ill?" Peter questions, impatiently.

"...yes. Luckily, we did manage to stop the bleeding but that doesn't prevent the fact that she still lost too much. I'm sorry."

"You're job is to do this right! You should've been doing c-sections for years now, why did you did this?" Peter yells.

"Peter, will you shut up. This isn't her fault." Michelle snaps.

"We had to move very fast in order to save the baby. The baby then had to be resuscitated whilst Carla was bleeding out. You should be very thankful it didn't go the other way because believe me, it was a close call." She responds before making an exit.

"Wait...can I see the baby?" Peter weakens.

"Yes. I'll get someone to take you to her in about half an hour."

"Oh..." Peter gasps upon seeing his child. His and Carla's child. "She's tiny."

"I'll leave you too it. If there's a problem, just press this red button." She says quietly before leaving the room full of premature babies.

"Oh you're mother is gonna love you." He says. "Look at you."

The baby was such a beautiful combination of Peter and Carla. As it was a newborn tiny baby, it wasn't easy to see whose facial features were whose but Lily lips, were undeniably Carla's. A soft pink and plump, into a small pout as the baby slept softly. Tubes were connected to Lily's chest, wires coming out her nose and just a nappy that looked too big for such a small child was worn.

"I can't believe your mothers created such a beautiful girl. You're gorgeous, baby girl." He smiles tearfully. He then puts his hand gently in the hole of the incubator and touches the babies hand. He gasps, her skin was so soft and her whole hand was the size of his finger.

"You don't need to worry, little one. Mummy is going to be okay. In a few weeks time, we can play happy families. Your mummy will be back to normal and you'll be nice and strong. You've got a big brother too, Simon. He'll look after you and will never let anyone hurt you."

"We've waited so long for you. I - well we - didn't know we could love you so much but we do. Counting down the days, little plans for when you're born. Because you see, you're our second chance Lily. Our second chance of happiness because your big sister wasn't strong enough for this world but you are. You are Lily, keep fighting just like your mum."

"Our little miracle baby."

He wipes his eyes before walking out the room to where Johnny and Michelle nervously sat.

"So, how was it?" Michelle asks, tearfully.

"My daughter. My beautiful little girl." Peter starts sobbing, falling to the floor until Michelle grabs him and they cry together. "She looked like carla."

"She must be beautiful then." Michelle replies softly.

"Carla was a gorgeous baby. Everyone said that." Johnny reminisces.

"Heya, can you tell me about my Lily's health please?" Peter asks the doctor who was specially assigned to look after Lily.

"Oh have you not been told?" She frowns.

"So where Lily is premature, her lungs haven't had as much time to grow fully. So they're weakened. Her lungs have trouble expanding as she takes in oxygen so we're going to be keeping an eye on them. In time, they can repair themselves but in some cases babies have life long respiratory problems."

"Why can't things ever be easy?" Peter sighs.

"But Mr Barlow, we're almost very sure Lily's lungs aren't very bad compared to other babies I've seen. She'll probably get out of breath more easily but that's about as far as it goes. Right now, she's getting support breathing but overall, is a very strong baby given the facts."

"Thank you." Michelle nods.

Afterwards, Michelle finally persuaded Peter to go back to the street to change and have a sleep as he hadn't left the hospital once since Carla was taken there.

 ** _This is just a filler chapter and an introduction to Lily Barlow! Sorry there isn't any Carla in this chapter, their won't be much next chapter either I'm afraid as I need to get other things included like the injures and backstory. I'm not happy with the outcome of this chapter, I feel like it's really bad and repetitive but the chapters definitely will get more exciting, I promise. I have some very good things planned after the next chapter is out. Leave reviews xx_**


	29. Chapter 29

It has been 2 long days since baby Lily Barlow had been born. Peter had only left the hospital once, and that was to shower and change clothes then he was back at his beloveds bedside. He couldn't imagine life without her, he was praying for a miracle but as time went on...he was loosing hope.

The nurse informed the family that she would've been out of a coma sooner but the c-section really done a number on her body and the blood transfusion had made her recovery be a lot harder.

This morning, Ken had come in very early to greet his son.

"Son..." he mumbles, gently waking Peter who was sleeping in the uncomfortable chair next to Carla.

"Mmm. What time is it?" Peter grunts, stretching and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Just gone 8:00am. How is she?"

"Same as usual. They keep saying no news is good news but I don't know...she still seems so lifeless." He explains sadly.

"It may look bad but this sleep is really helping her." He sighs. "Look Peter, why don't you go home?"

"Why'd I go home?" Peter frowns. "I'm not leaving her until she's awake. I keep saying that!"

"You need a proper sleep, son. Just go for an hour or two. She'll still be here when you return."

"Oh...Heya. Should I come back later?" Michelle interrupts as she enters the room.

"No, of course not. I'm just trying to persuade Peter to come home for a little bit." Ken smiles.

"And I keep saying no." Peter rolls his eyes.

"Maybe it's for the best Peter. You'll make yourself ill at this rate." Michelle says, walking over and kissing Carla's hand as she takes a seat.

"You can come straight back after." Ken shrugs.

"Urgh. Okay. But if something happens, you call me. Got it?" Peter gives in, standing up.

"Will do. I won't leave her side whatsoever, don't worry." The brunette replies before Peter reluctantly leaves with his father.

As Peter and Ken get out of the taxi, Peter stands motionless.

"Are you alright?" Ken questions.

"Y-yeah. Fine." Peter grunts, eyes glazed as he looks over at the remains of the factory. Before he takes a few steps forwards nearer to it.

"Peter...come on." Ken sighs but walks inside his house.

"I'm not a child. Stop telling me what to do." He snaps, walking over the factory and placing a hand on the metal barriers that covered it.

"Excuse me?" A voice pulls Peter back into reality.

As Peter turns around in a fright, he's met with a ginger haired man. It looks like he's in his twenties. He has glasses, is carrying a folder and wearing a suit.

"You must me Mr Barlow. I'm Wayne Hayes. The health and safety inspector overlooking the factory roof collapse. I've been needing to speak to you for a while but I understand you're going through a difficult time right now. Is it okay if I ask you a few questions Sir?"

"What?" Peter murmurs. "I don't care about this. In case you didn't know, my hands are full with my daughter and wife."

"I understand that but I need answers from you as you're invested in this business. Did you have any idea about the roofs state?"

"Well... _Wayne_. D'ya know who you should be questioning? Gary Windass!" Peter shouts.

"Gary Windass?" Wayne narrows his eyes.

"Yeah that scruffy ginger builder. He told us that the roof wasn't damaged enough to fall down. We kept telling him to fix it but kept putting it off! Now because of his laziness, my family could die." He snaps. "Look, he's over there!"

A coincidence, Gary walks out the cafe with Sarah and looks across to see Peters angry expression pointing at him.

"Him! He's to blame!" Peter yells.

"What's going on?" Gary quizzes, walking over to them.

"You told us the roof wouldn't fall!" Peter growls.

"I didn't know it would fall did I? Do you really think I'd let Izzy stay in there if I knew it would collapse?" Gary replies.

"So you care about Izzy only. Carla, a heavily pregnant woman was underneath that roof and you reassured her nothing would happen. She was so worried about that roof and you said it was fine!"

"Of course I care about Carla. But she's getting better isn't she?"

"Gary!" Sarah snaps.

"No she isn't getting better! In fact, she's getting worse! You bastard!" Peter yells, running up to Gary and punching him hard in the face.

"Peter!" Sarah gasps. "Stop that!"

"He deserves it!" Peter shouts, punching him repeatedly in the face.

"That's enough!" Wayne calls, trying to separate the fight.

"I want you to suffer!" Peter growls before Tim, who was walking past, pulls him off.

Gary breathes in deeply, he's got a bleeding nose and multiple scratches all over his face.

"I'm going to need to question you at the station Gary." Wayne clears his throat.

"Prisons too good for him!" Peter shouts.

"Come on mate, this isn't going to achieve anything." Tim pipes up, guiding Peter away from the drama and taking him to Number One.

"Peter, what's happened?" Ken questions as his son enters the room. He has blotchy eyes from where he'd been crying and had a few cuts on his face also.

"Giving Gary a tiny piece of the pain me and Carla are currently going through." He replies.

"Peter." Ken groans. "Have a shower and have a sleep."

"Oh...I've got a missed call from Michelle." Peter panics, calling her back and tapping his fingers anxiously as he awaits an answer.

" _Peter_!" A screech comes from the other side of the phone.

"What's happened Michelle? What's wrong?" Peter cries.

 _"It's good news!"_

"Spit it out then! What is it? Peter snaps.

" _They're bringing Carla out of a coma tomorrow, first thing._ " She says excitedly.

"What?" Peter gasps. "Is she okay for that to happen?"

" _Yeah, They're sure It'll no cause harm. She's ready to meet her daughter I reckon."_

"Okay. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

" _Don't rush Peter. Sleep. They're not doing it until tomorrow."_ She sighs.

"Right. Can you tell the rest of the family. Oh and check on Lily will you?" He asks, hopeful.

" _Yeah, I will. See ya!"_

"What did she say?" Ken asks.

"They're waking her up. She's actually going to wake up." Peter smiles.

 ** _Basically no Carla again, sorry. I apologise for how shitty these few chapters have been recently, I feel really bad but hopefully, next chapter things are going to improve as Carla wakes up and a bombshell hits the family! Leave reviews xx_**


	30. Chapter 30

"Are you still waking her up?" Peter asks, rushing to the nurse who was checking machines at Carla's bedside.

"Yes we are indeed. Be prepared that she will be very groggy and in a lot of pain."

"But she'll be awake." Peter smiles, tearfully.

"Also, I wouldn't tell her too much information about Lily. It may stress her out which isn't good for her." She points out.

"Heya." Michelle amd Johnny greet them.

"Today's the day!" Michelle claps her hands.

"I can't wait to see her again moving." Johnny says.

An hour later, the nurse had just removed the ventilator from Carla's throat.

"Now, she won't wake up straight away. It could be minutes or hours away. But she's breathing on her own which is a very good sign!" She smiles.

Once she had left, Peter held her hand to his mouth and kissed it repeatedly.

"Of course she'll keep us waiting ey?" Peter stiffs a laugh.

"That's our Car, alright." Michelle chuckles.

A few more minutes past, the family were bored and impatient. Then the time they'd been longing for happened...

The hand Peter was currently holding to his mouth twitched. He noticed immediately.

"Carla?" He whispers. "Carla, baby. It's me. It's Peter."

Her eyes flickered open for not even a second before closing quickly.

"We've all missed you so much, baby." He cries.

"Mm." She mumbles, retrying to open her eyes.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." He says and in return, he receives a weak but definitely there squeeze. "Well done. Can you open your eyes?"

After a few seconds of Carla adjusting to her now conscious state, she manages to squint and open her eyes. They barely open but still managed to lock onto Peters glazed orbs.

"I'll go get the nurse." Michelle pipes up.

"Peter..." Carla says, barely audible. It just sounded like a breath.

"Yes?"

"The baby." She croaks, emotionally. "Where's...our baby."

"Don't worry about that, Carla. She's okay." He announces, watching the relief on her face.

"She? It's a girl?" Carla whispers, groggily.

"Yep and she looks exactly like her mummy. She's being looked after somewhere else though right now because she was a little early-..."

"Will she...will she be okay?"

"Oh yes. She's just as strong as you. We nearly lost her but she fought for us." He nods.

"I want to see her..."

"You can't right now, baby. When you're better you can. Just give it a few days."

"I hear someone's woken up." The nurse and Michelle appear at the door.

"Carla, I'm a nurse and I've been looking after you. Do you remember what happened?" She adds, walking over and checking her vitals.

"Not really." Carla mumbles.

"What's the last thing you remember? Can you think back?"

"Factory...I was working in the factory." She sighs, tiredly.

"Okay well the roof fell down, Carla. Don't worry, everyone's okay. You're going to be fine."

"Roof?" Carla stutters.

"It's okay. Don't stress yourself." Peter strokes her head gently.

"Are...are you okay?" She asks Peter.

"I wasn't there, love. I was out having lunch with Simon. D'ya remember?" He replies but she shakes her head.

"I want to see my baby." Carla cries. "Where is she?"

"Carla, can I just do a few checks on you please? We are unsure of the extent of some of your injures." The nurse questions. "Let me just get some things. I'll be right back."

As the nurse leaves the room momentarily, Carla frowns slightly as Michelle comfortly strokes her thigh.

"What is it?" Peter asks, watching her confused face but not getting any response.

"Car?" Michelle narrows her eyes as Carla just stares at her hand lost in thought.

"Peter...I feel weird." Carla eventually whispers.

"Why? What's wrong?" Peter immediately says. "Shall I quickly get the doctor back."

"It feels-..."

"It could be the aesthetic." Johnny pipes up. It was extremely difficult for him to watch his strong daughter suddenly so weak and exposed. Especially after what happened with Aidan a few months previous, he was struggling quite a lot as he sat back watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"Right, I'm back." The nurse says.

"I can't-..."

"You can't what?" Peter leans closer, clearly very worried now.

"Is there a problem?" The nurse frowns.

"I don't think I can feel my legs." Carla announces, sending shockwaves through the room.

"Oh god..." Michelle gasps. "Carla, can you feel me touching your thigh right now?"

"No..." Carla panics. "What's happening?"

"Erm...I think you all should leave the room whilst I do a few tests on Carla. I'll be back to speak to you all shortly." The nurse comments, before speaking on her walky talky to alert more nurses to help her with the tests.

But Peter stayed sat down, eyes glazed and looking flabbergasted. He wasn't saying anything, instead, just staring in front.

Carla also lay, shaking and frowning her eyes.

"Peter, come on. We've got to leave." Michelle taps his shoulder, her emotions all over the place too.

"No..." Peter grunts. "No."

"I want him to stay." Carla pipes up.

"You'll see him very soon." The nurse compromises but eventually, they're all outside Carla's hospital room.

"She's...she's paralysed." Peter stutters in shock. "Things are never gonna be the same again."

"The nurse said that her spine wasn't so severely damaged, didn't she?" Michelle questions. "Did she lie to us?"

"Probably, all of them round here will just say anything to keep us off their back." Peter snaps.

Inside the room, the tests were taking place.

"Right Carla, can you shut your eyes for me." She asks gently.

"Can you feel anything?" She asks as she touches her ankle.

 _Nothing_.

"Tell me when you're going to start." Carla says, quietly.

"Okay. Can you wiggle your toes for me please?"

 _Nothing_.

"I...I can't." Carla fears, tears spilling rapidly down her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it for now. Can you feel me now, Carla? I'm poking your shin."

 _Nothing_.

"What about now?" She asks as she places a hand firmly on her thigh.

 _Nothing_.

"Do you feel this?" She asks her final question as she holds her hand.

"Yes. You're holding my hand." Carla nods.

After the examination, the nurse filled the family in on what they believe Carla has. It seemed that they thought the spinal cord just had a minor fracture that would heal in time once attending physio therapy. However, they failed to notice the nerve damage which had caused temporary paralysis to the waste and down.

"Oh god. No, no, no. This can't be happening." Peter cries, sinking to the floor.

"Come on, mate. We have to be strong for Carla now." Johnny reassures him.

"We have reason to believe this is temporary. As time goes on, we'll help Carla with the basics of sitting, standing and eventually walking. Then, she'll be an out-patient and come in regularly for some physio therapy. Don't let this diagnosis make you believe this is the end. I've witnessed cases of people in worse spinal situations and them being more physically fit by the end of it."

"Can I see her?" Peter says.

"Yes. She's slept for a while now so hopefully she's more with it." The nurse replies.

"Hey, baby." Peter greets his ill fiancé.

"Peter..." Carla shakes her head, her bottom lip trembling as she reaches out her hand for him.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. What's up, darling?" He cups her cheek softly.

"I'm never gonna be the same again." She releases a sob she didn't know she was containing. "I can't do anything myself anymore."

"Carla, this is just another hurdle. We can get through this. You'll be walking in no time." He reassures her.

"But I can't feel my legs."

"That'll change. We've just got to give it time."

"I just want my life back." She cries, an agonising raw cry full of emotion.

"I know, baby. But you will. Sophie Webster was paralysed remember? Look at her now."

"She wasn't crushed by a flamin' roof though Peter." She sighs in annoyance and fear. "Why was I in the factory?"

"Don't blame yourself."

"It was my fault. I was heavily pregnant...why wasn't I resting at home like any other usual woman would be doing?" She cries.

"It was your last day working before maternity leave." Peter inputs.

"Well that's just my luck then, isn't it."

"I want to be myself again. And I want my daughter. I don't even know what she looks like." She sobs.

"I have a photo, do you want to see?" Peter asks and Carla nods.

"Here you go."

"Oh my god...she's beautiful." Carla weeps, a hand flying to her mouth.

"Gets that from her mummy." Peter tearfully smiles, watching his fiancé cry over their child.

"She's tiny." She whispers.

"Mm. But she'll grow."

"She has so much hair. It's so dark." Carla points out. "I had loads of dark hair when I was a baby too."

"Come here you," Peter gently puts a strand of hair behind her ear and stares into her eyes.

"You're both going to be okay."

 ** _That was the bombshell, I hope you guys don't hate me too much aha. Leave reviews xxx_**


	31. Chapter 31

"Good morning, you. How're you feeling?" Peter asks as he enters Carla's hospital room, bending over and pecking her on the lips.

She was propped up on two cushions in the overly large bed.

"Fine." She mutters, distantly.

"You don't need a barrier with me, love. You know that?"

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to talk about it. I've had the doctor going on all morning." She explains, quietly.

"What's the doctor been saying?"

It had been a long 3 days since Carla had woken up and since the discovery of her temporary paralysis. There had been tons of tests being done to officially diagnose and understand what had happened to her spine. Thankfully, the doctors this morning had reassured Carla that her paralysis is most likely temporary, however they can not know for certain yet.

Soon enough though, they are hopeful that she'll feel some sensation from the waste down so then, they'd be working with her throughout the basic steps. Such as sitting up, standing up and walking.

"That's good news though, ey?" He holds her hand.

"Is it? Is it really? I can't do anything Peter. I've lost all my independence." She snaps.

"Love, I know how hard it must be. It's hard for me too but-..."

"Hard for you? You're not the one who can't walk. I can't even do simple things that even flamin' children can do! You're not the one that can't see there daughter, a daughter that I nearly killed. You're fine; you're lucky."

"I know how tough it is for you, Carla. It's unimaginably tough for you but that doesn't mean I've got it easy! I had to watch my wife and unborn daughter nearly die right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was next to you when you were underneath all that rubble, gasping for breath and I was there trying to keep you awake and alive. I had to walk through those corridors all those nights, getting told that the baby has to come out now otherwise you'll both die. So yeah, you have it hard but don't make out that everything's peachy for me. It's not a competition." Peter rants, watching Carla's eyes scrunch up.

"I'm sorry if that sounded harsh. This is just difficult for me too, baby." He adds, watching Carla staring down, eyes glazed over.

"You...you were in the factory too." She eventually whispers in confusion.

"Not when it collapsed...but afterwards. I ran in, I couldn't bare the thought of what you and Lily were going through." He sighs, tearfully. "It was the worst moment of my entire life. It physically hurt watching you like that."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." He shakes his head, tilting her chin so she looks at him.

"Peter...I don't feel like me anymore." She whimpers.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I close my eyes, I just imagine what it was like that night. I don't feel safe anywhere. I see it all." She cries.

"Oh, love." He stokes her hair.

"And to top it off, I can't even move myself. I'm broken, Peter."

"No. Give it a few weeks and you'll be up again. We can take little Lily home and carry on with our lives." He reassures her, softly.

"But what if I can't feel my legs then?" She asks.

"It's only temporary. You will soon."

"And I want to see Lily. I'm her mum and I've not even seen her in person. When that little girl opened her eyes for the first time, she should've been met with mine. Not some poxy doctor." She sobs. "I don't want her to be all alone."

"She's not alone. I've been with her since first light and theirs always doctors around."

"She doesn't even know who I am."

"Carla, She doesn't know who anyone is. She's a newborn baby." He tells her.

"No but you know people say that the baby and the mothers bond just feels right. Like it's immediately there. When the babies crying then it's placed on her mums bare chest and everything's alright again. Thats was it should be like. I'm not experiencing any of that."

"I've already lost a child. Is god trying to tell me something? That I just shouldn't have kids? Because it seems like he's doing everything in his power to stop me from being a mum." She adds.

"You don't believe in God. And anyway, you're a mum now." He replies, sadly.

"It doesn't feel like it."

"I'll talk to the doctors and see if we can sort out a way for you to meet Lily. How does that sound?" He questions.

"Can you?" Her eyes light up. "Please."

"Hello, Carla." The doctor smiles as she enters the room an hour later, Peter following behind her.

"Oh. Hi." Carla murmurs, turning her head to where she was originally talking to Michelle whose sat next to the bed.

"Peter's informed me about how you're desperate to see Lily."

"And?" Carla whispers, Michelle's hand locking into hers.

"If you're wanting to see Lily, then we'd be able to put you into a wheelchair however to do that, we need to help you sit up. And practise that over and over again." She explains.

"So what are you saying? She needs to practice sitting up before she can see Lily?" Michelle pipes up.

"Yes. But we'll have the best outcome if you can feel your legs, Carla. So we're going to do the test again and see if there's been any improvements. Okay?"

Every day since Carla had woken up, this doctor had been doing an exercise where she feels Carla's feet, legs and thighs to see if there's any sign of feeling. So far, its not done anything successful but doing it everyday will one day work out when Carla would eventually feel the movements.

"I'm going to start now." She tells Carla, pressing down on her ankle and watching Carla's blank face in return.

As the doctor carried out the procedure, up to her thighs, she realised the outcome wasn't going to be as she hoped. As she lifted her hands away and placed them by her side; the three noticed Carla's face light up

"I felt that." Carla lies.

"What did you feel, Carla?" The doctor frowns.

"You touching my leg. I felt it. Peter, I can feel my legs." She smiles, falsely.

The doctor looks to each side, watching Michelle's and Peter's nervous faces.

She shakes her head at them both, watching Peter sighs and Michelle place a hand over her mouth.

Carla was _lying_ about feeling her legs. She was at the point where she'd do anything to see her daughter.

"Carla, can you feel this now?" The doctor asks, keeping her hands by her side and watching Carla again.

"Yes."

Part of the exercise was Carla not actually looking whilst the doctor feels her legs, so Carla stared at the ceiling.

"Can I see Lily now?" She adds.

"Carla..." Peter clears his throat.

"What?" She frowns, turning her head at him and frowning.

"Can you give us a minute please, doc?" He questions, the doctor nods in reply before leaving.

"Baby...you didn't have to do that." Peter says, quietly.

"Do what? What are you going on about?" Carla plays innocent.

"You know what Carla..." Michelle sighs.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Carla snaps, glaring at her friend.

"Carla, you didn't feel the doctor touching your leg." Peter plucks the courage to inform her.

"How would you know?"

"Because the doctors hands were by her side when you apparently felt her touch you. No ones hand were anywhere near you, baby."

"And then when she asked if you felt movement again, she kept her hands by her side then too and you still said you felt her." Michelle nods.

After a few moments of silence, Carla speaks up "get out."

"What?" Peter asks.

"Get out. Get out. GET OUT." Carla yells.

"Carla!" Michelle shouts, trying to hold her hand.

"Get out!" Carla repeats.

"Calm down!" Peter says.

"Will you just do what I say! Get out! Before I call security!"

Michelle and Peter gave eachother a look of defeat, before leaving the room.

"One step forward, two steps back." Peter whispers.

"Come here." Michelle holds him and Peter rests his head on her shoulder as he starts sobbing violently and loudly.

Inside the room, Carla takes a serious amount of deep breaths as she lay alone in her bed. She brings up her hands from where they rest on her lap to frantically wipe the tears that remain on her cheekbones until she suddenly feels something...

Something she really didn't expect to feel...

 ** _Sorry I haven't updated for ages! I'm in the middle of exams right now so as you can probably tell, I've been very stressed. I'm not sure if anyone's still interested? If you are, please let me know by reviewing! Xx_**


	32. Chapter 32

"Peter!" Carla calls. "Peter!"

After getting not response, Carla calls the alarm button next to her bed that alerts doctors.

Outside the room, Peter and Michelle look up to see multiple doctors run past them.

"What's happened?" Peter shouts, as they both follow through.

"Is everything okay, Carla?" The doctor questions, concerned.

"I felt something." She announces.

"Car-..." Peter sighs.

"I'm not lying! I swear! I felt something." She replies.

"What did you feel?" The doctor narrows her eyes.

"My legs...they were tingling. Like pins and needles but more intense." She explains, emotionally. "Is that normal?"

"Okay. We need to do some tests. One step at a time." She nods.

"Does this mean she has movement in her legs now?" Michelle hopes.

"Well this seems like all a bit of a coincidence. She's just lied about feeling her legs and now this? We need to sort a few things to check what's going on." The doctor mumbles.

"Peter." Carla says. "Feel my leg."

Hesitantly, Peter slowly places his hand delicately on Carla's thigh then watches as her eyes go wide.

"I can feel it. It's like really bad pins and needles that gets worse when it's touched." Carla cries. "Peter...I can feel my legs."

"Oh, baby." Peter sighs in relief, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. "What did I tell you ey?"

Some time later, the doctor returns to Carla's hospital room. Carla had gone for a short nap in the meantime and had just woken up to Peter, Michelle and Johnny by her bedside.

"Good news! As we suspected, the paralysis was only temporary; Meaning that some of the muscle control has returned. The pins and needles feeling you've been experiencing is a very good sign. The nervous system tends to become hyperactive as the nerves regain normal function. This will feel uncomfortable; the nurse structures, as they recover, tends to be irritable for a period of time." She explains, happily.

"Oh my god...so she's out of the woods. She's okay?" Johnny breathes a sigh of relief as the doctor nods.

"So there'll be no perminant damage?" Peter double checks.

"Paraplegia, paralysis that affects both legs, tends to be more much more complicated but with good outcomes, I can assure you that this is the case for you, Carla. You're very lucky."

"So what happens now?" Michelle asks.

"I want to see Lily." Carla repeats. "Please. I'm fine now."

"It doesn't work like that, Carla. You may have sensation through your nerves now but they're still damaged and need help getting back into the daily things. We'll be starting you off with sitting, standing and eventually walking. Then from there you'll start attending physio therapy as an out-patient."

"I can sit." Carla mutters.

"We'll start the process in a few days. You look shattered, it wasn't long ago since you woke up from a coma." The doctor smiles before leaving.

"I can't believe it, baby." Peter smiles wide.

"Everything isn't back to normal though is it?" Carla glares.

"Course not, love. But this is a really positive thing." Johnny inputs.

"Thanks for your input but I don't care, Johnny. This has nothing to do with you." Carla snaps.

"Hey? Where's all this come from?" Michelle frowns. "Be grateful. Some people in this ward would be desperate to be in your position right now."

"Ugh, I know. I know, I'm sorry. I'm just tired and overwhelmed." Carla sighs. "Sorry, Johnny."

"It's okay. I understand." Johnny replies.

"Think it's about time you get some sleep, missy." Peter says, softly.

"Mmm. Do you think I can see Lily in two days?" She questions, sleepily.

"If you have enough rest then I expect so. Don't fight it, shut your eyes." He whispers as she eventually starts sleeping.

Two days later, Carla and Peter had been up for a while discussing plans for when they can take baby Lily home.

"Will she sleep in the nursery or in our bedroom?" Peter questions.

"I'd prefer it if she was in our room for now. Until she's a bit older." Carla replies, gently.

"Are you gonna breastfeed?"

All these questions remained unanswered because Lily was premature, neither of them had a chance to talk all of this through.

"Mmm, don't think so. I just don't think I'd be very comfortable doing that, it isn't me. Sorry though." Carla scrunches her face up, sweetly.

"Nothing to apologise for, love. It's your body and I wouldn't want you to feel pressured into doing something you don't feel comfortable with." He smiles.

"Yeah but everyone says 'breast is best'"

"They wouldn't sell baby formula though if it was bad for the baby, would they? People just like to grind others down." He reassures her, kissing her hand which rests in his.

"You're so right." She nods.

"Wait...did you just admit I'm right?" Peter gasps, joking.

"Yes and don't you dare repeat that." She smirks.

"Good morning! Ready for some physio?" The doctor greets the loved up couple.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Carla sighs, as two doctors go to each side of the bed whilst Peter stands watching.

"So today might be quite tough but that's because this is your first time and your nerves aren't used to it. It will get easier the more we practise so don't freak out if it's not as good as you would've hoped, alright?"

The two female doctors place a hand underneath each shoulder and the other hand went on her back, pulling Carla very slowly into a sitting position.

"How does that feel?" The doctor asks.

"Weird. I feel a bit lightheaded and dizzy." Carla mutters.

"That's to be expected. You have been led down for days."

"We're now going to move your legs over the side of the bed, okay?" She adds, gently moving Carla's legs to the left so they hang off the bed; still supporting Carla by holding her back and armpit.

"Feel okay?"

"Mm." Carla nods.

"Are you ready for us to let go? We'll move our hands just a little bit so if you panic, we can hold you again."

"Okay. Slowly let go." Carla breathes in deeply as if a way to get rid of her nerves.

Delicately, the doctors remove their hands from their original position.

"Oh, well done!" Peter beams with pride as Carla manages to stay sat up by herself.

"You've done it, Carla!" The doctor smiles.

"Come here." Peter walks over and kisses her on the lips.

"I love you." Carla whispers.

"And I love you. It's so good to properly see you, baby." He replies, before the nurses support her again as she was getting weak.

 ** _Thanks so much for the reviews! Oh my goodness, how good was Carla's standalone?! Alison King is well and truly the best actress of our generation and I am in awe of her. It feels such a honour to be alive at the same time as her! Fingers crossed for the British Soap Awards too! Loads more to come with this fic, stay tuned and leave reviews. Xx_**


	33. Chapter 33

"Aw, look at you!" Peter smiles as he enters Carla's hospital room. She was sat up in her bed, multiple pillows propped behind her as she looked intently at her phone. "What you doing?"

"Just looking at pictures of Lily." She replies, quietly.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry I've only just turned up here, love. I've been with Lil all morning."

The routine since Carla regained consciousness was Peter seeing Lily for a while then arriving at Carla's room by 9:00am. However, this morning Peter had stayed with his poorly daughter all morning and had only made it to Carla's room by 1:00pm.

"Don't worry about it. I'd much prefer you with her anyway." Carla sighs. "How is she by the way?"

"She's doing really good. The doctors are so surprised by her strength."

"Really? That's amazing." Carla smiles slightly, eyes glazing over.

"What's wrong?" Peter noticed immediately how emotional his lover became.

"I just...I'm just being silly, that's all. Ignore me." She wipes her eyes and smiles.

"No, love. What's up?" He strokes her arm as he perches on the side of her bed.

"I'm just scared that I'm going to miss all these big milestones in her life. I don't even know her. I don't even know this human who I've created. It just isn't fair." She explains, sadly.

"Baby, I know it's not fair. It's absolutely horrible what we're going through. But it will get better. She's not really changing dramatically though, love. So don't think you're missing out on too much."

"Do you think I'll be able to see her this week?" She questions.

"I think so. Have you had your physio this morning?"

"Yeah, she came in at around 10:00am this morning. She told me that my nerves are improving, but it realistically will take 6-12 weeks for me to be back to my old self." Carla says.

"Oh, right. But she said your nerves are improving? Are they improving to the point where they're able to put you in a wheelchair?"

"That's why I'm sat up right now because as they say, practise is what will make the best difference."

"I was thinking...how about I FaceTime you in a bit so you can see Lily?" He questions.

"Really? Oh I don't know, Peter. It just doesn't feel right that the first time I'm going to meet my daughter would be through our phones." She replies, nervously.

"It's not as if Lily will remember though. And you'll properly meet her once you're in her room, touching her. I think this will really help you, baby. It might make you more positive too." Peter reassures her.

"Hmmm. I'll think about it."

"That's good enough for me. Is anyone coming today?" He asks.

"Well Chelle told me yesterday that Roy's been thinking about visiting today. So I think he might pop up later on."

"Aw that's good! He would've come up sooner but with Sylvia dying and all that, he hasn't been able to make it. He felt so bad though." Peter explains.

"Yeah, I know. But he shouldn't feel bad, I understand."

Later that day, Carla was napping whilst Peter read the newspaper at her bedside. There was a slight knock on the door before it slowly opened and a much loved figure came in.

"Oh. Hey, Roy. How're you doing?" Peter greets the male.

"I'm very well, thank you. Shall I come back another time?" He asks, pointing to an asleep Carla.

"She's been asleep for over an hour, she'll be awake any minute now, Pal. Sit down." Peter says.

"How's she doing?" Roy asks.

"She's doing so well. I'm really proud of her. Obviously we've still got a long way to go but she's improved so much over the past few days."

"And...and any news on what's going on with the police and the roof situation?"

"I've not thought much about it to be honest, Roy. Just trying to focus on my daughter and Carla. They still need to speak to me and Car at some point though. But I won't let anyone speak to her yet, she's too fragile."

"I completely understand-..."

"Roy..." Carla mutters as she rubs her eyes, tiredly.

"Good afternoon, Carla." Roy smiles, awkwardly. "How are you?"

"I'm good. So happy to see you." Carla smiles, weakly.

"Do you want a drink, love? And you, Roy?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much." Roy says.

"I'm okay right now, babe. Can you help me up?" Carla smiles as Peter helps her into a sitting position, placing pillows behind her for support.

"Comfy?" He checks.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." He replies, sweetly.

"So...how's things at the cafe?" Carla asks the middle aged man.

"Very well. Shona is taking care of things today as I've been adamant to visit you."

"Ah, right." Carla nods. "Anything exciting happened whilst I've been cooped up in 'ere."

"Not necessarily. In fact, a familiar face from my past came back recently. Do you remember Wayne?"

"Oh, Wayne. I remember Hales saying something about him a few years ago. Why's he back?" Carla questions.

"He's erm...he's the health and safety inspector for the factory." Roy stutters, seeing Peter sigh in frustration by the fact that the accident was brought up. Something neither of the couple had spoken about as it made Carla very on edge.

"Oh..." Carla mumbles.

"Roy, can I speak to you outside a sec?" Peter pipes up as he leaves the room, Roy following on.

"What are you playing at, Roy? I don't want anything to do with the accident or the factory brought up. She's too vulnerable. I don't want her taking steps back." Peter snaps.

"It wasn't my intention. I was filling her in about how a very well known figure in my life had returned. I didn't mean to cause offence." He replies.

"Use your head next time, yeah? You do realise that she gets flashbacks over what happened? She doesn't even remember the actual accident yet its still plagued her thoughts of being underneath that rubble, of our daughter dying. Did you know that doctors have told me that she has nightmares almost every night? I don't want any of the negatives being mentioned at such a hard time for us. We only talk about her recovery and the positives. Got that?"

"I never realised. Oh Peter, I do apologise." Roy sighs.

"Ugh, look. I'm sorry. I took that way too far, I'm just scared that she'll take a step back after coming this far. Just don't mention Wayne again, alright? Sorry again." Peter puts a hand through his hear, clearly stressed.

"I hope you know that you can't hide the real world from Carla forever. At some point she's going to have to be informed. The police will need to question her, ask her about Gary. You're going to have to tell her."

"I know. But not now. At least when she's stronger and has met Lily." Peter nods. "Anyway, I have to get back to her."

"Okay. Give her my best." Roy smiles before leaving the hospital.

"You alright?" Peter asks Carla.

"I'm fine. Look, you shouldn't be angry at Roy. He didn't mean any harm." She replies, quietly.

"Why'd I be angry at him?" He shrugs.

"I know that you don't want me knowing about anything to do with the factory...but I'm okay."

"Car, you've been having nightmares over it. I don't want you being hassled by all this shit that doesn't really matter. We need to focus on your recovery and little Lily."

"Yeah, you're right. Speaking of Lily...this FaceTime thing..."

"Do you want to do that?" He strokes her hair.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." She sighs, deeply.

It was now nearing the evening, Peter sat at his daughters incubator. She was wearing a baby pink baby grow, he'd been told that Lily is strong enough to not have as many wires anymore; which made him over the moon. His hand was through the hole of the incubator, softly concealing Lily's small hand.

He was waiting for the call to connect as he stared at Lily, whose eyes now began to close.

"Peter?" Carla calls out, nervously.

Immediately, Lily's eyes re-opened and it looked like she was sleepily looking at the phone.

Peter has only ever seen her eyes open a few times. She was always asleep or to weak to keep them open but it's as if, as soon as she heard her mother, she fought to stay awake.

"Heya, love. Ready to see her?" He asks.

"You bet I am." Carla sighs, tearfully. Before Peter turned the camera around and revealed their tiny daughter.

"Oh my god..." Carla cries, a hand going to her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

"Lily, this is your mummy." Peter whispers, softly.

"Hi, Lily." Carla sobs. "Oh my...you're so beautiful. You have so much hair!"

"I know, baby. Loads of hair. Did you have a lot as a baby?" Peter asks, looking at Lily's dark hair which has a slight curl.

"Yeah, I did. I know I've seen photos of her already but this feels different, like I'm actually looking at my child. She looks like me as a baby."

"She sure does look like her mummy. Absolutely beautiful." He coos.

"Cheesy." Carla laughs through her tears. "She's gonna get all the boys after her when she's older."

"I don't think so...I'm not letting her out my sight until her twenties." Peter chuckles.

"Oh, good luck to her then." Carla laughs. "Look at her gorgeous outfit. We got that for her, didn't we?"

"Yeah. When you were 5 months pregnant. It was one of the first things we brought." He replies.

"I'm a mum, Peter." Carla reveals, the fact that she's a mother finally hitting her. "I'm a mum."

"Yes you are. You did it."

"And you're a dad. Peter, we're parents. We've waited years for this baby." She weeps.

"Yeah. And even if we've finally got our little mircale baby. We're never gonna forget our first."

"Definitely not. My two girls." Carla cries.

"Our two beautiful girls." Peter smiles.

 ** _Leave reviews. Lots more to come xxx_**


	34. Chapter 34

It had now been 5 days since Peter and Carla's FaceTime call. Since then, Carla had been working very hard so she was strong enough to see her daughter. Lily had really motivated her to get back to full health. Every day she had physio therapy and they're currently working on the standing position.

As for her other injuries, her minor concussion had gone and her ribs were healing by their self. Dark bruises still lay on her face and arms though.

Today was a special day for the couple though, it was the day Carla was meeting Lily in person.

"How you feeling? Are you nervous?" Johnny asks his daughter as she sits up in bed.

She was wearing leggings and an oversized grey hoodie. Even if she was still a patient in the hospital, she was wearing her own resting clothes because only yesterday, she'd been moved from the Intesive Care ward.

"No, I'm not nervous. I've waited for this moment for...well, since I found out I was pregnant actually." She replies.

"I'm so happy for you, love. The strength you've shown throughout this has been mindblowing."

"I'm not strong though, Johnny. I've not shown any strength." She shakes her head.

"Yes you have-..."

"No, I really haven't. Not one bit. You see, I'm the one whose been breaking down in tears most nights. Having nightmares, snapping at the people I love, failing to even move by myself. Peter's been keeping everything afloat. Imagine everything he's going through right now?" Carla sighs.

"I wish you'd realise how brave and strong you are. So is Peter."

"Peters been in and out of hospital since it happened. Either looking after me or staying with Lily. I don't deserve him." She says.

"Yes you do. You two are made for eachother. I may have been hesitant at first after everything he's put you through but he's proven recently that he's a changed man and adores you to bits, and Lily."

"We don't ever mention the past. We don't like to think about it." Carla mumbles.

"Course. Jenny and Kate send their love by the way." He replies.

"Aw. How're they? Haven't seen them for ages." She smiles, slightly.

"Yeah, they're good. They've been taking care of the Rovers because I've been to worried about you."

"Ah, right. I'm fine though now. Well I will be after I've seen my girl."

"I can't believe you're a mum." He looks at his daughter with pride. "It's all I've ever wanted for my children. l know Aidan's a dad but...but it's different isn't it. He's never going to experience parenthood and as for Susie, she's hours away. It doesn't feel like she's my granddaughter. Don't get me wrong, I love her so much but it'll be so different with Lily."

"I don't think it'll sink in that I'm a mum until we're at home with her, being normal parents. Now you're just waiting for Kate to have kids, ey?"

"Mm. Two is enough for me right now. Otherwise I'll have to open another pub." He chuckles. "I love her name by the way."

"Yeah, apparently I told Peter to name her Lily after Aidan. I don't remember though because it was when...you know."

"We don't have to get into that, don't worry." He sensed her become tense at the reference to the roof collapse. "It's a wonderful idea though. Aidan would be so proud." Johnny replies.

"Hardly, I've done nothing for him to be proud of. I wanted him part of Lily's life somehow though so I guess the name Lily fits...because he loved the flower, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he loved them."

"I'll make sure that when she's older, she knows about Aidan. How strong he was, how he saved my life and gave most the street jobs. She'll know how brave and special he was."

"Come here." He says, tearfully. Before softly pulling her into an embrace.

"Right, you ready?" Peter enters the room, followed by two of Carla's doctors who had the wheelchair.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Carla smiles.

Johnny stands up and moves beside Peter, who was stood at the door.

The two doctors supported Carla underneath the shoulder in each side and also held an arm around her waste so that there was no chance she'd be able to fall. They slowly eased her body into the wheelchair, successfully.

"There we are! Well done, Carla." The doctor says.

"Very impressed, you've got a lot more strength than the last time we helped you sit up." The other doctor smiles. "Enjoy seeing your daughter!"

"Come on then, Car." Peter pipes up, standing behind her and taking hold of the wheelchair.

"I'll wait outside." Johnny nods, understanding that this is a moment for the parents only.

"Okay." Carla murmurs, taking a deep breath. Then, the door opens. Leading the pair into the room where their daughter rest.

"Here we are..." Peter says, stopping the chair next to the incubator as a gasp emits from Carla's lips.

"Oh my god..." a hand flies to her mouth and tears fill her eyes. "Hello, baby. Wow."

"This is mummy, Lil. She's the one I keep talking about!" Peter chuckles, softly.

"I've waited so long to meet you. All those times I've told myself that I couldn't love you, not properly. I was scared to let myself love you because I thought I'd loose you, like the past. But I can't deny this love I have bursting within me, you're giving me a reason not to give up. I thought I might fail as a mother, I still might but just know this, you mean absolutely everything to me. Nothing else matters. And as long as I adore you with every fibre of my being, then that's enough. We'll be okay now. Your mum and your dad, we're always going to be here for you. I promise not to be like my own mum. I wanna carry you if you fall over, wipe your tears away when you have your first breakup, hold your hand whilst you are going through exams...I want all of that. You've saved me, Lily." Carla says, tearfully. Stroking her daughters head carefully.

"I love you." Peter mumbles, kissing the top of Carla's head.

"And I love you. Peter, everything's going to be okay. We're all going to be okay."

"Too right. Us three against the world." Peter smiles.

"Do you have any idea when we'll be able to hold her?" Carla asks the nurse whose stood nearby.

"I don't know for sure yet, I'm afraid. But she's getting stronger every day so it won't be far away." She replies.

"Okay." Carla whispers, turning to Peter. "I can't wait to feel her own my skin, baby."

"I can't wait to see you holding her."

Later that day, Carla lay in her hospital bed on top of the covers. Staring ahead as she thinks back to her moment with Lily earlier on. Peter had quickly left to get the pair a drink.

"You alright?" Peter questions as he enters the room.

"Mm."

"Are you sure? You've been quiet ever since we got back from seeing Lily."

"I said I'm fine, Peter." She snaps.

"Okay." He murmurs, sitting down next to her. "I'll put your drink here."

The couple sat in silence for a while before Peter heard a soft whimpering sound.

"Car?" He moves a strand of hair from her face. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." She mutters, wiping her eyes.

"No, tell me what's up." He shakes his head, tilting her head to look at him. "What is it?"

"I...I just wish we weren't in this situation." She cries. "I know I'm so lucky that I can now feel my legs and that Lily is fighting through this but...I still wish it was different. This isn't how it should be."

"Aw, sweetheart. I know it sucks. But this will just be in the past soon and we will never have to go back to this nightmare."

"I'm trying to be strong. I'm trying to be like my old self and ignore how low I'm feeling but...it's so hard. I'm sorry-..."

"Don't apologise. Don't you dare. You're aloud to be like this, you've been through so much."

"I should be sorry. I'm showing too much weakness. I can't stand this."

"Come here." He hugs her, kissing the side of her head. "Let it out."

"I don't want to be a failure. I want her to be proud of me when she's older, not embarrassed. I just want to be everything my mum wasn't."

"You will never ever be like your mum. You're already past that point. The fact that you will already do anything for Lily, even if it means risking your own life, shows that you're better and nothing like your mum."

"Hello. Everything okay?" The doctor enters.

"Yeah, you're fine aren't you, love?" He kisses her again.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're thinking about discharging you in the next few days."

"Really?" Carla frowns.

"You'll be in a wheelchair, you're still going to be attending physio therapy and have regular check ups. But we think you're fit enough to be an out-patient now." The doctor explains.

"That's great, love." Peter beams with pride.

"Is your current home suitable for a wheelchair? We understand it might be a difficult situation."

"We live in an apartment but there's an elevator so it's good."

"Very well then. In the next two days, we'll go over the routine as an outpatient then you'll be discharged." She smiles before leaving.

"It's all coming together, eh?" Peter says.

"I don't like the thought of being far away from Lily."

"I'll be visiting her every day, you can too if you're strong enough. All the nurses are going to be there too. Try not to worry, baby."

"Okay. Thank you for being so good throughout this. I don't think I would've gone this far without you."

"You've got this far all by yourself. It's nothing to do with me." He kisses her passionately.

 ** _Leave reviews xx_** x


	35. Chapter 35

Finally, today was the day Carla was getting discharged from hospital. She'd spent 13 days there so nearly 2 weeks. Apart from the back problems, her other injuries had near enough went away or are still there but less serious, like her ribs for example. Obviously, Carla still needed to be looked after due to her back however it didn't have to be round the clock care now as she could sit and stand. Peter has strict institutions not to let her be alone for too long though and she must be in a wheelchair.

Carla was so happy to be leaving hospital. She almost forgot what it was like to be back on that street as it felt so long. But part of her wanted to stay as a patient, she didn't like the thought of Lily being so far from her. Even though Carla wouldn't be able to make her way there either way, she felt a sense of closeness perhaps because they were in the same building.

Peter was over the moon. He'd been really struggling recently, more than he was letting on. The roof collapse had shattered his heart. His daughter and soulmate were so close to loosing their life and he couldn't bare thinking about that. Also, being home alone had made him think about booze more. There was no distractions; he wasn't able to visit Carla or Lily at night and sleep was not an option. He can't even remember the last time he slept.

Simon was either staying at Leanne's or Ken's. Time to time he'd see his father but Peter was so focussed on the others that he couldn't handle more responsibilities. And Simon was in the middle of his exams...all this roof collapse talk and supporting his dad was not needed at this time however it still played on his mind a lot.

Michelle was in the couples Victoria Court flat making them some dinner from scratch whilst Peter went to collect her best friend. Thinking it through, Michelle thought that Carla probably hasn't had a hot and nice meal since the hospital so she put a lot of effort into this dish. Where as, Johnny was there tidying up the flat so it was suitable for the wheelchair. It was an absolute tip when he'd arrived. Peter clearly had taken no time in keeping the flat tidy but no one could blame him. Dirty plates, mugs and cutlery lay all over the worktops. Wrappers, tissues and dust had made its way on the coffee table. Cushions were placed everywhere and one thing that caught his eye...the bottle of wine which was on the sofa.

"Michelle." Johnny calls out.

"Hmm?"

"Look what I just found." He holds up this half full bottle of wine. "You don't think..."

"Oh god..." She sighs. "Please, no. This is the last thing they need."

"We'll have a word with him when they come back." Johnny says.

"Don't let Carla hear you though. We don't want her getting stressed, Johnny." Michelle warns him.

"Yeah...I just really hope we're wrong."

"Well he told me he was tempted but he's been trying so hard to stay sober...surely thinking about the affect it'd have on Carla and Lily would make him resist it."

"But it's been really hard for him. He's been acting so strong in front of Carla that I think we've all underestimated how low he's felt."

"Yeah...shall we search the place for alcohol now whilst he's out?" Michelle asks, and Johnny nods.

As the pair check all cupboards for booze, the door suddenly unlocks and slowly opens.

"Heya." Peter smiles, moving backwards to wheel Carla's chair through.

"Hey, you two!" Michelle greets the pair, bending down and kissing Carla's forehead. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Glad to have some fresh air to be honest." Carla replies. "You alright, Johnny?"

"I should be the one asking you that. Come here." He walks over and hugs his daughter.

"Do I smell cooking?" Peter questions.

"You do, indeed. I've been busy making a Shepard's pie." Michelle says, smugly.

"Really? Or is it store bought." Carla chuckles.

"Erm I made this from scratch actually. I thought it'd be nice considering you've probably only had horrible food at the hospital...won't bother next time." She pretends to be offended.

"Ah. How thoughtful." Carla raises her eyebrows, sarcastically.

"Thank you, Michelle." Peter says. "We were gonna get a takeaway. Couldn't be bothered to cook tonight so this really means a lot."

"No problem."

"So...how're you feeling about being in this chair then?" Johnny questions.

"Urgh...don't get me started." Carla rolls her eyes.

"She's been yapping on to the doctors about it all day." Peter laughs.

"I look like a cripple!"

"Well you won't be in it for long, will you?" Peter smiles.

"Better flamin' not be. I feel stupid."

"Why would you feel stupid? Loads of people are in wheelchairs. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Michelle frowns.

"I know that, and I would say the same thing if it was anyone else in a wheelchair but this just isn't me...this isn't how things should be. I'm a woman who struts round in my high heels and now look..." Carla replies, quietly.

"Hey, that'll be you again soon. And you'll be wheeling a pushchair too." Peter sighs.

"I hope so." She whispers.

"It's bound to be tough. But you could be worse off. Imagine if you were still paralysed." Michelle says, softly.

"I know. I'm lucky." Carla nods. "I'm just being silly. Peter, can I go to bed?"

"You don't need to ask me, baby. Come on." He wheels her to the bedroom.

"Let me get your medication first." Peter takes the paper bag from Carla's lap and takes out the bottles of pills. "Have you had some already?"

"Yeah, the doctor gave me some before you came."

"Oh, okay."

"Peter...a word? When you've helped her to bed." Johnny mumbles, and Peter looks confused but nods hesitantly before leaving the room with Carla.

"It's been a long, overwhelming day. Are you alright? And don't sugar coat it." Peter places a strand of hair behind her ear once she's laying in bed.

"Yeah..." She whispers. "It's just hard. Now I'm back in the real world, all my normal surrounding yet I'm such a different person."

"I know, it must be so difficult. I know it's a long journey ahead but we'll get there eventually."

"Mm-Hmm."

"Hey...I love you."

"And I love you." She smiles, kissing him.

"Sleep well, baby."

As Peter leaves the bedroom, he's met with Johnny and Michelle sat on the sofa with 'that look'.

"What?" Peter narrows his eyes. "What?"

"Look...I don't want you to get all defensive and start lying, okay? Tell us the truth. We can only help if you tell the truth." Michelle pipes up.

"Michelle, what the hell are you going on about?"

"We know that you're really struggling, Peter, but drinking is not the answer." Michelle says.

"Drinking?" Peter shakes his head. "I haven't been drinking."

"We said the truth." Johnny sighs. "We won't judge you. Anyone would've had a drink if they were in your position but...you know you can't."

"Johnny, I am telling you the truth. I've not touched a drop."

"We've got to be here for Carla now. Can you imagine how she'd be if you were out on benders whilst she is looking after your daughter and being in a wheelchair." Michelle says.

"I promise you, on Simon's life, I've not had a drink. I'll admit that I very nearly did but I've got too many responsibilities now. I have to be there for Carla."

"How comes we found a bottle of wine on the sofa earlier? It was half empty." Johnny asks.

"Oh, that. I was trying to find alcohol and managed to find that bottle of wine at the back of the cupboard. It was already half empty because someone else must've drank it. I was going to finish it off but I mean it, I didn't." Peter explains.

"Why's it been drank from already though? Carla didn't drink it because she was pregnant." Michelle raises her eyebrows.

"Probably just a visitor who came round one time. Like you, for example. Car usually offers you wine when you come round, doesn't she?"

"I guess." Michelle nods. "But please, if you're about to drink then make sure you let us know. We'll never judge you...we want to help."

"We aren't just here for Carla, you know. We're here for both of you." Johnny smiles.

"Thank you." Peter murmurs. "Really, thank you both."

 ** _Leave reviews xxx_**


	36. Chapter:36

A couple of days later, Carla had been trying to settle back in the street. It was strange to say the least; she'd always been so independent but now she relied on Peter and her family more than ever. Her life was just a cycle of physio therapy, visiting Lily and resting in bed.

"Hey, beautiful." Carla coos, holding Lily's small hand as the little girl gazes up at her.

Lily Barlow was getting stronger by the day, she was still in an incubator but she'd gained more weight and the couple were hoping to be able to hold her today.

"Oh I'm so excited to hold her today." She adds, briefly looking up at Peter whose stood behind her wheelchair.

"Me too, love." He strokes her hair.

"And then we're off to physio therapy...attempting to actually walk but that probably won't work." She sighs.

Carla had become so determined to walk ever since leaving hospital. She was still very down over what happened and felt very much defeated, like anyone would. But now she had a responsibility and Lily needed her to be fit and strong. Knowing that lily might be coming home in a matter of days encouraged Carla to really try her best for her.

"If it doesn't work then it doesn't work, we know better not to rush these things. You will be walking soon."

"I hope so. I wanna stop needing to use this stupid chair, it's horrible."

"Morning!" The nurse greets the pair. "Lily is doing exceptionally well which means you two can get a hold!"

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long." Carla says, tearfully.

"Right, I know you'll be gentle anyway but be extra careful with her alright? Who wants the first hold?" She asks.

"You can, Car." Peter smiles.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Course not."

"There we are, just hold her head like that." She hands Lily over to Carla. "Aw, she looks content."

"You're a natural." The sight Peter was currently witnessing brought a tear to his eye, he longed for this moment.

"She's so...so fragile." Carla whispers. "Wow."

"Aw, just look at her." Peter sniffs. The little girl was known for sleeping most of the time but right now, she was staring up at Carla with her dark brown eyes she'd inherited from her father.

"She looks like you. Look at those dreamy eyes."

"She has your lips though." He replies.

"Peter...I actually feel like a mum now. I was so worried that I wasn't going to bond with her after everything but now, now I know everything is going to be okay. I'm a mum, I'm her mum." She cries.

"I already know your bond is unbreakable. You two are going to be inseparable."

"Nah...I think she'll be a daddy's girl, you know? Her daddy always fighting her corner and I know what you'll be like...she'll show you her puppy dog eyes and you'll let her get away with anything." She smiles.

"How could I say no to her?" He chuckles.

"Do you want a hold?" Carla questions, before handing over the small child to Peter.

"Wow...she's tiny." He gasps. "Hello, princess. Aren't you gorgeous?"

"I've never seen anything better than this sight right now." Carla says.

"We've seen her every day but now we're sat here like every other parent, holding our child, it makes it feel real. This feels like the first time we've actually met her. That sounds so weird." He explains.

"I completely get what you mean, baby."

"My two girls." He grins. "I love you."

"I love you." She kisses him.

Later that day, Carla and Peter were at the physio therapy appointment.

She was currently stood up from her wheelchair, holding onto the rails that were either side of her body. It took all her strength and energy to be stood up for this amount of time but she knew this wasn't just her objective for today. Carla had stood up multiple times and today she was going to try her absolute hardest to take some steps.

"How do you feel in this position, Carla?" Claire, Carla's Doctor questions.

"Okay." Carla replies, quietly.

"So when I say, move one leg in front of the other. Go slow and don't overthink it. You can always hold onto the rails and don't push yourself, if it gets to hard then sit back down." Claire explains.

"Don't be disappointed if you can't do it, love. One step at a time." Peter encourages his lover.

"Whenever you're ready."

Slowly, Carla moves forward her left leg and then follows on with her right. It was only a little shuffle but she'd done it.

Then she repeated the same action...now she'd moved a small distance.

The room was completely silence as Carla started walking. Peters eyes were full of tears which were ready to go down his face but he didn't want to distract her so he kept quiet.

"I've done it." She whispers.

"Well done, Carla. That's excellent! Honestly, most patients are only able to move one step at this stage."

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Peter cries.

Now Carla was back into her wheelchair after practising it over and over again.

"That was amazing." Peter hugs her, tightly.

"If we carry on doing this daily then it'll become more of an easy job. You'll have crutches with you still for steadiness, this is a huge achievement!" Claire says.

 ** _So sorry this chapter was short and that I haven't updated in a while! To be honest, I'm falling out of love with this FanFiction and need a lot more motivation to continue with it. However, I have recently started a new story called 'Defeated' which you can all read. The chapters for this story won't be very frequent but I'm not dropping it completely because I want to finish it! Leave reviews._**


	37. Chapter:37

"Are you sure she's strong enough for this?" Carla asks.

Today was finally the day Lily was allowed home from hospital. Carla and Peter were so excited for this day, they'd longed for it. However, they still had that part of doubt thinking that she was still way too fragile, that she isn't ready to be open to the big wide world yet. The midwives kept reassuring the couple that Lily was definitely strong enough and that, she may be very small but she was just like any other baby now.

"I can assure you, Lily is strong enough. And you'll see for yourself when she screams all night." The midwife jokes.

"Is it weird that I'm looking forward for all that. Normality." Carla replies.

"You say the now..." Peter scrunches his face up at the thought.

"No really, I'd do anything to just be normal parents looking after our newborn. We've been waiting for this for so long."

"True, love."

"That is very common to feel like that though. But at the child's next check-up appointment, they have a very different attitude." The midwife smiles. "Right, shall we go get her?"

"Oo, yes!" Carla claps her hands, excitedly.

As Peter wheels Carla into the room, they both smile at lily whose kicking her little legs about in her incubator.

"Ah, there she is!" Peter chuckles, "come here."

He gently lifts the little girl up, supporting her head with one hand as the other holds her up. Gently, he rocks her back and fourth as she stares at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, her eyes are so wide." Carla gasps. "She's never had them open that much before."

"Well what do you expect? Having me to look up to."

"The dad jokes are here in full force, I see."

"Aha. I'm so excited for our Si to see Lily properly for the first time. He's only ever seen photos."

"Aww, I know right. It'll be so nice to see them together."

"On that note, shall we get out of here?" Peter questions.

"Yep, pass her here." Carla holds her daughter, securely, as Peter takes them out of hospital.

"Ah, I've been waiting for moments like this for forever." Carla sighs, contently.

They are finally in the flat; Carla is laying on the sofa and Lily is in her Moses basket next to it whilst Peter makes them drinks in the kitchen.

"It feels so good to just be able to relax." Peter says. "But it won't be complete until you're back on your feet again."

"Not long now, darlin'."

Carla's physio therapy sessions had been working very well ever since she got the strength to take a few steps. Now Carla's recovery was improving every day and the couple were waiting for the day she would be able to ditch the wheelchair and use crutches instead.

"I wish I could get out this stupid chair sooner though. I know I won't be in it forever but I can't do much for Lily like this, can I?" She adds.

"Eh, one day at a time."

"I know but I just want to walk about, take nappies out to the bin, go to make her formula, carry her to bed...everything."

"It'll come soon, baby." He walks over and kisses her forehead.

"I can walk though."

"But not without support, not confidently."

"Ugh, I'm sick of talking about this to be honest. Let's just cuddle and spend time with our baby girl." She changes the subject, looking over at Lily whose sleeping peacefully.

"Si will be round any minute now." Peter says, just as the buzzer goes off. "Ah, that'll be him!"

As Peter let's his son come up, Carla watches Lily.

She couldn't believe she created this human. Words didn't describe the love she had for her, she'd do anything to protect her little girl. The pride Carla had for Lily was beautiful to see too, she wished she was able to take her about the street and show her off but instead she was cooped up in the flat unable to do much.

"Hey pal!" Peter ruffles up Simons curls.

"Alright dad? Hey, Carla!" Simon greets them.

"Heya." Carla smiles.

"How are you doing?" He sits next to her on the arm of the sofa.

"I'm good. I expect you wanna meet your little sister?" Carla questions.

"Thought you'd never ask!"

Peter goes and carefully lifts up Lily, placing her into Carla's comforting arms so Simon could see her properly.

"Aww, she's gorgeous." Simon says, quietly. "She looks just like you, Carla."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yep. And look at that thick dark hair; I wonder where she gets that from." Simon smirks, hinting at him.

"Haha, true that! She's already got some little curls forming as well." Peter smiles.

"Hello, Lily. I'm your big brother Simon! If you ever need to complain about your mum and dad annoying you or being overprotective or something then come to me, I know from bitter experience." Simon jokes.

"Ey!" Peter nudges him.

The next morning and after a restless night, Peter had to be up early for work.

"Baby, I've got to go now." He says, quietly, leaning down and kissing Carla's head.

"Mm, okay. Good luck functioning with two hours sleep." She mutters.

"Haha thanks, love. Gonna need it. Call me if you need anything and Simon will be able to help you out with Lily until I'm home."

"Just go, I'll be fine." She replies.

"And I'll be back in my lunch break and Michelle said she might pop in-..."

"Enough, let me sleep." She sighs, sinking further under the duvet.

Later that morning, Carla has managed to get herself into her wheelchair and go into the kitchen to make breakfast. It was a struggle and took a long time but she done it.

"Morning." Simons pipes up, walking into the living area and slumping on the sofa.

"Alright? Good sleep?"

"It was okay apart from Lily's screams. The bed is dead comfy though." He chuckles.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, wasn't your fault. Where's dad?" He asks.

"At work. Bless him, he was getting up all night to tend to Lily and had to get out of bed at 6am to get ready."

"Ugh, sounds like hell." Simon squirms.

"I know right, times like this I'm thankful the accident happened so I don't have to work." She jokes. "Actually, I couldn't be more wrong."

"You wouldn't be in work either way because you'd be on maternity leave."

"True." She nods just as Lily starts screaming.

Sighing, Carla goes to Lily who was in the bedroom and tries getting her back to sleep. Upon realising Lily needs a bottle, she grunts in stress as she makes her way back to the kitchen to make the formula.

Simon was still lounging about in the sofa watching football, failing to notice the stress Carla was currently under.

As Carla was trying to make the formula in record time, Lily's cries became stronger and were now a full on on-going screech.

It was so much slower having to make it sat down because she wasn't within reach, it took a lot more time which wasn't good for her daughter. So she decided to try and stand.

She was only advised to stand when she was at physio therapy because it could be dangerous as Carla was still unsteady, but Carla wanted to tend to her daughter quickly and this seemed like the quickest option.

Carla held onto the arms of her wheelchair and got into a standing position. Until suddenly, the wheelchair dramatically moved backwards, causing Carla to fall onto her front.

"Ah!" She shouts, her head colliding onto the hard floor.

"Carla!" Simon spins around, seeing his step-mum on the floor. "What the hell happened?"

"I just went to stand to make her formula..." Carla mumbles.

"Why didn't you ask me to help?" He crouches down to her level.

"Because I wanted to do it myself. She's my child and I should be able to look after her but I can't, I'm useless." She stutters, tearfully.

"I'll call dad."

"Dad? Can you come home now? Carla's had a fall and I don't know what to do." Simon says once Peter accepts the call.

" _What?! Is she okay?! I'm coming now."_

"She doesn't seem to be seriously hurt but I don't want to move her you know, with her back and everything."

" _Don't worry. I'm nearly home, son. Can I hear Lily_ _crying_?"

"Yeah, she wants to be fed."

" _Okay. If it's alright with Carla, go and feed Lily._ "

"Carla, is it okay if I feed Lily? Dads nearly home." Simon asks her.

"Yeah...help her." Carla mumbles.

"I'm here. Carla!" Peter runs to her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She replies.

"Let's get you up, come on."

Extremely carefully, Peter helps Carla into a sitting position on the floor where he can check for any injuries.

"If you're fine then why are you crying, Hmm?"

"Because...because I'm sick of being the worst mother ever. She wouldn't stop screaming and I just tried to help her and this happens. I can't do it anymore, I want to be like how I was." She cries.

"Oh, baby. Come here," he hugs her. "I knew it was too soon to go to work."

 _ **Thank you for having patience with this fanfic. I can't believe it's nearly over, I think theirs only one or two chapters left! Leave reviews x**_


End file.
